


Yours, Mine, and His

by VincentMeoblinn



Series: Teen Wolf Omegaverse AU [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dom/sub Undertones, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Mild Gore, Mpreg, Multi, Mutual Pining, Not a monogamous fic, Oral Sex, Please stop asking, Polyamory, Sexual Slavery, Suicide Attempt, you're killing my muse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 46,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentMeoblinn/pseuds/VincentMeoblinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek claims his omega and heads home to introduce him to his fiance, who is rather shocked that Derek chose someone like Stiles. What no one expects is for someone from Stiles' family to actually come looking for Stiles, or for crazy uncle Peter to become obsessed with the stranger. (Sequel to Possession)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles had to be tied up to be removed from the shop, which was something he hadn’t actually been aware of. He knew that unbonded omegas had to be restrained almost all the time to stop them from throwing themselves at Alphas, but he’d never thought he’d be leaving the shop with his wrists cuffed and an Alpha leading him on a leash. He’d always imagined that he’d be paid for and then thrown down on the floor and taken right then and there. That certainly would have made sense from a strategic standpoint. Once he was properly claimed he’d be bonded to Derek and all interest in anyone else would halt. He would crave Derek’s touch only for the rest of his life.

That meant that his ardor was still flying high when they left the shop, crossed the parking lot, and climbed into Mrs. Hale’s car. Stiles’ legs were shaking; his cock achingly hard, and the loose kaki overalls the shop attendant had given them for him were drenched with his slick. That aside, he was staring around himself with wide, excited eyes for a very different reason.

“It smells different than I thought,” Stiles stated, scenting the air, “We just had a courtyard to hang out in, and it had bars over it.”

“That’s depressing,” Derek stated flatly.

“It’s for their own good,” Mrs. Hale pointed out, “They’d be raped otherwise, and end up with someone who might not treat them right or didn’t really want them. Until omegas are bonded-“

“I _know_ , mom!” Derek snapped irritably, opening the car door and guiding Stiles in with a hand to the top of his head and one on his lower back.

Stiles lost control of his body, keening and collapsing onto the floor of the SUV to present his ass to the two alphas arguing behind him. Derek gasped and reached for his fly, but his mother’s sharply growled words stopped him with a needy growl in the back of his throat.

“This is torture!” Derek raged at her.

“We’re not far from the hotel,” She reminded him, “I’ll leave you two alone and you can bond with him, okay? This isn’t the sort of thing you want done in public. Frankly it might not even work outside of your territory, but I hope it does. _Flying_ with an unbonded omega? I have no idea how that would even _work_.”

The woman shoved Derek aside and pried Stiles up from the floor, using her superior strength to manhandle him into the nearest seat. She fastened him in with the same uninterested touch that the shop keepers had used, and her lack of eye contact or facial response settled Stiles by bringing some normalcy to the situation. He was still panting for it, but he didn’t fight her. Derek climbed in after she stepped aside and sat beside him, eyes wide and focused on Stiles with his pupils blown with arousal. Stiles glanced down into Derek’s lap at his tented jeans and keened, arching his back and grinding his ass into the seat shamelessly.

Mrs. Hale shut the door and clicked the lock button before heading to the driver’s side, unlocking just her own door, and stepping inside. She quickly locked her doors and Stiles felt an odd creeping sensation that had him turning his head to glance out his window. He nearly screamed at what he saw. Several young men and women were gathered outside the car, one of them close enough to press his face to it. HE had no idea when they’d arrived but the first thing that crossed his mind was _zombie apocalypse_ , and he spat those words out while groping for Derek’s hand.

Derek laughed, loud and long, and his mother glanced over her shoulder at them fondly.

“They’ll back off in a moment,” She stated, pressing the horn, “Your scent drew them in. That’s why we practically ran to the car.”

“Oh,” Stiles replied, feeling bad that he’d fought the leash and dawdled for a chance at fresh air. He’d have that regularly once he was bonded- assuming Derek allowed it- so he shouldn’t have been so greedy, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” Derek soothed, reaching out and turning his head towards him.

Stiles focused on Derek again, and he had to struggle to remember they weren’t alone or in his territory. He wanted to climb him like the trellises in the courtyard, sniffing at him like he had a fresh summer breeze through the bars that kept him separated from the world. He was suddenly intently worried that he wouldn’t be able to bond with Derek at the hotel.

“Where’s your territory?” Stiles asked, voice cracking as anxiety pitched up in him.

“Shh,” Derek soothed, stroking his cheek with one finger. He had a slight bit of stubble coming in on his chin, just starting to shadow the fading baby fat. Stiles wanted to rub his face all over it and leaned in to do just that. Maybe if he tried hard enough they could manage to bond without having to fly to Derek’s territory.

“It’s in California,” Mrs. Hale answered for Derek since he was busy snuffling at Stiles’ hair and groping his thigh, “Keep it PG, boys. I know my son’s growing up, but I still don’t want a front row seat.”

“Wait,” Stiles’ head flew up, knocking into Derek’s nose and making him grunt in pain, “We’re in _Ohio._ ”

“Yes, it’s a rather long flight with several changeovers,” Mrs. Hale nodded, “That’s why I’m hoping you two will bond here.”

“Damn, you really _did_ cross the country going to every shop to look at omegas!” Stiles exclaimed, “How the hell was I worthy?”

Instead of answering both Mrs. Hale and Derek chuckled. It was Derek who explained.

“My mother travels for work,” Derek grinned, “And I work for her. We went to the shops in between cases because I ran out of shops near our territory.”

“Oh,” Stiles slunk down in the seat, embarrassed by his assumption, “So you were joking back in the shop?”

“We have a dry sense of humor in this family,” Mrs. Hale replied with a smile as she glanced in the rear view mirror, “You’ll get used to it.”

Stiles nodded and glanced out the window. They were at a red light and he wanted to see more of the world. He doubted Derek was the sort to lock him up, but it was a possibility. Just because he bonded with the young Alpha didn’t mean he’d want anyone seeing Stiles again. He was smiling out at a sign with a funny advertisement on it when someone detoured off the sidewalk and punched right through the window without any warning. Stiles shouted in horror as the man in a nice suit reached in and tried to haul Stiles out by his overall strap. Stiles opened his mouth to scream for Derek but what came out was a needy moan. The man was a powerful Alpha and his scent hit Stiles like a ton of bricks. So far anticipating Derek had kept him from being too frantic, but the very idea of an Alpha this powerful trying to claim him had him writhing in desire. Derek’s arms went around Stiles’ waist and he shouted for his mother to stop the man.

Mrs. Hale slammed her foot down on the gas while Derek held Stiles tightly and they barreled through the red light. The Alpha held on until Stiles’ overalls tore and even then he grasped the doorframe for several seconds. Then he was gone and Stiles was left panting and whining in agonizing need.

“Damn it,” Mrs. Hale swore, “He’s potent, isn’t he?”

“Like a fine wine,” Derek groaned, nosing at Stiles’ neck, “Mom, we need to _hurry_.”

Lights flashed and Mrs. Hale let out an anxious swear, “Okay. I’m getting pulled over. Take him into the back and start the bonding process. I’ll get out and tell the officer what’s happening.”

Derek pulled Stiles free of his seatbelt and bodily dragged him into the back where he was stuffed down amidst an umbrella and a few reusable bags for shopping. Derek swept them aside and tore the overalls in half to get to his flesh. Stiles cried out, spreading his legs and arching his back wantonly.

“The officer’s an alpha and he understands. He’s going to put on his sirens and get us to the hotel _fast_ ,” Mrs. Hale told them as she climbed into the vehicle. She double-checked the locks and they started following the loud wail of the siren.

Derek undid his fly and Stiles’ jaw dropped at his first sight of an _actual_ Alpha dick. He was long, uncut, and shockingly thick for someone his age. Stiles had a moment of panic that was quickly squashed by his unending need to be bonded. He whined in the back of his throat and Derek abandoned any attempt at removing the rest of his clothes to launch himself at Stiles. Derek had Stiles’ legs around his hips and was pushing into him without hesitation, Stiles’ slick having long since drenched him to make way for this very action. Stiles wrapped legs and arms around the young Alpha above him and gasped as his body was stretched in a way he’d never experienced. An omega was still considered virginal if they’d only ever been penetrated by another omega- a necessity when dealing with heat without an Alpha- and now Stiles knew why. Derek was twice the girth of an omega and his own slim cock was put to shame by the monster pushing into his body. Derek groaned, pulling out after only managing to get halfway in and then pressed in again while panting frantically. They turned sharply and the two were flung onto their sides. Derek’s cock slipped out and Stiles let out a frantic cry and used his well-placed leg to drag him back. Derek gripped his hips with painfully strong fingers and pulled Stiles in until the babbling young man was wrapped around his cock again.

“Oh my _gods!_ ” Derek cried out, voice ragged and eyes wide with shock.

Stiles came. Hard. His entire body convulsed and his cock emptied across Derek’s nice Henley as he let out a strangled scream of frustration. It didn’t even feel _good_. It was just a reaction to being overstimulated that left him with a deeper ache in his body that he swore moved up into his very _soul_.

“I need… I need… I need…” Stiles whimpered pathetically, hips flexing weakly.

His climax had done one good thing, it had spurred his body on to tenting further and Derek’s throbbing shaft slid into him with his next eager thrust. Derek let out a chain of swears and rolled them back over, thrusting into Stiles desperately.

“Oh gods,” Derek moaned, biting at his neck.

Stiles bared his neck eagerly, waiting for the swelling to start. If they were going to bond two sets of erectile tissue would swell, one at the base of Derek’s shaft and the other a soft lump on Stiles’ neck. When Derek came his knot would inject fluids into Stiles’ body that would claim him as Derek’s own omega for the rest of his life, and Derek who would drink it down in similar fashion would bite the gland at Stiles’ neck for his claiming fluids. The fluids Stiles produced would heighten his sexual attraction to Stiles while making it easier for him to smell him from far away.

Derek was moving over him fast, his balls slapping Stiles’ ass loudly despite the sirens outside, but his knot didn’t swell. Stiles cried out and clawed at him, making the keening sounds instinctively as his body screamed for a mate. _Any mate_. He knew he’d be calling in every Alpha around him for miles if he kept it up, but he couldn’t manage to stop himself. He felt his face and body change, beefing up a bit as he wolfed out, and Derek snarled above him and bit at his neck. Stiles hoped but… nothing catching happened. There was no gland to bite. Without it being a ‘safe’ location neither of them could bond. It made sense in a world where bonding involved being tied together for a lengthy period of time by a spongy protrusion on Derek’s member.

Derek let out a frantic sound, and growled out that it wasn’t working. His mother sounded a bit frightened as she reassured them that the hotel would be enough. She’d make sure they felt safe there. She’d get the _entire police force_ involved if she had to. She’d shut down a wing of the hotel. She’d pull the fire alarm and have it evacuated.

They squealed to a stop and Stiles heard the cop shouting at Mrs. Hale to get the two of them wrapped up while he cleared the lobby. Mrs. Hale threw her coat at them and Derek pulled out of Stiles’ ass with a groan of frustration before wrapping Stiles in his mother’s coat.

“This is good,” Derek panted, face flushed and twisted in anxiety, “As an Alpha her scent will help. It establishes a micro territory to ward off other Alphas and help us both feel safe enough to bond.”

Stiles had never heard of that, but was too far gone in lust to argue. He knew what was happening. He was going on heat early. Derek’s partial claiming had kicked it in and Stiles’ mind was going fuzzy with unbridled need. He doubted he could walk and he slurred that fact out to Derek. The young man buttoned his fly but didn’t bother to tuck his swollen dick back in, then he lifted Stiles into a bridal carry without another word.

Stiles was shaking by the time they got to the elevator, and before they entered Mrs. Hale did indeed pull the fire alarm. She stepped into the elevator and pushed the button to shut the doors, giving the police officer- who was holding a hormone resistant mask over his face to keep himself sane- a curt nod of thanks. He muttered a good luck to them and then turned away. Stiles whined and moaned in Derek’s arms, fighting him without meaning to as he tried to twist free so he could get back to the hardness he needed inside his body. Mrs. Hale was flushed and panting a bit, apparently equally aroused by Stiles, but her maternal instincts were keeping her from trying to claim her son’s future mate. That and she was likely bonded as well, so she had a more stable mindset than a bachelor would.

“Hold _still_ ,” Derek growled as the elevator halted.

“Alphas make up five percent of the population,” Stiles babbled, trying to calm himself with facts from his lessons, “They are the ruling class and generally have higher intelligence than most other genders.”

“That’s right, sweetheart,” Mrs. Hale soothed, “We’ll take care of you.”

“ _I_ will,” Derek snarled, inching away from his mother.

She didn’t respond, just walking forward with a powerful set to her shoulders. The hallway was deserted, doors hanging open where people had fled them to avoid being burned alive in the ‘fire’. He doubted she’d encounter much resistance from anyone who chose to face her down, not with her Alpha presence firing all over the place. Stiles buried his face in Derek’s neck and clung to him as a powerful surge of arousal had his body all but convulsing. He let out another cry for a mate despite all attempts to stop it from crawling up his throat.

“Omegas make up seven percent of the population and are physically, mentally, and emotionally weaker… which is bullshit because I’m smart as fuck.”

“Yeah you are,” Derek whispered against his ear, “Just look how well you’ve done. My sweet, gorgeous, _smart_ omega.”

“Mine,” Stiles moaned, scratching weakly at Derek’s chest, “Please, Alpha. _Please_.”

Derek moaned at his pleas, his step faltering as his urges nearly overwhelmed him, but he kept up his gait until he got to the doorway that his mother quickly opened with a keycard.

“Get in there and mount him on _my_ bed. The scent will help establish a temporary territory. Worry about changing the sheets later. I _will_ guard this door, Derek. Do you trust me?”

“Yes,” Derek ground out, his voice ragged. Stiles knew their exchange was more for him than for Derek. The omega hearing Derek’s acceptance of his Alpha’s protection should help his mind settle into a safe zone.

Derek staggered through the door and practically threw Stiles onto the nearest bed before swearing and dragging him off of it and onto the other one. He tore off his mother’s coat and the remains of the overalls before thrusting home with a ragged grunt. Stiles wasn’t even aware of spreading his legs and lifting them up at the knees. He’d done it all automatically and with a great deal of needy cries for a mate.

Derek stood at the side of the bed and fucked Stiles into oblivion, grunting and moaning as he leaned forward to breathe in his scent and sniff at the bed as well. Stiles knew what he was doing and buried his own nose in Derek’s throat to breath deep. He had a mantra going in his head that was something along the lines of ‘mine, mate, safe’ and when he felt Derek’s cock stutter against his hole, suddenly too big to fit inside, he let out a triumphant cry.

Derek, however, let out a suddenly pained and frantic shout.

“Oh gods, _it hurts!_ ”

“Welcome to hormones, baby Alpha,” Stiles snorted.

Not even heat and a need to bond could stop him from rolling his eyes. Stiles had been dealing with the agony associated with heat his entire life, but Derek was getting his first knot _now_ , and it was probably akin to a tooth coming in… on his dick, which was an Alpha’s prize possession. Derek, sadly, didn’t take well to his sass and bit down on the soft flesh of his shoulder with an angry snarl. He missed the firm swelling of Stiles’ mating gland by a mile and now it was Stiles’ turn to make pained whimpers.

Derek shoved hard with his hips, using his grip on Stiles’ shoulder and the two hands digging into his hips for leverage, and pushed his knot into Stiles’ body. He was fueled by rage, but once Stiles’ hot, tight muscles were fluttering around his knot he forgot his insult and let go of his shoulder to frantically seek out his mating gland. Derek’s cries were loud enough to hurt Stiles’ ears, but his own needy moans were probably overwhelming them. He arched his neck and gripped Derek’s hair, guiding him to the spot that felt swollen to the point of pain just between neck and shoulder. Derek let out a soft growl and bit down, his sharp teeth piercing the gland and spraying the inside of his mouth, Stiles’ neck, and the bed with a tangy fluid. It must have tasted divine because he latched on more fully and suckled while moaning and rolling his hips.

The rolling motions did it. Stiles felt his prostate grazed properly for the first time in their frantic coupling as the knot rubbed him in all the right ways. His eyes rolled back into his head and his entire body shook with a full body orgasm that took away his very ability to make a sound. Stiles’ entire body locked and released over and again as Derek continued to grind into him and moan while suckling on his throat. Stiles knew he’d have a big purple welt on his neck for _days_ , and a faint scar for the rest of his life, and the very idea of the claiming mark being seen by all left him gasping as his pleasure sank into satisfaction.

“Derek,” Stiles sighed.

Derek moaned softly, rolled his hips a few more times, pressing his balls tight to Stiles’ ass. He could _feel_ them drawing up and let out a few sharp gasps as he realized what was about to happen. Then Derek thrust against him sharply, his mouth broke the seal at Stiles’ neck, and he threw back his head to howl his possession and release to the world. Stiles could feel the hot pulses as wave after wave of Alpha seed flooded his greedy passage. His muscles along his abdomen worked without him telling them to, burning as unfamiliar body parts woke up and began directing that flood of semen to his womb. Stiles gasped and writhed and another pulse of fluids shot out of his cock. Derek lowered his head to stare down at Stiles, eyes wide and expression glazed as he continued to tremble through the longest, most drawn out orgasm of his life. Stiles knew that Alphas only knotted with omegas, and they only came small amounts outside of a knotting, so Derek was likely drunk on pleasure. He reached up and ran his hand over the fluttering pulse points revealed to him by Derek’s shirt riding low on his neck where Stiles must have torn it in the heat of the moment. It was already destroyed so he had no reservation in drawing his claws down it and separating the fabric like a vest. He ran greedy, possessive hands over Derek’s defined chest and the beginnings of a six-pack on his young body. He’d be gorgeous and ripped in a year or two, that was for damn sure. He was _already_ gorgeous!

“You’re gorgeous,” Stiles muttered, used to saying whatever popped into his head.

“Yeah,” Derek panted, mind still half gone with lust. He rolled his hips again and let out a cry that sounded as if it was torn from him as the pleasure and surges of come started up again, “Oh fuck, oh fuck, _oh fuck!”_

“I know,” Stiles breathed, rolling his own hips and milking a whimper from Derek, “It’s so good you almost want it to stop because it’s scary good. Like… overwhelming and almost painful but still so, so good.”

Derek reached down and grasped Stiles’ cock and he let out a sound like a startled dog. Derek was too far gone to speak, but he narrowed look and deepened eyebrows said enough: _if you’re still talking I’m not doing this right_. Stiles silently agreed. After all, it was the first time he’d had an Alpha’s hands on his dick, though he _had_ understood the previous urgency. Now, however, with bonding almost complete and their bodies tied together for the next half hour or so, it made more sense to enjoy each other. Derek worked his shaft the way he probably did his own; with rough, firm strokes that had Stiles gasping for breath. He twisted his hand on the downstroke, right around the head, and then surged up fast. Stiles was completely wrecked. He was filled up, his prostate was being prodded whenever Derek’s hips rolled, and his most sensitive parts were being stroked with a possessive grip. He shook through an unbelievably satisfying orgasm, his toes curling and his neck arching as if he wanted to be bitten again. His body was out of fluids to produce for anything besides slick, but that didn’t stop Stiles from moaning as pleasure shot up and down his spine. His clench on Derek’s cock milked his knot again and the young Alpha let out a savage snarl before biting down on an unmarked place on Stiles’ neck. He gnawed at him like a bone and Stiles whimpered as the pain only fired up his desire. He surged into another climax and sobbed as his body shook and burned. Derek gave his hips another firm roll, pushing as deeply into Stiles as he could, and let out a long, low, almost pained moan.

“Oh gods,” Derek choked out, pushing up to give himself more room, “Oh my _gods_ , you’re sucking on my dick!”

Stiles wanted to argue that he was _not_ sucking, he was being well and thoroughly fucked, thank you very much, but then he noticed his muscles had started to roll in his abdomen again and they must have gotten it right this time because Derek was shaking above him. A line of drool dripped from the Alpha’s slack jaw and Stiles snorted in amusement, reaching up to wipe it off and then wipe his hand on the bed.

“Breathe, my Alpha,” Stiles soothed. He knew that Omegas tended to be out of it before mating and aware after, and that Alphas were the reverse, but this was ridiculous! Had _he_ been a salivating ball of hormones during the car ride? Stiles thought back and decided that yes, he probably had done a bit of drooling and heavy breathing. Thank goodness Alphas liked a bit of mindless rutting when claiming was upon them. He knew in time they’d both become less animalistic in their urges, but for now it was all he could do to sooth the flushed Alpha above him.

“Stiles,” Derek moaned softly, dropping his head to his shoulder, “ _Stiles_.”

“I’m here,” Stiles soothed, stroking his hands along his back beneath his tattered shirt, “I’m here, my Alpha. Derek. My _mate_.”

“Stiles!” Derek shouted suddenly, and let out a wrecked sob as his entire body shuddered.

The knot began to deflate and Stiles let his body relax as the hormonal tide ebbed. Derek popped free and simply slid to the floor, head resting on Stiles’ thigh where his legs had dropped to hang awkwardly off the bed. Every muscle in Stiles’ body hurt but he was pounding with energy that hadn’t been present before hand. It was the nesting urge starting up. He was feeling an intense affection for Derek, and the urge to get up and pamper him was overwhelming the discomfort in his stretched tendons and aching joints. He pushed himself upright, fighting off the dizziness as his blood tried to remember it’s normal day-to-day job and settled other places besides his swollen ass and now limp cock. He reached down to stroke Derek’s hair and the disoriented Alpha looked up at him with glazed, heavy eyes.

“Mine?” Derek mumbled.

“Yours,” Stiles promised.

“Hungry,” Derek replied, and sagged sideways to collapse on the floor.

Stiles chuckled and stood up, joints protesting loudly and muscles getting in a some silent complaint as well. He stretched, ignoring the fluids running down the back of his legs, and headed for the bathroom. He stuffed a towel between his legs and behind his bollocks to catch the mess and washed his hands before waddling to the small fridge in the room. He pulled out a wrapped salad and a bottle of juice and headed for Derek. He had no way to lift the heavy Alpha, so he sat on the floor, guided Derek’s head to his lap, opened the food and drink, mixed the dressing, and began to gently feed his tired Alpha. Derek was asleep, but his instincts to eat after mating were in full effect. He opened his mouth like a hungry bird, chewed thoroughly, and swallowed obediently. Stiles recalled his training and kept a careful eye on Derek, knowing some Alphas choked in this state. He slept deeply but ate without issue, so once the salad and juice were gone Stiles lay him flat, checked his mouth for stray morsels, and then covered him up with a blanket. He found a shirt and some boxers in a suitcase that smelled like Derek and put them on before hesitantly opening the front door. It wasn’t fair to leave Mrs. Hale standing out there.

“Ma’am?” Stiles chirped, flushing red as she turned her head and sniffed the air loudly, “Um… we’re done… he’s sleeping…”

“Did you feed him?”

Stiles nodded, eyebrows furrowing in insult, “Carefully, and I got him some fluids, too.”

“Good omega,” She replied absently, entering the room to check on Derek and making a face at the scent, “I think I’ll request another room for the duration of our stay. Your heat is on strong so it wouldn’t make sense to move you now. Do you need anything?”

Stiles opened his mouth to reply, but his stomach beat him to it and growled loudly. He grinned sheepishly and Mrs. Hale gave him a fond smile.

“What was your name again?”

“Stiles, ma’am.”

“It’s Talia or mom now, your choice for which. I’ll go downstairs and get you two some proper food. I’m sure there wasn’t much in the fridge.”

Stiles shook his head in acknowledgement and she pecked a kiss to his forehead, “Welcome to the family, Stiles.”

She turned and left the room while Stiles stood there feeling warm inside and out. His Alpha snored loudly on the floor and he let out a sigh of happiness. His life was about to start and it looked as if his Alpha were a strong and intelligent man who Stiles could respect and adore. He could picture himself kneeling at Derek’s feet while he helped his mother with whatever important work she did. He’d be so smart for him. He’d remember important details so Derek didn’t have to and eat from his fingers and bring him coffee…

Stiles let out a happy sigh and crawled onto the bed that smelled more like Derek rather than Talia (mom?). He curled up, pulled the blankets over himself, and let himself fall into the deep slumber of a sated omega after caring for their Alpha.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek knew he did more than fuck and sleep for three days, but what he’d done was a dull and distant blur. He was sore, but while physically tired he was finally mentally alert. The same could not be said for his pretty little catamite. Stiles was passed out on his bed, one arm draped over Derek’s arm and the other buried beneath his pillow. Derek was glad Stiles liked being the little spoon because he was positive he’d want to hold the younger omega for the rest of his life. That being said, Stiles was his _mate_ , not his spouse; Derek was going to have to go home to his fiancé soon. He sat up with a heavy groan and staggered to the shower where he turned it on and scrubbed layers of crusty come off of himself. He’d only ever been with beta and Alpha women so he wasn’t used to his partner spewing fluids all over him as Stiles had done. Not that he was complaining. He’d just had the best sex of his _life_.

Derek climbed out of the shower and began collecting food for his exhausted lover. He had to get him fed before he could wrangle him up and into the shower so they could pack up and leave. While he moved about he kept an ear out for Stiles’ breathing so he’d know when he woke up, but the young man was out cold. Eventually he got tired of waiting for him to rise and stood up to check his phone. He had over a dozen messages from Isaac and a few from Scott, Boyd, and Erica. Derek smiled softly and glanced over the messages. They ranged from excited to hear Derek had _finally_ chosen an Omega, to a mention about the upcoming wedding, and then a long rant about how he hoped Derek hadn’t changed his mind about their union.

Derek sighed and hit the call button, waiting in silence when Isaac didn’t answer verbally right away. He continued to wait his fiancé out until the nervous young man finally spoke.

“Um, hello?”

“Hi,” Derek smiled softly.

“Did you reconsider?” Isaac blurted out.

“Why would I change my mind about marrying my best friend?” Derek asked, his voice warm with the affection he showed to so few.

Isaac let out a nervous laugh, “I mean… An _omega_ , Derek. They’re like… the best sex an Alpha can have.”

“So?” Derek shrugged, “Considering we haven’t…”

Derek trailed off, his smile falling off his lips. This was the problem. He and Isaac had grown up together. Isaac was from a very poor pack with a lot of issues and Derek was the son of the wealthy Alpha who ruled over the area where both his and Isaac’s packs resided. They’d gone to school together, played lacrosse together, and when Derek had reached sexual maturity they’d experimented just a bit. It hadn’t amounted to much. He and Isaac weren’t overly attracted to each other, but there was genuine love there. The problem was that Isaac was a beta, and from a pack that mostly _had_ betas; Betas and serious drug and alcohol issues. When Derek had found out that Isaac’s Alpha father was beating him he’d rode in on his proverbial white horse (his black Camaro) and rescued him. His mother had been furious when Derek had shown up and wrecked her idea of a proper political marriage to another wealthy family by announcing his intent to marry Isaac. Then she’d seen the marks around his throat from being strangled by his father and his broken nails from trying to escape the ice chest and had given them her blessing with a tremor in her throat that Derek had never heard before.

She’d required Derek to get an omega so he could continue the family line, but he suspected it was more likely that she wanted him to have someone he had chosen himself. Most Alphas Derek’s age already had an omega or two to play with, either by buying them or having their parents buy them for them, but Derek hadn’t ever found one that interested him. Once he became engaged to Isaac she had put pressure on him to actually choose one and begun dragging him across the country to visit shops and hopefully find an omega that spiked his interest. Since Derek had been chasing skirts all his adolescence they had both been shocked when Stiles had riveted his attention. The scent coming off of him- spicy and powerful like a mulled wine- had driven him wild even in the shop. He’d sassed his mother just to keep himself grounded and she’d recognized it and kept feeding his ire. She knew how to keep him calm like no one else and he was constantly leaning on her even though he was technically an adult and had his own wing of their mansion now and everything.

“Where will she be staying?” Isaac asked, anxiety still high in his voice. He was so afraid of being abandoned.

“I dunno,” Derek replied, “It all happened so fast. I genuinely never expected to find an omega I liked. I’ve never bought into that whole… you’ll smell them and know trope.”

“So did you?” Isaac asked, his voice lighter and a bit excited.

Derek smiled. _There_ was his best friend!

“Yeah, actually. I knew it he second I walked in so I followed my nose around and there he was. It was like a switch had been turned on. Suddenly I couldn’t picture myself with anyone else… er… except you, of course. I mean it’s not like this isn’t a normal arrangement. People do this all the time.”

“Right,” Isaac replied, the nerves back in his voice. Derek glowered at having put it there, “Wait a second… he?”

“Hm?” Derek blinked, recalling that Isaac had been expecting a female, “Oh, yeah. He’s a male omega. Not a big deal, they can still get pregnant and all-“

“Yeah, duh, I went to school dude. That’s not what I mean,” Isaac huffed.

“Okay, so…?”

“So, I thought the issue between us was my lack of vag, not my status!” Isaac snapped.

Derek froze, shocked and confused by Isaac’s sudden tone. He’d _never_ yelled at Derek.

“Isaac, do you _want_ to have sex with me?” Derek asked in shock.

“Well… I mean… we’re going to be married and I’m kinda _not_ interested in being a virgin for the rest of my-“

“With who?” A voice interrupted Derek’s thoughts, making him fumble the phone and spin around in surprise. He had been so focused on dealing with Isaac’s concern that he’d forgotten to listen for Stiles waking up.

Stiles was rubbing his eyes and looking worried, “Who are you going to have sex with?”

“My fiancé, apparently,” Derek replied, “Hang on a second, Stiles. Isaac? He’s awake. I have to go. I’ll be home and we’ll deal with this then.”

“Damn it, Derek!” Isaac choked out, and Derek paused, shutting his eyes as he heard tears on the other end of the phone. He hadn’t been expecting that. Isaac could be emotional at times, but Derek had always considered it the perfect counterpoint to Derek’s stoicism. Now he realized he’d been tuning the young beta’s emotions out again and it left him feeling guilty.

“I’m sorry, Isaac,” Derek soothed, “If you want we can get another omega. A female.”

A look of panic crossed Stiles’ face and he began to breathe shockingly fast. Derek froze, eyes widening as the young man turned pale and clutched at his chest.

“I’ll die!” He choked out, “I can’t go back! I can’t!”

“What? No! I’m not sending you back to the shop, you-“

Stiles scrambled towards him in a panic, tackling him to the floor and littering his face with kisses, “Please, Alpha. I’ll be so good. I’ll stop talking so much. I’ll make you come and come and…”

Derek fumbled for the phone he’d dropped, now worried about both Isaac _and_ Stiles, and managed to get it to his ear only to realize that Isaac wasn’t on the other end anymore. That left him with a lap full of needy Omega, tiredly grinding against his body despite the fact they were both literally incapable of getting an erection what with their bodies so spent.

“Stiles,” Derek growled out, “Get _off_.”

“Oh, I’ll get you off,” Stiles purred, climbing down his body and pulling the towel from his waist. He began mouthing at Derek’s cock, and if he hadn’t been rubbed raw from days of sex he’d have become a pile of goo at the clearly well taught lips and tongue that assaulted him.

“Ow! Stop that!” Derek snarled.

Stiles shrank back, eyes wide and gasping for breath. He clutched at his chest again, clawing his flesh enough to break skin. Derek had never seen an omega behave that way before, but then again he had only ever had a lot of contact with his father and a few familial omegas. Young omegas grew up in shops where they could be kept safe or were isolated by rich families looking to barter them for profitable gain despite the shaky legality of that sort of transaction. Perhaps they were delicate when young or first mated?

Derek got to his knees and reached out, rubbing soothing hands along the frightened omega’s upper arms, “Hey, hey, it’s okay. Just slow your breathing before you pass out, okay?”

“Panic attack,” He croaked, giving Derek wide eyes, “You claimed _me_.”

“I know,” Derek nodded, “But a lot of Alphas claim more than one omega. It’s not uncommon. You won’t be ignored during your heat, I can promise you that.”

“Who was on the phone?” Stiles asked, face twisted in agony, “Not an omega. We can’t marry when another person is involved.”

“No, my beta fiancé,” Derek replied, “He’s a male so we need an omega to have children. You’ll be my _catamite_. I did mention that, you know.”

Derek paused as it suddenly occurred to him that this omega might not _want_ to have children. Male omegas were capable of it but had more difficulty in childbirth than females did. He’d just claimed the beautiful young man and brought him here to fuck him senseless without regard to his wants or needs. Having seen Isaac used and abused he couldn’t stand the thought of doing that to another. He knew omegas couldn’t leave those who claimed them. A chemical in Alpha semen during knotting made the omegas they mounted fall in love with them so they’d never willingly part with them. That didn’t mean that they’d be _happy_ , though, and the chemical the omega released didn’t make the Alphas have exclusive longing. They’d collect as many omegas as they could over their lifetime; Derek’s pickiness was genuinely odd. At his age Stiles should have been his second or even third omega, not his first.

“Do you want children?” Derek asked.

“Yes,” Stiles spat out instantly, “Dozens. Or one. Or two. How many do you want?”

Derek sighed, “I’m not getting rid of or replacing you. I want you to be mine forever. Please, give me your _honest_ answer.”

“I don’t know?” Stiles tried, giving Derek a frightened look, “You _claimed_ me.”

“I’m not returning you!” Derek snapped.

Stiles winced and Derek spoke carefully now, his voice low as he considered his words, “I expect you to be kind to my future husband and any omega I bring home, and in return I _will_ take good care of you, Stiles. You weren’t purchased on a whim. I waited a long time to find you. Got it?”

Stiles nodded weakly, still pale and worried, but he wasn’t panicking anymore.

“Yes, Alpha.”

“It’s _Derek_ ,” Derek huffed, “I’m going to be your Alpha, and you my catamite, but I’m not going to stand on protocol. We’ll talk about the baby thing later, and when you meet Isaac I’m sure you’ll like him. Maybe if he wants a female omega we’ll bring you to help pick her out, okay?”

“So… the female’s for him?”

“She’d have to be,” Derek shrugged, not willing to go into the fact that Derek couldn’t see himself touching anyone but Stiles. He thought perhaps he wasn’t meant to have another omega, “Look just… get dressed. We have to get home. Isaac’s worried and… just get dressed.”

To Derek’s surprise, a look of relief crossed Stiles’ eyes and a bit of his color returned. He held out a hand and helped the naked young man stand up. Stiles glanced around himself, searching for clothes, and Derek recalled he _had_ none. Derek had torn off his only garments in the car. He headed for his own suitcase and pulled out a few articles that he brought over to Stiles. Stiles held them to his face and breathed them in rather than dress immediately and Derek felt a distinct tug at his belly button at the sight of his omega luxuriating in his scent. When Stiles lifted his head his eyes were slightly dazed.

“It’s so weird,” Stiles breathed, “I know it’s all oxytocin and stuff, but this _feels_ real. I don’t even know your favorite color but I’d die for you.”

Derek shivered. Omegas were a bit scary. He’d seen his father follow after his mother with a look of obsessive devotion on his face, like a puppy wanting a treat, but he’d also seen him turn vicious and attack someone who dared to insult her. Overall the Alpha was responsible for the omegas behavior so his mother had been fined, but she had also been proud of him. She’d laid him down on a couch with his head in her lap and stroked his cheek for hours, smiling down at him with a wicked smirk on her face. Derek had learned that day that his father could be as violent as an Alpha on a rampage, and when he’d come of age his mother had sat him down to give him ‘The Talk’. It had consisted of explaining that omegas weren’t just for sex and breeding. They were the one person an Alpha could always trust. They would kill or die for their Alpha no matter how they were treated. They would spy. They would lie. They would be the best parent in the world. They would do _anything_ for their Alpha… and what history didn’t always teach in school was that it was many an omega’s secret actions that had led to Alphas being the ruling class.

“Yes, well,” Derek smiled softly, “Let’s hope it never comes to that. Now, put those on. I like the idea of you smelling like me.”

Derek was surprised by the possessive growl in his voice, but Stiles was apparently comforted by it because he bounded over to the bed and sat on the edge to pull the clothes on. Derek stopped him with a shake of his head and redirected him.

“I just remembered you haven’t showered,” Derek grinned, “I don’t like you smelling _that_ much like me.”

Stiles burst out laughing as if he’d cracked a hilarious joke rather than just an off-color one, and Stiles headed for the bathroom to shower. Derek dressed and headed for his mother’s room, sniffing it out since he’d been too out of it to get her room number from her. He knocked and she opened the door with a warm smile.

“My sweet boy!” She pulled him in by his jaw to kiss his forehead.

“ _Mom!_ ” Derek pulled away, frowning and wiping at the spot irritably.

Talia laughed and crossed her arms over her chest, leaning against the doorway, “Well, is he conscious?”

“Yes, and showering,” Derek replied, “We’ll be ready to go in an hour.”

“Very well, I’ll book a flight. The sooner we get home the better. Your father is furious that I’ve been detained.”

She rolled her eyes but Derek caught her arm before she could retreat into her room, “Is he… does he ever get jealous? Like of other omegas? Or betas?”

Talia gave Derek a cautious look, “I’ve never given him reason to, though I could with how often I’m away. They can smell us as well as we can smell them, Derek. Or is it Isaac you’re worried about? Does Stiles know your relationship with him is platonic?”

Derek’s eyebrows shot up. He’d gone to great lengths to keep that knowledge secret from his mother, even going so far as to swap semen with Isaac after they’d watched porn together a few times a week. They slept in the same bed, which was delightful since Derek was secretly an absolute slut for cuddling, and basically spent their time together as if they were properly in love. He _did_ love Isaac… he just wasn’t enamored with men’s bodies… or he hadn’t been… he’d never even asked Isaac. The porn they’d watched had been heterosexual with a healthy smattering of lesbian scenes, but he’d never noted when Isaac enjoyed it more. What if Isaac only wanted women and now that Derek was open to the idea things went south? What if he was disgusted with Derek and Stiles? What if he didn’t want to share their bed? What if Derek had to make peace between them, or worse, what if it wasn’t possible? He’d just assumed that anyone he brought home Isaac would eventually love. He’d also assumed he’d choose a female for them both to bed together, and that any omega he fell for would also fall for Isaac (in a lesser way, of course). In his mind the female omega that _hadn’t happened_ was the solution to their inability to bed each other. He’d pictured each of them fucking a hole, Isaac’s smaller beta cock in her tight ass, while their lips moved together in harmony. Now reality was crashing down and he felt like a naive fool.

Talia watched the confusion of thoughts tumble around in Derek’s head and then nodded her head in understanding, “I see. You’re going to have to figure this out, Derek. Unlike in a harem you will be sharing your omega with someone of higher rank than he is rather than having a home full of omegas or having an omega for each of you. That takes it to polygamy territory, and not everyone will understand that. Polygamous relationships can work, but they require a lot of communication and you aren’t the most vocal of young Alphas.”

“If Isaac and I can’t make it work…” Derek worried.

“We’ll find a cousin for him,” Talia said softly, “We’ll find a solution.”

“Thanks, mom,” Derek replied, nodding his head, “I’ll go and… get Stiles ready.”

“Okay.”

Stiles was waiting for him, his fingers drumming on the windowsill as he stared out the window at the world below, “It’s so _big_.”

Derek smirked, recalling another time Stiles had uttered those words, and he headed over to stand behind him with his arms around Stiles’ waist.

“I mean, I knew, you know? We take geography and stuff at omega school, though not much. I did my own research and I watch TV like it’s an addiction. So I _know_ the world is big. I just never _saw_ how big it was until now. I mean, how many stories up are we? Like a hundred?”

Derek chuckled, nuzzling into his delicious smelling omega’s neck, “Seven.”

“Wow,” Stiles breathed, leaning forward and pressing his nose to the glass.

“You’re safe to go outside now, Stiles,” Derek assured him, though he seemed to have no reservations. He threaded his fingers through the young man’s short hair, “You’ll be taking your first plane ride soon. Nervous?”

Stiles snorted and turned around to raise an eyebrow at Derek, “Don’t say that with so much mirth in your voice. I’m not going to swoon and faint into your arms on the plane, only to be revived by your mouth on my mating mark.”

Stiles’ eyes fluttered and he pressed the back of his hand to his forehead as he imitated a dramatic swoon. Derek laughed, reaching out to pull him in by the loose trousers he wore. He nuzzled Stiles mating mark and the young man let out a soft gasp of surprise, his hands falling to Derek’s shoulders.

“Wow, that _does_ feel good,” Derek breathed, noting the tangy scent that rose from his flesh when the mark was stimulated, “You smell like Chinese food.”

Stiles laughed, “I’m white, dude. Like… blindingly white.”

“Still smell like Chinese food,” Derek grumbled irritably, rubbing the mark more.

“Dude, this is torture. My dick wants to wake up and say hello but you strangled it one too many times over the last few days.”

“I touched it?” Derek lifted his head in surprise, “I’ve never touched another guys dick before.”

Stiles’ eyebrows rose, “Not even Isaac’s?”

Derek scowled and instantly jumped on a convenient lie, “We’re waiting till marriage.”

He instantly saw the flaw. If Derek and Isaac stopped smearing their come on each other the family would worry that something was wrong, but if they smelled like sex around Stiles he’d know they were active. Then Derek’s fumbling with Stiles’ body in bed now that heat was over would be awkward to say the least. Derek made an awkward face and Stiles snorted.

“Dude, just admit it. You and Isaac aren’t getting it on.”

“My mother knows,” Derek sighed, “But I think the rest of my family is buying our act.”

“Secret’s safe with me,” Stiles promised, “Why didn’t you just _say_ so earlier? I’d have been way less uncool about it.”

_Because you’re supposed to be my solution to that problem…_

Derek shrugged and led the way to the bed again, “Watch TV while I pack, okay?”

“I can pack with you,” Stiles offered, but Derek cut him off.

“I know how I like things,” Derek insisted, “I don’t like other people touching my stuff.”

“I’m not other people,” Stiles replied softly, but when Derek glanced over he wasn’t verging on another panic attack, he just looked irritated.

Derek just shrugged and Stiles gave in and started watching TV while he packed. The young man’s leg bobbed and he fidgeted on the bed a _lot_ , annoying Derek until he was huffing in frustration.

“Could you maybe _not_ move every second of the day?” Derek snapped.

Stiles gave him a cross look and sat up, “I’m _bored_ , Derek. I don’t just watch TV. I multitask. I need something to _do_.”

“We just fucked until we could barely stand, how are you _bored_?”

“That doesn’t occupy my mind and body _now_ ,” Stiles pointed out with a frown, “It just makes me too tired to like… run on the treadmill or something.”

Derek shook his head in frustration and Stiles made a face as he considered a few things, “Wait, how will I exercise? Do I get my own treadmill? Or do I get to walk outside and stuff?”

“However you want,” Derek huffed, “We have a gym in the basement or you can walk the grounds. You’re not my _slave.”_

Stiles didn’t argue with him, but he sure looked as if he wanted to. They picked up Derek’s bags, Stiles grabbing a couple without Derek asking him to, and headed out into the lobby. His mother met them there and led the way while texting away on her phone. Derek spent the flight silent and pensive while Stiles babbled on at a million miles an hour about anything that crossed his mind. He fiddled with things around him, too, irritating Derek to know end until he started holding one of his hands just to keep them still. The response was for Stiles to rub his thumb up and down his hand until Derek was both irritated and slightly aroused. His body was healing from their excessive sex and he’d likely be ready to go next time they were able to have some privacy. He was looking forward to sex without the mindless state that heat induced so he could properly _remember_ it rather than just have a vaguely giddy feeling that he’d busted a nut unlike any other in his life.

Eventually even Talia Hale’s patience wore thin and she surrendered her phone to Stiles with a pack of downloaded games to keep him occupied. He let out an eager exclamation and buried himself in them, talking and fidgeting far less now that he had both a game _and_ the in-flight moving playing. He passed out a few hours to landing and Derek found himself smiling at the sleeping omega cushioned on his shoulder.

“He’s driving you crazy, isn’t he,” Talia asked, smirking at her phone as she flashed through it now that she had it back.

“Well… he’s kind of annoying,” Derek admitted softly, worried he’d hear him.

“Yes, but he’s also never been outside of a facility before. He’s going to need time to adjust and develop social skills. Your father was much the same.”

“ _Dad_ was like this?” Derek sputtered.

“Mmhm,” Talia nodded, giving her phone a fond smile in memory, “I lost my temper and beat him more than once. I suggest you curb any irritating behavior _before_ you get to that extreme.”

Now it was Derek’s turn to fidget. Talia was from a different generation, one that dealt with omegas with a far firmer hand than Derek’s generation had been raised to use. Many Alphas had been publicly shamed just for spanking their omegas in public, and it was generally considered bad form to _beat_ them. In fact, he’d heard of a few getting jail time for it. He was well aware that many omegas responded well to a Dom/sub relationship, but he also knew that some did not. They were all unique individuals… or at least that’s what he’d been taught in school. His exposure to actual omegas was slim.

“Thanks,” Derek grunted after a few minutes of thinking. Talia nodded and silence resumed.

He wondered what his uncle Peter would say. Peter was an omega who had never been adopted, and eventually he’d opted to get a surgery done to remove his reproductive organs and render him a beta. He’d then looked up his family and returned to them, arriving on their door on Laura’s sixth birthday with nothing but the clothes on his back and a very stubborn smile. He’d never left since. As far as Derek was aware he’d never even left the _house_ since the day he’d arrived. He often joked that he’d done it all to get his own ‘private facility’ instead of having to share it with young hormonal omegas that he’d been tired of placating during heat. Overall, Peter was an enigma, though a shockingly intelligent one. Talia hadn’t even known her parents had had an omega child, and was confused as to why they hadn’t kept him to further titles and land. Derek thought he knew why. He often caught Peter staring at him or some other person with his lips pressed tight and a coldness in his eyes. If his grandparents had seen that potential in him than it was entirely possible that they’d been rid of him for a reason. Thousands of buyers not bothering with him for _that_ long spoke volumes as well.

When the plane landed he shook his little catamite awake and led him down, still holding his hand. Some silence and the conversation with his mother had allowed him to remember that Stiles was entirely new to the world. Now that he had that perspective he watched as he craned his head around in the airport to take in everything, eyes wide and excited with everything they passed. When they walked passed a McDonalds he nearly ripped Derek’s arm off begging them both to try it.

 _“Everyone_ eats at McDonalds! I’ve seen them on TV in like _every_ movie and show ever!” Stiles wailed, pointing at it and bouncing on the tips of his toes.

“It’s gross,” Talia replied, wrinkling up her nose.

“It’s not that bad,” Derek replied, “And it’s not like we’re arriving near a meal time. Let him try some.”

Derek tugged Stiles to the line and let him rant about all the things he wanted to get, but when they got to the head of the line he put an arm around his shoulders and firmly clasped his hand over his mouth. Then he ordered for him despite Stiles aggressively licking his palm. They took the bag with them while Stiles rooted through it, walking quickly beside Derek as he guided him with one hand on his arm.

“I got a toy,” Stiles stated in surprise.

“I ordered you a kid's meal,” Derek smirked.

“Dude. Ow,” Stiles huffed, “Oh, cute! I love Pinkie Pie! Pinkie Pie is my spirit animal! Wait… is this… is this _mine_?”

Stiles had stopped so suddenly with a look of absolute shock on his face that Derek had done so as well, alarmed by the sudden panic in his scent. He frowned as he stared at Stiles in confusion for a while.

“Yes, dear,” Talia spoke for him, “It’s yours.”

“Wow,” Stiles stared down at the plastic wrapped toy in his hand in shocked silence.

Derek tugged on his arm and they continued on, but Stiles was rendered completely mute while he stared at the toy. Derek’s father picked them up at the terminal entrance and they piled into the car in a hurry rather than waste time on greetings when a thousand taxi’s and family members were crowding the entrance to get to their own people. Stiles was silently eating fries and moving the legs of a garish looking plastic pink pony. It came with a bunch of stiff plastic balloons and a wagon. Derek was 100% confused and Stiles was sniffling as if he were fighting back tears.

“Do you like the food?” Derek tried.

“Yeah,” Stiles said softly.

“Quiet one, eh?” Derek’s father piped up from the front seat, “I figured you’d go for a talker. Well, as long as you’re happy!”

Talia turned in the passenger seat and gave Derek an incredulous look that had him snorting in amusement. They both fell to peals of laughter and even Stiles joined in while Derek’s father glanced at them all in confusion between watching the road.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Since it's come up from numerous people, PLEASE read the tags before continuing to read this story or you will be disappointed and/or triggered. This was never a Sterek fic and it won't be becoming one. Sorry!

 

Stiles could smell Derek’s anxiety as they pulled up to the absolutely _enormous_ house. It was a light brown brick mansion with white pillars in the front and gigantic windows everywhere. There were carefully sculpted bushes everywhere that would put Edward Scissorhands to shame. There were two doors side by side like a grocery store and Stiles had his face pressed to the glass in shock. It was bigger than the shop he’d grown up in, which boasted two stories and an enclosed rooftop courtyard.

When one of the double doors flies open Stiles lets out a shriek of delight as a dog comes bounding out of the house. It’s a fluffy little corgi and Stiles is absolutely smitten within seconds. The car has barely stopped before he’s bounding out, dropping to his knees to snatch up the dog and bury his face in his fur. The dog… doesn’t like it. He snaps at Stiles and tears his ear right open, leaving the little omega climbing up Derek’s arm to avoid the vicious little creature.

“He _bit_ me!” Stiles accused angrily.

“You _grabbed_ him,” Derek huffed, “You can’t do that with strange dogs. They’ll think you’re attacking them or their home.”

“Oh,” Stiles whined.

Derek pushed him back to his feet, wiped the blood from his already healing ear, and showed Stiles how to introduce himself to a dog, coaxing the frightened corgi into coming forward and giving his lowered hand a sniff. Once the dog had partaken of one of Stiles’ fries all was forgiven and Stiles was covered in little doggy kisses like he’d always dreamed.

“This is all way too good to be true,” Stiles beamed up at Derek while he smiled softly down at his omega.

“Derek?” A voice called.

Derek’s head shot up and he turned around to see Isaac standing in the doorway in bare feet, his usual dark clothes, with adorably styled hair. He had his hands in his pockets and was giving Derek an anxious stare.

“Hey,” Derek stated, nodding to him, “Come on, Stiles. Meet my fiancé, Isaac.”

“Oh,” Stiles stood up, rubbing his hands the pants he was wearing, and gave Isaac a worried look, “Um. Hi.”

“Hi,” Isaac replied, barely glancing at him, “Derek? Can we talk? Like, in private?”

Derek huffed in frustration, but didn’t refuse him, “Let me show Stiles where he’ll be sleeping.”

“ _Stiles_?” Isaac asked, nose wrinkling in confusion, “That’s a weird name.”

“He’s a weird guy,” Derek replied, mouth twitching in amusement.

Stiles was nearly straining his neck as he glanced around himself in shock. There were random chachkies everywhere, probably all worth a fortune, and the carpet was so lush he was certain it was softer than the mattress he had at the shop. Stiles followed Derek up a curved stairway, down a hallway with a huge picture of Derek’s family, and into a room that was as opulent as the rest of the building.

“Whoa!” Stiles gaped, “I’m staying _here_?”

“Not exactly,” Derek smiled softly, “This is the room I share with Isaac. You will be in the mistress suite through the walk in closet.”

Derek opened the walk in closet door and showed Stiles the doorway on the opposite side that led him to a small bedroom with a bed, bookshelf, twelve inch television, and dresser, and a tiny chest with a few stuffed animals sitting on it. Stiles looked around himself with wide eyes and tested the bed by sitting down and bouncing on it lightly.

“This is… is it… mine?”

“Sure,” Derek nodded, “I’m sorry about the stuffed animals. I thought I’d be bringing home a girl and they usually like those things, so…”

Stiles leaped for them before Derek could pick even one up to get rid of it. He clutched them to his chest and gave Derek the biggest puppy eyes he’d ever seen on a grown man. Derek couldn’t help but smile as his heart melted a bit.

“Okay, so you like them, too. That’s only a little adorable.”

“It’s _hella_ adorable,” Stiles grumped.

“Just wait here while Isaac and I talk. There’s a bathroom next door if you need it,” Derek turned and went back through the walk in to his own room, shutting both doors as he went.

Stiles sat in his room staring around himself in awe. He opened up the drawers and found a few hair supplies, some perfume, deodorant, and some omega sanitary napkins. He was grateful for the last ones, because just being around Derek and a bed had his body saturated. For now, however, he was more interested in sleeping since he’d spent two flights wide awake and high on adrenalin. Stiles stripped and curled up, snuggling his stuffed animals tightly to his chest as he sighed in contentment.

_I have a home!_

XXX

Derek stomped into the bedroom, knowing Isaac was spoiling for a fight but too tired to really deal with it. Then he thought of a solution. It was quite possibly a very Stiles way to solve it, but if he was going to take anything from his little omega it was possibly solutions. He turned sharply just as he shut the last door, crossed the distance to Isaac, and pulled him tightly against himself to breathe in his scent and nuzzle his neck.

“Thank goodness you asked to be alone.”

“Hmph?” Isaac replied, eyes probably comically wide.

Derek nuzzled in deeper and gave Isaac a soft squeeze, “I just spent an _entire_ plane ride trying to convince someone I’ve just met that I’m not going to abandon them for you, so I couldn’t have him seeing how much I want to hold you. Let him think we’re fighting.”

“Oh… yeah…” Isaac replied a little breathlessly.

There it was. That soft scent of arousal that crept up when they were close, but it was always overshadowed by the smell of fear and anxiety. Now that Derek knew that he was _not_ repulsed by the male figure, he was starting to analyze his previous failures with Isaac in the bedroom. He thought perhaps it was Isaac’s conflicting emotions were what contributed to Derek’s lack of interest. Who wants to be feared in bed? Perhaps some of the more dominant Alphas, but not Derek. He wanted sweet, cuddly, and apparently sassy, judging by the omega he’d chosen.

Derek stepped back to stroke his hand along Isaac’s cheek and smile at him charmingly. Isaac was as wide-eyed as he’d imagined, and as he watched him the young beta stared into his eyes and just _melted._ Derek’s breath caught. They’d tried to touch each other enough times that Derek had thought it was impossible, but seeing such longing in Isaac’s eyes had him leaning in to capture his lips…

Until the fear ratcheted up and he pulled back as if someone had slapped him, “You okay?”

“Um…” Isaac licked his lips, “Yeah. Of course. Why?”

_He has no idea!_

“Nothing,” Derek smiled softly, pressing a kiss to his forehead, “Let’s go to bed. I’m beat.”

Isaac looked disappointed, but there was no way Derek could jump his bones while he smelled as if he were anticipating assault. Isaac needed therapy. Or perhaps Derek was causing it? He had no way to know and was too exhausted to deal with it right then. Derek and Isaac changed and Derek went to shower in their en suite bathroom, deciding he needed it after the flight. Once he returned Isaac was half asleep in the bed. Derek cuddled into his best friend’s space, wrapping his arm around him and nuzzling his curly hair. Isaac smelled sweet now, full of contentment and love. He could picture himself spending the rest of his life with this sweet and strong young man, but he knew that it wouldn’t happen if he couldn’t manage to squash his fear. He’d just have to show Isaac that he wasn’t going to hurt him the way his father had- or any other way for that matter.

XXX

Derek woke up in the morning to someone rattling his doorknob.

“Hey!” A voice called, “Why’s this locked!”

Derek sat up while Isaac made a snuffling sound and burrowed deeper into the bed. He staggered over to the door to his walk in and headed through to Stiles’ room door. He opened it to find the young man rubbing his hands together and looking a mixture of pissed and scared.

“Why was that door locked?” A very naked Stiles demanded, hands on his hips.

“Isaac wanted to talk, remember?” Derek replied, slightly distracted as he stared down at Stiles’ tiny limp cock.

“Yeah, hours ago. It’s morning. We have to get up and do chores. C’mon. I need more clothes. I… um… left a bit of a mess in the other ones. Not a nasty mess, like the sexy kind. Of mess. A sexy mess.”

_You’re a sexy mess, idiot._

“We have servants,” Derek huffed, “Your only chore here is pleasing me.”

Stiles looked horrified and Derek gave him a baffled look, “What’s wrong with that?!”

“Dude, even assuming you _didn’t_ have another person sharing your bed- which he totally is despite you being all chivalrous- I’ll be so fucking _bored_!” Stiles whispered, rubbing his hand down his face.

Derek thought about how awful that would be… for himself and anyone in earshot, “Can you cook?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Go to the kitchens and tell them you’re a new servant. Anything to keep you busy. I’ll bring you some clothes in a minute.”

“Okay!” Stiles replied cheerfully.

Derek shut the door in Stiles’ face, and then regretted it as he was instantly hit with a flood of Stiles’ scent from the wind it made and _that_ went straight to the man’s cock. He shivered in desire and was just reaching for the door with the intention of fucking him stupid, but the door received a quick rap again. Derek paused and then opened it.

“Yeah?”

Stiles cocked his head to one side, “Where’s the kitchen at? This place is _huge_ dude! Oh, and am I allowed outside? I want to sunbathe.”

“Sunbathe,” Derek repeated flatly.

“Yeah. I saw it on TV.”

“TV.”

“Yeah, you know, those magic boxes with people living incredibly unlikely lives in them?” Stiles replied sardonically with both eyebrows raised and his lips pressed together.

A giggle behind him had Derek half turning to glance at Isaac, who was leaning against the doorframe in their bedroom and rubbing one eye sleepily, “Dude, _how_ did you end up with _him_?”

“That’s something I’ve been asking myself for days,” Derek huffed.

“No you haven’t,” Stiles replied back with just as much hauteur, “For the first several days all you were asking was if I could spread my legs further or lift my hips higher.”

Isaac laughed while Derek flushed in embarrassment and grumbled irritably.

“The answer was usually yes. I’m one _fine_ piece of ass. Speaking of you getting a piece of my ass, how about some more of that? I think I’m all healed up now!” Stiles chirped cheerfully.

Derek’s nostrils flared as desire shot through him again. He couldn’t believe he could actually have sex whenever he wanted now. No more having to woo someone into his bed or sneak around so no one knew he was ‘cheating’ on Isaac while Isaac waited at home with his perpetual virginity solidly in place.

“You think you can handle me?” Derek growled and watched with amazement as Stiles turned red from his cheeks down and his breath went light and excited. His scent shot through Derek- desire and no small amount of love- and he found himself reaching out to grab the omega’s arm and pull him against him, “I’m going to fuck your throat until you can’t chatter anymore.”

Stiles’ eyelids were heavy but his smile was challenging, “Bring it.”

“Oh, wow,” Isaac whispered, drawing Derek’s attention back.

“Zack?” Derek asked, holding a hand out, “Come and play with my new toy. You know how I _love_ to share with you.”

Isaac hesitated, “Can I just watch? I’ve barely ever been around omegas so…”

“Sure,” Derek nodded, “Where?”

He wanted to give Isaac the choice. If he didn’t want to share their bed with Stiles than he had ever right considering they were to be married. He couldn’t lose his best friend.

Isaac hesitated, giving Derek an anxious look, and then stepped aside to gesture to their bed. Derek hauled Stiles up on his shoulder and carried the giggling young omega into the bedroom to toss him down on the bed. He climbed up with a hungry growl and stripped off his wife beater, tossing it aside while Stiles panted for him, spreading his legs wide.

“Mouth. Now,” Derek growled. He wanted to be able to see Isaac’s face.

Stiles scrambled up onto hands and knees and leaned forward, mouth open and eyes flashing with challenge again. Derek growled as he tugged his boxers down. That little _shit!_ He loved to rile up Derek’s wolf, and it was making his teeth slip free and eyes change. He snagged Stiles’ hair and pulled him close, holding his dick in place as he slid it over Stiles’ tongue.

Stiles lifted an eyebrow and Derek swore angrily. His face was so _expressive_. It was like having a conversation with him. Even with cock in his mouth Derek knew what Stiles was thinking, and it was a long mantra of ‘ _that all you got?’_ and ‘ _fuck me stupid, Neanderthal_ ’.

“Yeah,” Derek growled, and pressed in deeper.

Stiles’ lips closed around his shaft and the omega’s eyes fell shut as he groaned before his throat was full of cock. Derek’s eyes widened in shock as he swallowed around the head eagerly. He’d never had anyone deep throat him like that! He’d had people _choke_ on his member, but never swallow him down as if he were a delightful treat.

“Fuck!” Derek gasped, feeling his cock swell further.

Stiles shifted back, sucking hard, and moaned his agreement to Derek’s words before throwing himself forward and _intentionally_ choking himself on his Alpha’s hard dick.

“Oh fuck,” Isaac choked out, and Derek threw him a glance at the sound, having forgotten he was there. Then he turned his head and gaped as he got an eyeful of Isaac with a full-on sex flush. He had his hands in his boxers and was jerking off almost frantically.

“Oh gods,” Derek moaned, feeling his knot begin to swell, “Stiles… fuck… I’m…”

Stiles’ hand flew up to grip Derek’s knot and massage it fully. Derek lost all control of his hips and began to fuck Stiles’ face, gasping for breath as pleasure shot up and down his spine and goosebumps erupted on his ass. Stiles let him have his way, making lewd slurping sounds and gasping for breath as Derek took him violently. His eyes were watering but he canted forward enough to show he wanted every second. Isaac let out a sharp cry of excitement and Derek caught the scent of his seed in the room. It drove Derek over the edge and he grunted as he erupted into Stiles’ mouth. There was far too much semen with his knot engaged, so it flooded out of the corners of Stiles’ mouth and even came out his _nose_. He swallowed what he could down and sat back, choking a bit and looking proud of himself as he wiped off his eyes on his arm.

“Oh shit,” Derek panted, his knot pulsing eagerly. He could easily come again but he had to make sure Stiles wasn’t going to dry drown on his jizz first, “You okay?”

“Fuck yeah, plug my ass!” Stiles croaked, voice hoarse from the rough treatment of his throat. He spun around and lifted that pert bum into the air, wiggling it suggestively.

Derek didn’t need to be told twice. He threw himself on top of Stiles’ back and thrust in eagerly. He had his face buried in Stiles’ neck and was biting at him gently while he thrust a few times for good measure and then knotted him firmly. Derek lifted himself up, hands pressed firmly to Stiles’ backside where he gripped his flesh tightly.

“Oh gods,” Derek moaned, “So tight!”

Isaac let out a moan that had Derek shivering in excitement.

“What’s it like?” Isaac panted, and Derek glanced over in surprise to see him still touching himself, forcing his cock to firm up again, “What’s it feel like inside him.”

Derek rolled his hips, grinding his knot into Stiles’ prostate and choking on his words as the pretty little omega clenched around him.

“Derek!” Stiles cried out, “I’m so close!”

“Touch yourself,” Derek panted.

Stiles reached down and gripped himself firmly, stroking eagerly as he rolled his hips into Derek’s slow grind until they were speeding up. Derek panted, eyes squeezed shut as pleasure built up again.

“So tight,” Derek gasped to answer Isaac, “Wet and warm. _Hot_. Like a furnace. I’m… uhn… swallowed down. Sucking on me. Such a hungry hole, wanting me inside, squeezing my knot. Fuck, my knot’s so… so… _Isaac.”_

Derek had _meant_ to say Stiles as he came, but that wasn’t happening while he was talking to the beta. Stiles didn’t seem offended. If anything he gave Isaac a sassy glance and then came with a low groan, dropping his head as he painted the bedspread with his clear ejaculate.

Derek knelt there a moment, his shaft throbbing as his knot continued to pulse out his seed into his omega’s flexing body. He could feel the muscles inside of him rolling as Stiles’ body guided his seed to his womb.

“Stiles,” Derek breathed, petting that mile-long spine, “I’m going to fill you up. You’re going to give me beautiful children, Stiles.”

“Yeah,” Stiles panted, “But first… I think I need to give someone _else_ head.”

“Hm?” Derek asked, mind still drowning in the low hum of pleasure that followed a knotting orgasm.

“You wanted to share me with him, right?” Stiles purred, “So my throat is all nice and prepped. C’mere, Isaac.”

Derek’s eyes opened in time to see Stiles licking his lips lewdly and shivered in excitement, “Yeah, Isaac. _Get him_.”

Isaac hesitated only a moment longer and then hurried forward and pressed his red cock into Stiles’ mouth. He knelt there, eyes wide and that same smell of fear trickling over him. He glanced up at Derek anxiously.

“Is this… okay?”

“Yeah,” Derek panted, “It’s okay. It’s so… so good.”

Derek’s eyes fell shut as he shivered in pleasure, but he could feel the thrust of Isaac’s hips as he began to push into Stiles’ mouth. He opened his eyes to see Isaac with his own head thrown back, one hand gripping Stiles’ hair as he fucked his face with wild abandon. His normally pale features were painted like a porcelain doll with his ardor. He looked absolutely gorgeous and Derek told him so, making Isaac whine low in his throat.

“Y-you’re stuck there, right?” Isaac asked, voice trembling.

“Yeah,” Derek replied, “For like… half an hour. You want to wait for me?”

Isaac shook his head, and to Derek’s relief the last of the fear-scent vanished as he lost himself to pleasure. He was riding the high of his first orgasm and eager to get to the next one. He knew it was hard to push onto multiples for a beta, but Isaac was determined and Stiles was sucking whenever he could get a breath in. The scent of sex was high in the air when Isaac’s face flushed bright red and he let out several harsh pants before spilling his cream into Stiles’ bruised throat.

“Oh my gods!” Isaac practically shouted, collapsing onto the bed. He was splayed there like a catamite and Derek groaned at the sight.

“How the _hell_ did I get to gorgeous men in my bed?” Derek grunted, and then lost all control of his breath as Stiles clenched around him again.

Stiles moaned, mouth open wide as he vocalized all his pleasure. Isaac lifted his head weakly to watch the young man climax again.

“Whoa,” Isaac breathed, and then let his head fall back in exhaustion.

“Yeah,” Derek agreed, guiding Stiles to lie down with him.

He wrapped his arms around his omega, holding him close, and reached one hand around to try and catch Isaac’s hand. Isaac was oblivious to Derek’s longing to touch him, but Stiles saw it all and grasped Isaac’s hand, dragging it forward to press it into Derek’s palm. Isaac stilled with a soft catch of his breath and Derek stroked his thumb across his knuckles.

“Y-you’re still stuck?” Isaac asked.

“Yeah,” Dreek replied, licking his lips awkwardly, “You need something? I can… I can… do something.”

Derek wasn’t sure what Isaac could possibly want. He’d come _twice_ , which was a lot for a beta. He should be satisfied; unless he wanted Derek to stop touching Stiles? That would be a problem, because Derek didn’t _ever_ want to stop knotting Stiles and knotting meant he would be tied to him for a while.

“No,” Isaac sighed, relaxing into the bed, “I’m good. Are you good? Did he… are you like… done?”

“Yeah,” Derek replied, “I’m satisfied. Did you want me to-“

“No,” Isaac stated sharply, “Dude. I just said _I’m good_.”

Derek’s eyebrows furrowed and Isaac pulled his hand away, but Derek held on, “What’s your problem?”

“Dude, he’s scared of your _dick_ ,” Stiles chuckled, “You guys are a mess. How did you ever function without me?”

“He’s not scared of my…” Derek’s eyes pried open to fall on where Isaac was sitting on the bed looking guilty and afraid while trying to get away, “Oh, shit. You’re afraid of my dick.”

“It’s… dude, it’s fucking _huge_ ,” Isaac stammered, “And you always just expected to top me. Like, we never discussed it. You just started reaching for my ass like you had a right!”

“I did not!” Derek argued weakly.

“I’m a top, Derek,” Isaac stated, eyebrows firming up together as he took a stand against his Alpha for the first time. Stiles’ sass must have given him a set of Alpha balls because he’d never looked at Derek like _that_ before, “I’m literally _grossed out_ by the idea of you fucking my ass or mouth. Like, ever. I’m sorry, Derek. I love you, and you’re gorgeous, but I can’t do that.”

“It feels _good_ ,” Derek argued weakly, “You saw Stiles, he…”

“Is an omega,” Isaac cut him off firmly, “I’m not. I’m a _beta_ , and you can’t treat me like an omega. I have _no_ urge to have my ass filled up whatsoever. I don’t go on heat. I won’t ever beg for your dick, Derek. Not going to happen.”

“So try it,” Stiles chuckled, “His isn’t huge, you could take it.”

“What?” Both men asked in confusion.

Stiles turned his head to give Derek a lascivious eyebrow wiggle, “If it feels so good than let _him_ fuck your ass, dude.”


	4. Chapter 4

“But… I’m an Alpha,” Derek stuttered, propping his head up on one arm and giving Isaac a confused look.

“Yeah, and I’m a beta male. I’m not _meant_ to be topped by an Alpha. Just like omega females can’t take it up the ass by an Alpha either without it _fucking hurting_. They’re meant to be topped vaginally. Just like Stiles here would feel loose to me- no offense, bro- because _his_ ass is meant to be pounded by _you_.”

“Well…” Derek stuttered, “That’s why I was going to get you an omega female. Then you could do her up the butt and-“

“Assuming she even wanted that,” Isaac huffed, “You didn’t _get_ an omega female- no offense, bro- Derek, this isn’t going to _work.”_

Derek’s knot deflated so fast that Stiles gave him an alarmed look over his shoulder. The Alpha struggled upright while Isaac headed for his clothes.

“No. Zack. Wait.”

“No, Der, this just _isn’t-“_

Derek grabbed Isaac’s arm and turned him around… and completely chickened out.

“My mom says that we can find a cousin for you,” Derek told him through clenched teeth.

Devastated was a good word for the look on Isaac’s face as he nodded mutely. Behind him Derek heard Stiles shift on the bed. He was probably relieved that he wouldn’t have to share Derek. Derek was miserable.

“If the cousin isn’t high enough in rank my dad will just come and get me,” Isaac said softly.

“We’ll make it work,” Derek stated firmly.

“Yeah,” Isaac pulled free from Derek’s numb fingers, “You’ve said that before.”

Isaac pulled on his clothes while Derek stood there, feeling sick to his stomach as his plans fell apart around him. His best friend was in danger again because Derek couldn’t fix things for him. An Alpha was in charge of their pack- either their immediate or an entire region- and Derek was completely failing to protect his _closest_ members. It was true that Laura was the one to succeed his mother, but Derek was going to have a pack within hers.

While Derek stood there feeling useless Isaac left his room, probably to head to the guest room down the hall where he’d stayed during the occasional sleepover until they announced their engagement and moved in together. Derek sat down on the bed and stared at the door, mind grinding to a halt. Soft, thin arms slid around his shoulders.

“Hey. You okay?” Stiles asked softly.

“Mm,” Derek grunted, not bothering to answer.

Soft lips caressed his neck and traveled up to his ear, “You smell like you hate yourself. Go after him.”

Derek shook his head mutely.

“Well, I can’t really complain. I want you all to myself, after all.”

Despite his words, Stiles didn’t sound like he was happy with the situation, and he smelled worried. Worried, and like Isaac’s seed which Derek wanted to lick out of his mouth. He turned his head to do that and felt a pang of regret in his gut as he stroked Stiles’ tongue with his own. Stiles hummed softly, draping himself against Derek like a blanket. His mind had clearly absolved itself of any worry as Derek turned and pressed him into the bed. Isaac’s scent wafted up to him and Derek slowly accepted how much he was going to hate everything in his life… except for the spicy scented young man lying in his bed and sighing out his name as if he were a god.

XXX

Stiles was in heaven. The grounds around the house were practically a paradise. They reminded him of images he’d seen of Central Park in New York, but when he told Derek that his glum Alpha just snorted and shook his head, giving him an amused look. Once they were a bit away from the house on their morning stroll Stiles glanced around to make sure they were alone and stripped off his clothes. Derek’s breath caught and he watched in silence as Stiles rolled around in the grass, laughing and smiling up at the bright sky.

“This is fantastic!” Stiles crowed.

“What are you, some kind of nudist?”

“I never wore clothes till I met you,” Stiles shrugged, “They’re uncomfortable and the zippers keep getting stuck.”

Derek lay down on the ground beside him and stared up at the clouds as well. Eventually Stiles began to worry. Maybe Derek didn’t want him naked? He’d heard of Alphas who kept their omegas nude all the time to show them off, but he’d also heard of those who covered them from head to toe to hide their bodies.

“Should I get dressed?”

Derek shrugged, “No.”

“Do you like my body?” Stiles asked, turning onto his side and propping his head up, “Isaac had muscles and-“

“Don’t talk about him.”

“Okay,” Stiles frowned, “He’s still kind of living here and-“

“Don’t,” Derek growled.

Stiles frowned and plucked at the grass, running the strands through his fingers, “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Derek huffed.

Stiles tried to think of a way to phrase it that wouldn’t upset his angry Alpha more, “Not being female.”

Derek rolled onto his side, shuffled down, and pressed his head to Stiles’ scrawny chest, breathing in his scent and nuzzling his sternum. Stiles stroked his hair now, watching him with worry in his heart. He’d seen the way Isaac and Derek looked at each other and didn’t need a lifetime of watching crappy omega flicks to know that they were in love. He felt like an intruder. Every time he thought of Isaac he felt nauseous.

“I wonder if I’m pregnant,” Stiles considered.

Derek lifted his head and gave Stiles a look that said he thought the young omega was touched.

“You won’t know for at least two months,” Derek replied warily, “Why? Don’t you feel well? Mom told me you might get sick from exposure to new germs now that you’re out of the shop.”

“I feel sick,” Stiles acknowledged, “But only when I think of that person you don’t want me mentioning.”

Derek huffed, “Well, you won’t have to worry about that for much longer. He’ll be shipped off to some cousin of ours, probably to another territory so my mom doesn’t have to worry about his dad showing up. I’ll probably never see him again. Not with how we left things.”

Derek pushed his head against Stiles’ chest again and the young omegas stomach growled loudly even as he struggled to find the words to express his concern. Derek moved away, breaking the moment, and put out his hand to help Stiles up. The omega took it and Derek turned silently and headed for the house. Stiles grabbed his clothes, tripped over his bare feet, and struggled after Derek while calling for the Alpha to slow down. He didn’t. They got to the house with Stiles out of breath after Derek’s fast stomp all the way to the door.

The door opened and a tall man with a thick neck, a styled beard, and piercing eyes opened it before Derek could reach for the knob or Stiles could try to open it for his Alpha. The man stood there staring them down for a moment, his eyes clearly taking in Stiles with far more understanding than he should when he was only looking.

“Well,” The man stated softly, “So here is our new addition to the family. Welcome. I’m Peter, but you can call me Uncle Peter.  We’re going to be _good_ friends, aren’t we?”

“Hi Uncle!” Stiles replied, beaming at the friendly man.

“Oh, no,” Derek growled, stepping in front of Stiles, “No way, Peter.”

“Something wrong, nephew?” Peter asked, turning what had to be the seediest smile Stiles had ever seen on a person.

Derek made a face that implied he knew just how creepy the guy’s smile really was far better than Stiles did.

“Hands off my omega,” Derek growled.

“As you wish,” Peter replied with an unconcerned shrug, piercing eyes returning to Stiles, “Not that it would matter anyway. I’m sure he’s been had six ways from Sunday by dozens of other omegas. Tell me, have any of them ever been older than you?”

Stiles shook his head, “No, I’ve never met an omega older than me by more than a year or two, and they didn’t stay at the shop long.”

“Fascinating. I’m a bit of an anomaly, you see. No one wanted me at the shop. Eventually they let me look for my remaining family, fixed me, and sent me on my way before I could use up any more government money.”

“Fixed you?” Stiles asked, cocking his head to one side, “You were broken?”

A smile spread across Peter’s face that could only be described as feral and Stiles took several steps backwards in horror.

“They removed my uterus.”

“Oh,” Stiles squeaked, ands flying to his abdomen in horror.

Derek stepped in front of him, “He _asked_ them to do it. Don’t let him convince you he’s a victim. Peter, where were you going?”

“Don’t talk to me as if I’m a _simpleton_ ,” Peter growled, “I’ll go where I please.”

“Yes, and it has pleased you to not leave the house for _ten years_ , so what are you doing opening the door now? Do you need my mom?”

“My darling sister is off doing whatever she does to earn money,” Peter replied, waving a hand vaguely as Stiles peered at him over Derek’s shoulder.

“Fantastic,” Derek huffed, “Where’s Laura?”

“Why?” Peter asked softly, “Are you not Alpha enough to deal with me?”

“Go. Inside. Now,” Derek snarled.

“Should you be discouraging me from breaking my self-imposed isolation?” Peter asked, cocking his head to one side and looking so predatory that Stiles’ hair raised on the back of his neck, “Perhaps I am finally ready to heal from my years of confinement.”

“Are you?”

“Not really.”

“Then _go back inside!_ ” Derek snarled, “You’re blocking the doorway!”

“I was wondering something,” Peter stated softly, “Do you think a beta can become an Alpha?”

“How?” Stiles asked, “It requires different genitals, right?”

“True, but our bodies are always growing and changing,” Peter replied.

“Move!” Derek snapped.

“I went from omega to beta, in a sense, so can I not become an Alpha?”

“Like, with surgery?” Stiles asked.

Derek let out a frustrated growl and physically shoved his uncle backwards through the doorway. The door bounced against the wall and Peter staggered backwards, but he kept an amused look on his face the entire time. This was the side entrance with only one door, so when Derek walked through it with his chest puffed up he practically filled the doorway. Stiles admired him shamelessly.

“Stay away from him!” Derek snarled.

“If you insist,” Peter chuckled, watching after them as Derek grabbed Stiles’ shoulder and dragged him through the house, clothes falling from Stiles’ hands as he went along.

“Get dressed,” Derek growled, shoving Stiles into a small half bathroom.

“Yeah, but…”

Derek slammed the door shut and Stiles struggled into the clothes he had left. He exited the bathroom wearing a shirt and one sock. Derek groaned and rubbed between his eyes in frustration.

“I tried to tell you,” Stiles shrugged.

“Do you purposely exude sex? Or is it just an accident?”

“Considering no one wanted me for a while, I’m guessing you’re the only one in tune with the Stiles sex factor.”

Derek gave him an odd look, seeming to consider his words, “The right one just didn’t come along.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, “Yeah right. That’s what they always said, but considering people come in to fondle our asses and then take us home for sex, I think there’s less to it than that.”

“You don’t buy the love at first scent thing?” Derek asked.

“Do you love me?” Stiles asked, raising an eyebrow and folding his arms.

Derek turned away, “Let’s find the rest of your clothes.”

“Right.”

Derek walked down the hall, collecting lost articles as he went while Stiles admired his ass. He then shoved them at Stiles who dressed right where he was standing in the hallway.

“So what’s with Uncle Peter?”

Derek sighed and led Stiles to the kitchen where a few servants were cleaning up after the breakfast they’d missed.

“Hi, Melissa,” Derek sighed, “Can we get something to eat?”

“Sure, honey,” Melissa smiled at them warmly, “What did you two want?”

“Stiles?”

“Anything,” Stiles shrugged, “I could eat a horse!”

Melissa chuckled, “Fresh out of horses, but I’ll see what we have left over from breakfast. I was going to make a quiche for tomorrow so I saved it.”

Melissa spread out a selection of bacon, hash, and some toast for Stiles, who dove in eagerly.

“Sorry we’re out of eggs,” Melissa told them, “But I could cook some more if you’d like?”

“This is fine,” Stiles replied, “This is way better than the shop.”

“Oh,” Melissa stilled, turning to face Stiles, “You’re the new omega.”

Stiles nodded, mouth full of food. Derek was picking at the bacon and looking glum.

“Can I ask you something?” Melissa asked, glancing at Derek for permission. He ignored her so Stiles answered.

“Sure.”

“What’s it like in the shops?”

Stiles paused to consider, “Well… It’s not like I knew anything different, and this is basically my first day out of there so I kinda still don’t. I mean, I wasn’t depressed or anything and they didn’t abuse me so… okay, I guess.”

“Did you… were you happy there? Did they hold you when you were a baby?”

“Melissa,” Derek sighed, but his voice was sad rather than angry or scolding, “Don’t do this to yourself.”

“What’s going on?” Stiles asked, frowning as he looked between them both.

“Melissa lost a child recently,” Derek stated.

“Oh,” Stiles glanced over, “I’m… uh… sorry for your loss. An omega?”

Melissa’s face screwed up as she fought back tears, turning away to quickly go to the sink and resume cleaning. Derek leaned over to whisper to Stiles so the beta wouldn’t pick up their conversation. Luckily betas didn’t have the powerful hearing that Alphas and omegas did.

“When someone says they ‘lost a child’, it doesn’t always mean death. Sometimes it means they gave birth to an omega.”

“Why’s that a bad thing? We’re awesome!”

“Yeah, but caring for an omega is incredibly difficult. There’s a reason the shops exist. They need a lot of care from the time they’re born on and once they hit puberty they have to have sex or they’ll go nuts, which means finding them someone unrelated until you can locate their mate or-”

“Duh. Omega here. I know all that,” Stiles pointed to himself with a frown, “But why’s it a big deal? So she sent an omega to the shops. It’s not like our parents wanted us, so no big deal.”

Derek stared at Stiles in shock, “That’s… that’s not how it works at all.”

“It isn’t? That’s what they told us. Parents can’t love omegas, they only love betas and Alphas. So they give us up so we can find ‘The One’ that is meant to-”

“No!” Derek grabbed Stiles’ arm and dragged him away so Melissa couldn’t possibly overhear. When they were standing in a fancy common room complete with the biggest TV Stiles had ever seen Derek snapped his fingers to draw his attention back.

“Stiles,” Derek began, “Parents of omegas don’t know until after they’re born. They plan for a _baby_. Pregnancy isn’t easy on a mom. Melissa spent nine months excited about her future child only to realize after he was born that she couldn’t possibly keep him. She was a wreck for weeks. Her husband left her because the new baby was the _second_ omega she’d given birth to and he was freaked out by the statistical improbability. She thinks about him all the time, wondering how he’s doing and if he’ll find a mate young or end up like Peter.”

“What _is_ with Peter?” Stiles asked,“I’ve never heard of someone _not_ getting bought before.”

“No one wanted him, or maybe he refused everyone. We really don’t know.”

“Omegas don’t refuse.”

“Some do,” Derek nodded, “It’s rare, but sometimes they do, and they have the right. All we know is that he showed up at our door with some government SUV having driven him here. He had stitches in and they told us he’d asked to become a beta so he could live a normal life. We were his closest living relatives so he was now our problem; the government washed their hands of him completely. He walked in the door and never left. He’s unhinged.”

“He’s dangerous?” Stiles asked in concern.

“No. He was around us growing up without a problem, but he’s not right in the head. Not at all. You saw him earlier, talking about becoming an Alpha! It’s something you’re born to. He’s not even _really_ a beta. He’s an omega with no hormones in his system. Basically omegapausal.”

“So… he’s like… still a virgin? You guys never tried to find him someone?”

“Who would we find for him?” Derek shrugged, “The professionals couldn’t get him mated. How could we?”

Stiles shrugged, “There’s got to be a way. Are there others out there? Maybe he could meet with them. Maybe the problem is his mate is another omega who never got picked. Or a beta. Betas buy omegas sometimes, right?”

“Not usually,” Derek shrugged, “Only ones who have a lot of money and want them as a status symbol. From what I understand the omegas aren’t very happy. Even if they fall in love with their beta naturally they don’t have a way to satisfy the omega. Just toys.”

Stiles shrugged, “That’s more than we got in the shops.”

Derek shuddered, “I don’t want to think about the shops right now. I don’t even want to be _here_ right now. Let’s go out. Let’s… buy you some proper clothes. That’s what you need. Clothes.”

“I don’t like clothes,” Stiles whined, but Derek led him to the door regardless.

XXX

Derek watched as Stiles tried on outfit after outfit, miserable and disgusted with them all. He had to keep stopping to use the bathroom and change his pads, as well. His body was still highly responsive to Derek and he smelled constantly of arousal. Derek, for one, thought it was hot as hell but was annoyed by the constant stares of other Alphas around them. Stiles may not have any interest in anyone but Derek, but other Alphas would still find him attractive. It wasn’t possible to break a bond once it had formed, so Stiles wasn’t in the kind of danger he had been before, but he was still a temptation. A very attractive Alpha female approached Derek and suggested a threesome, but after his experience that morning Derek wasn’t game.

He missed Isaac already, and it hadn’t even been long! Isaac was pack, and losing pack was like losing a limb. Derek could already feel the separation, feel the way Isaac’s emotional withdrawal from his Alpha was pulling at Derek’s instincts. He had the most intense urge to go out and hunt Isaac down to _make_ him be pack again, but he also had a compelling longing to go make new pack. Derek’s own personal pack was small due to his age and proximity to two more powerful Alphas. He only had Isaac, Boyd, and Erica as his pack, and now he only had the last two. Isaac would leave and Derek’s pack would be nonexistent because one required at least 3 other members to be a proper pack. His instincts weren’t liking the fact that his mother had, by default, become Isaac’s new Alpha. He felt robbed, and that left a sour taste in his mouth that made him want to leave his home for the first time in his life.

Then it hit him, while Stiles was grinning at having finally found a shirt he liked, that he _did_ have a complete pack. He had Stiles. Stiles may have been omega, but he was still _pack_. That was three. He could leave. Derek was of age, and he had a pack started. No one would stop him from packing up and leaving. They’d wish him well and Isaac could stay in his parent’s house until they found someone better for him.

“Would you like to find a new home?” Derek blurted out while Stiles studied the loose fitting jeans, soft t-shirt, and flannel overshirt in the mirror.

“You’re my new home,” Stiles responded distractedly, not really paying attention to Derek _or_ what Derek was saying.

Derek stood up, crossed to his omega, and pulled him into a crushing hug.

“Oh. Dude. I’m gonna need to change my damn pad again,” Stiles groaned, “I’m so fucking horny around you!”

Derek chuckled and then pulled back to nuzzle Stiles’ mating gland, bringing up a whimper from his young mate.

“Come on. Grab six more like that and we’ll get the hell out of here,” Derek replied, his voice full of promise.

“Oh, yeah! As much as I like owning things for the first time in my life, I totally hate shopping,” Stiles decided.

“Bet you’d like it better if you were buying something you actually _wanted,”_ Derek grinned.

“Can we?!” Stiles shrieked, bouncing on his toes in excitement.

Derek groaned, “Okay. Fine.”

Stiles and Derek ended up spending the next two hours walking around the mall while Stiles gazed everywhere with wide eyes and excitement all over his face. By the time he left they had a dozen bags full of odds and ends piled into Derek’s arms. He’d gotten a second pair of shoes, slippers, a watch, his own phone with all the bells and whistles, three bags of candy, a hat, some toys from shows he watched, and a laptop. He’d wanted the laptop over the tablet because he said he was used to keyboards. Derek was just glad to see how thrilled the young man was, eyes lit up and scent warm. It was while they were getting lunch that Derek finally identified it. Ginger. Stiles smelled like _ginger_ and tasted like sweet and sour sauce. Derek spent the lunch holding Stiles’ free hand and eating with his off hand just so he could stay connected. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Stiles, and every time he turned around he was babbling something that made him _laugh_ despite how much he deeply missed Isaac.

They went to the video game area last and he bought Stiles a new system and a few games. He was getting sleepy by that point, unfamiliar with so much activity and not used to so much stimulation. Derek kept his arm around Stiles’ waist as they headed back to his Camaro, nuzzling his hair as they waited for traffic to slow, and tucked him into the seat where the young omega fell asleep almost immediately. Derek gently stroked his hand while Stiles snored softly, mumbling in his sleep while he dreamed. Derek was going to head home, but then he saw a real estate agent and parked the car. He hesitated to leave Stiles in the vehicle, but he wasn’t a child and despite the occasional bit of interest no Alpha would touch him. He rolled down the windows and left him there while he went inside to talk to the agent.

An hour later Derek stepped out with the agent to go look at some lofts to find Stiles gone from the car. He froze in alarm, a jolt of panic going through him, and then quickly pulled out his phone and dialed Stiles’ new number.

“Hi! Derek’s omega’s phone!” Stiles cheerily answered.

“Where the _fuck_ are you?” Derek snarled, “You were supposed to stay in the car!”

“Looking for you. How the heck am I supposed to know that you wanted me to stay in the-“

“Where? Are? You?”

“Um… huh. Dunno. I got out and started walking. I was following your scent, but I got distracted and-“

“What’s around you?”

“Um… A donut shop.”

“You’re in a donut shop?”

“Yeah, but they kicked me out because I haven’t got any money.”

“Right. So you’re outside of it. What’s it called?”

Stiles told him and Derek loaded the agent into the car and drove to find his wayward mate. He found Stiles sitting on the ground looking dejected so he pulled him up and tucked him into the back seat.

“We’re going house hunting,” Derek snapped.

“Um… how is that my fault?” Stiles asked, blinking in annoyance.

In order to speed up the moving process, Derek was looking at lofts that the agency owned. Two lofts later and Stiles was holding his nose in disgust at the smell coming off of the furnishings. The third was a fixer upper as well, but it was at least something Derek could see himself living in. Stiles was thrilled with it, despite his sarcastic comments about them dying in a slasher film on the first night. Derek signed the paperwork on the spot and they were left with a big, empty flat with dark floors and brick walls.

“Bye!” Stiles called after the agent, “Say high to the axe wielding maniac for me!”

Derek chuckled and gave his head an amused shake before dragging Stiles against himself for some heavy petting. Then he called his mother and told her that he was moving out to start his own pack. He expected either a fit or support, but what he got was a very concerned Alpha on the other line wanting him home immediately.

“Someone’s here honey. He says he’s Stiles’ father.”


	5. Chapter 5

Peter was wandering around the home feeling disgusted with everything. It wasn’t that there hadn’t been other omegas in the house, it was that Stiles reminded him of himself at that age. So young and full of hope, wanting to be loved so much that he was ready to hide his true self from Derek just to get what he wanted. He’d smelled like Isaac that morning and Peter wondered how much of that had been what Stiles truly wanted.

The doorbell rang. That in itself was strange. Someone should have been alerted long before they ever got to the point where they were ringing the bell. Peter glanced around, but no one was approaching to answer the door so he walked over and opened it instead.

“Hello,” Peter stated, “Brother of the Alpha here, how may I observe you?”

“I- uh,” A ruggedly handsome Alpha was standing before Peter, his clothes tight and utilitarian as his eyebrows furrowed, “Don’t you mean help me?”

“No,” Peter stated firmly, then caught his breath as a scent wafted towards him that left him breathless. The man before him smelled so strange. As if he had rubbed chocolate all over himself before smoking some meats and then heading over, “What cologne are you wearing?”

“Uh… I’m not,” The man replied, “I hate to interrupt your day, but I need to speak with Alpha Talia.”

“Why should she grant you an audience?” Peter asked, studying his claws curiously.

“Are you threatening me?” The Alpha growled, and Peter shuddered as unfamiliar desire shot through him.

“Oh, that _is_ strange,” Peter shifted, “I do believe you’ve aroused me.”

“That’s… wow, are you… look, is someone maybe… looking after you or…?”

“No one looks after me. No one ever has. I would allow _you_ to do so.”

“That’s mighty kind of you,” The man stated, and stepped into the building as if Peter’s statement had been an invitation to enter. Peter rather respected that and stepped forward with an itchy urge in his palms to touch the man.

“I want to touch you,” Peter stated.

The man raised both eyebrows and then nodded slightly, “You can take my coat.”

Peter hurried forward to practically rip the coat off of the man’s shoulders, pressing it to his face and breathing in.

“You smell like dinner and desert,” Peter told him.

“Right,” The man nodded, “So is Alpha Talia in?”

“No.”

“Alright then, where can I wait for her?”

“My bed,” Peter replied immediately.

“I’ll just show myself to some other room then,” The man replied, turning to walk down the hall and glancing in the rooms he passed, “Ah. Library. Perfect. Let her know I’m here, won’t you?”

Peter followed after the strange man and stood in the doorway as he sat himself down in an armchair and busied himself staring around.

“Who are you?” Peter asked.

“You know, that’s the most normal thing you’ve said to me?” The man replied.

“You know you haven’t answered it? One would think you were trying to discourage me from behaving around you.”

“John. John Stilinski.”

“Why do you smell good, John Stilinski?”

“I dunno, why do _you_ smell good?” John shot back.

“I bathe regularly despite pervading depression and self loathing.”

“You don’t hate yourself enough to stop lifting weights, though,” John noted with a nod.

Peter glanced down and realized he was only wearing a pair of nice slacks. He flexed his muscles and gave John a saucy wink.

“The better to flash you with,” He purred.

John chuckled, a bit of color cropping up in his cheeks. Peter was emboldened by the scent of lust coming off of Peter, so the omega turned beta approached quickly and straddled his thighs.

“Whoa,” John grunted, hands coming up to clutch his hips, “Maybe you should-“

“Shut up, imbecile,” Peter ordered, and captured the strange man’s lips.

Then he completely forgot what to do. He was drowning in scent and he’d not thought about his sex education lessons in nearly twenty years. The man he was plastered against chuckled a bit and Peter sat back, offended and embarrassed.

“Not as interested in me as you thought, eh?” The man grinned, “I get it. The whole fireman thing sounds kinky until you realize I’m a cranky fifty year old divorcee with a tragic backstory.”

“Fireman, eh?” Peter replied, fiddling with the collar of his shirt, “That explains the smoky scent.”

“Sorry about that,” John replied, looking contrite, “I had just left a house fire when my lawyer contacted me about… anyway, maybe you could get off me now?”

“No,” Peter frowned, “I haven’t found anyone sexually attractive since my last heat. You will stay beneath me until I tell you otherwise.”

“Heat?” John frowned, “You’re an omega?”

“Of sorts,” Peter replied, “I have forgotten my old lessons. Show me how to have sex with you. I find I’ve grown tired of my virginity.”

The man’s eyebrows shot up and his mouth fell slack as Peter tried to rub himself all over John.

“Ah… maybe we should talk about this? Perhaps with another adult present?”

“Will I do?” A cold, angry voice spoke up.

Peter sighed, “Go away, sister. I’m having a sexual awakening.”

“As happy as I am for you, I’d like the name of the Alpha who has sparked your interest.”

“Uh,” John stood up, dumping Peter into a heap on the floor and standing there with his face flushed and the beginnings of an erection, “This isn’t what it looks like, ma’am.”

“I’m not picky,” Peter informs him, beginning to wriggle out of his trousers, “This is a fine location.”

“Peter, go upstairs,” Talia snaps, and he growls at the power in her voice, fighting it angrily.

“No. I want him.”

“ _Now_ , Peter!”

“I’m actually here looking for a completely different omega,” John stammered.

“Who?” Peter hissed murderously.

“My name is John Stilinski, Alpha of the Persimmon pack. I’m not sure if it’s the right one,” John stated, straightening out his clothes and stepping over Peter’s splayed leg to head for Talia, “I’ve been searching for eighteen years now.”

“For whom?” Talia asked, but Peter could hear the worry in her voice.

“My child,” John stated, “My wife had an omega child- a home birth- and gave him or her up while I was at work. By the time I got home she had died from complications and taken the information with her to the grave. I never even got to hold them. My lawyer’s been trying to track my child down for years, but we got precisely nowhere. Then she made a breakthrough yesterday when an omega was bought and the records became accessible. The one you bought matches my child’s birthday and the description of their family history matches ours.”

Talia stepped forward and pulled out her phone, pulling up a picture, “He looks nothing like you.”

John took the phone with trembling fingers, his eyes becoming moist as he put his free hand to his lips for a moment, rubbing at them as emotion overwhelmed him, “That’s because he looks like Claudia.”

“If she wasn’t already dead,” Peter snarled, “I’d kill her myself.”

“Peter, I do believe I told you to _leave_.”

“And I told you I want his dick. It seems we’re at an impasse, dear sister.”

“It’s fine,” John stated, handing Talia’s phone back, “As much as it broke my heart to lose my wife so suddenly I’ve been angry with her for a long, long time. Is he okay? Happy? Healthy? Can I meet him? I know he’s an adult now, and married, but I just want to know he’s okay and that he wasn’t unwanted. What’s his name? His favourite food? I-”

“A moment, Alpha,” Talia stalled him with a raised hand, “My son should be home any moment now with your son in tow. You can talk to them then.”

“Then he’ll be staying for dinner?” Peter asked cheerfully, “Fantastic. I’ll cook. I remember how to do that. Maybe Melissa can give me tips on sucking cock.”

Peter strode out of the room to the kitchen where he harassed Melissa into giving him a cucumber to practice on and a few quick instructions. As a beta she really didn’t know how an Alpha would react to an omega, but Peter wasn’t at all sure that John would react to him as if he _were_ an omega. Still, beta sex was better than _no_ sex. Peter fellated the cucumber for a while and then helped with dinner. When they sat down to dinner Peter was in the lowest seat as the oddball member of the family while John sat up by Talia’s left. They spoke softly, with Talia giving what little she knew about Stiles from the few hours she’d had in his company.

“I wish I had more information for you, Alpha John,” She replied, “I just haven’t spent much time with him yet. The bonding process is very important between an Alpha and omega.”

“I wouldn’t know from personal experience,” John replied, “My wife was a beta.”

“Your future spouse is _technically_ an omega,” Peter informed him.

“Come again?” John blinked at him in alarm.

“Oh, I intend to,” Peter smirked.

“Peter!” Talia gaped.

“How are your vegetables, John,” Peter asked, “I made them myself.”

“I’m not big on rabbit food,” John shrugged, moving it around his plate, “More of a steak man, myself.”

“Yes, we all enjoy a good piece of meat,” Peter replied coolly.

“For the love of…” Talia slapped her hand onto her forehead.

“Pretty forward, isn’t he?” John chuckled, smiling at her, “I feel like there’s a story here but I don’t want to ask…?”

“Peter was-“

“None of your business,” Peter snapped, face growing warm at the idea of John knowing of his failures in life.

“Sorry,” John stated easily, “I’m honestly just trying to figure out if you’re… well.”

Peter frowned at him, “I’m capable of consenting to sex, if that’s your concern.”

John glanced at Talia who sighed and shook her head, “I’m sorry. He’s not usually like this. He can be cryptic and antagonistic, yes, but not so… pushy and overly sexual. He’s had a hard life but he isn’t incapacitated in any way.”

“Well, that’s good to know,” John replied, looking distracted, “When do you think the boys will be home?”

“They were due back a while ago,” Talia admitted, “I sent Derek a text but he hasn’t responded so far.”

“We had a fight this morning,” Isaac stated softly, “He’s probably mad. Plus he’s out with his new _omega_ so…”

Isaac made a face, expressing his ridiculous jealousy over Stiles, and Peter narrowed his gaze at him irritably.

“Derek can’t even have sex with you,” Peter pointed out, “You should free him so he can pursue his proper mate.”

“I-“ Isaac croaked.

“Peter, that is the end all!” Talia shouted, standing up and coming around the table.

Peter steeled himself against her verbal assault, but was taken aback when she reached out to actually _grab him_. Peter went wild, snarling angrily. She was a _related Alpha_! He didn’t want her touching him and leaving her scent behind! John had to touch him!

He came around the table quickly, backing away from her with teeth on display and eyes flashing blue. John stood up quickly in alarm and Peter bolted around to get behind him and press against his backside, rubbing his face against John’s back.

“Don’t leave me here. Take me with you,” Peter growled, gripping his arms around the Alpha’s waist and groping his crotch.

“Jiminy Cricket!” John gasped, gripping Peter’s wrists but not pulling him free.

“I’ll take care of your son,” Peter insisted, “We’ll be a family. I’ll get a donated uterus and give you more children.”

“You… uterus?” John panted in confusion as Talia paused, not sure if she should pry Peter away from him or not.

“John?” Talia asked, “Should I?”

“I think you better,” John gasped as Peter’s hand moved over his balls, making his eyes fall closed as arousal forced blood to the area, “I’m not sure I can…”

Talia pried Peter off, her superior Alpha strength overwhelming the man’s desperation as he fought to keep himself against John. Talia dragged him bodily up the stairs, ignoring the vitriol he spewed and his biting claws.

“Damn it, Peter!” Talia threw him down on the floor of his bed, “Are you out of your mind?!”

“He’s my mate!” Peter rounded on her, “I _know_ it!”

“Even if he is,” Talia replied softly with pity in her eyes, “You’re no longer what he would need, Peter. Let him go. He’s been through enough. He just wants his son.”

“What about what I want?” Peter demanded, unable to hide the pain lancing through him, “I’ve never come first. Not once in my entire life has anyone _ever_ asked me what I want. I’d not even chosen my own meals until I came here!”

“That isn’t how this is done.”

“What would you do,” He demanded of her, “If your children were omegas? Would you give them up as Melissa did? As our mother did to me? Knowing they’d be sold to the first man to decide their ass looked appetizing? Or would you keep them to make sure they went to someone who would _care_ for them, as John wanted to?”

“Goodnight, Peter,” Talia replied softly, then shut his door and locked him in.

Peter raged for hours, throwing his furnishings and smashing everything in sight. He wanted to tear the house down, brick by brick, until he was free to get to his mate. It was nearly dawn before he fell into an exhausted sleep on his bedroom floor.

XXX

“Well tell him to go to hell! He gave Stiles up and he’s of age so he’s mine now,” Derek snapped, a flood of rage shooting through him.

“He’s an Alpha with a huge pack,” She told him, “This is a political hotbed, Derek. He swears he _didn’t_ -“

Derek hung up and swore angrily, “We have to go home. My mother says your father is there throwing his weight around trying to see you!”

“I have a father?” Stiles asked, eyes widening, “I mean… of _course_ I have a father. I know where babies come from. I just didn’t think they ever went _back_ , you know? Not omegas, anyway.”

Derek huffed in irritation and located their clothes while Stiles had a little mini meltdown about his biological father being there.

“Your mom told me to call her mom,” Stiles said softly, his babble slowing down, “I was always raised to believe that the maternal and paternal love I craved would come from my mate’s parents.”

Derek paused. He hated to think about the shops now that he knew someone who had been from there, but he had always dismissed them as a necessary evil. Now he was staring at the lost look of longing in Stiles’ eyes and wondering who had held him when he was small, kissed his boo-boos, taught him to _smile_. Babies were born not knowing how to smile, right? But Stiles smiled all the time.

“Who was there for you at the shop?” Derek asked, “Someone had to be. I think I read once that babies need affection to live or they’ll die.”

“They had day and night staff and a nurse,” Stiles replied, licking his lips, “They’d read to us, teach us our lessons, and tuck us into bed. We each got a hug before bed.”

“They loved you?”

“Not that I knew of. They tended to shy away if we got too clingy. They said we had to save our affection for our mates. We were encouraged to cuddle with each other, and the older ones were taught to care for the younger ones as part of their lessons, so we got snuggles from them, but… that’s it. They were young. They didn’t want to spend lots of time playing with some stupid smelly kids. They wanted to play and have fun, or puberty would hit and they’d need to go upstairs and then we wouldn’t see them ever again. When I got older I was always irritated at the little ones for stopping me from playing video games but I remembered being so, so lonely so…” Stiles shrugged, “This one time a kid was too stupid to do well in tests- Jackson, I think- and no one liked him because he had an attitude. He wanted to be cuddled a lot, but no one wanted to hold him and he wasn’t getting rewards for classes. He always acted so damn entitled. Then he got desperate and… he tried to hurt himself to get Nurse Lydia’s attention. It went badly and he got this horrible infection. I swore I’d never brush off the kids again, not even the Jackson’s, but I went on puberty after that so I never found out if he got better or… y’know.”

Derek sighed and handed Stiles his stuff, “If you don’t want to meet this bastard-“

“I do,” Stiles replied quickly, “Just… stay with me?”

“Of course,” Derek held out his hand and his omega pressed against him tightly, “Let’s go give him hell for abandoning you.”


	6. Chapter 6

John stood up as Stiles and Derek entered the library, staring with wide eyes at the child he’d never known. The entire room sniffed the air as one, double-checking or just reassuring themselves that this was indeed father and son. He fumbled in his pocket for the picture he’d brought and held it out without a word.

“What’s this?” Stiles asked, stepping forward to take it.

“It’s the only picture I had of you,” John replied, “I just want you to know I’ve kept it this whole time. I never wanted to give you up.”

Derek looked over his shoulder while Stiles stared at the sonogram for a long moment before jolting forward and throwing his arms around the man’s shoulders. John choked out a sob, but managed to contain himself as he held Stiles tightly. Derek held himself in check for as long as he could, but seeing another Alpha touch his omega was too difficult, so he stepped forward and dragged him back, rubbing his cheek and hands on as much of his exposed flesh as he could.

“I’m sorry,” Talia stated, “They’re still in the bonding process.”

“I know,” John replied, “I’d like to come back?”

“What? No wait!” Stiles struggled free, “I want to talk to him!”

“It’s fine,” John insisted, “I’m not going far. I’m staying in a hotel a few miles from here.”

“No,” Derek shook his head, “Stay. Just… I have to talk to my mother anyway. Don’t touch him while I’m gone.”

John nodded, despite the fact he could have told Derek where to go due to his rank. Then he turned to his son and gestured to the table. They sat down together, Stiles fidgeting anxiously and John twisting a cloth napkin in his hands.

“How did I end up at the shop if you didn’t want to give me up?” Stiles asked.

John took a heavy breath, “Your mother… Claudia was her name… I have a picture in my wallet if you want to see her… Claudia was ill. She had frontotemporal dementia and her mind was going. They couldn’t treat her- well, they could have but she refused- because she was pregnant with you.”

“She died because of me?” Stiles asked softly, staring down at his fingers and picking at them anxiously.

“No, son. She was going to die no matter what. We just might have slowed it up if she hadn’t been pregnant, but frankly neither of us wanted that. We didn’t want a few more years together and no child. I wanted someone to remember her by,” John paused, struggling for a moment as he swallowed hard.

“But I spent _eighteen years_ in a shop. Did you just want to meet me as an adult? Wait, you’re not a perv, are you?” Stiles gave him the side eye and John laughed brokenly.

“No, Stiles. She… Claudia’s mind was slipping. She really wasn’t meant to be making decisions. I had all the paperwork lined up to care for you, even if you turned out to be an omega, which she had signed all in advance. We thought of every eventuality… except one. That Claudia’s midwife would break the law and go against _my_ wishes, deciding for herself that Claudia was still of sound mind. According to the midwife, Claudia told her to give the baby away, and the paperwork I found supports this, but we didn’t find all that out until days later when the midwife turned up again. She went to jail for a long time, but the damage was already done. Claudia died before I got home, from complications rather than her dementia, you were gone, and the midwife refused to tell us where she took you.”

“Wow,” Stiles considered quietly, “So where were you when this all went down? I mean, you sacrificed the last few years you would have had with your wife for a kid and you weren’t there?”

There was no accusation or bitterness in Stiles’ voice, just an honest question. John nodded at that fact and continued.

“I’m a firefighter and at the time I was one of two in our district trained to fly the helicopter for the larger forest fires in southern California. When your mother went into labor I stayed with her even when they called me in. Then they contacted me and told me it was bad. Very bad. People were dying and they needed my chopper. I told her I had to go, but she was so ill by then that she just screamed at me that I was-“

John put a hand over his face, “I’m sorry. I’ve never actually told anyone all of this.”

Stiles reached out for John’s hand, but he pulled it back, shaking his head, “You’re newly mated. I can’t. We’re lucky he didn’t tear my throat out when you hugged me.”

Stiles frowned, “He’s already shared me with his friend. Why won’t he let my _dad_ hug me?”

John scowled, blinking back the tears he’d been fighting and narrowing his eyes, “He did _what_ now?”

“Shared me with Isaac,” Stiles stated, “He was the quiet beta at the table.”

“Did you _want_ that, son?” John asked sharply.

“Yes? I guess? I just wanted Derek and at the time he was engaged to Isaac, but I guess that fell through. I was supposed to be a girl or something,” Stiles shifted uncomfortably, “I guess I’m just not what anyone was expecting.”

“That’s…” John shook his head, “You’re who you’re supposed to be, and no one else’s expectations should matter. If your mother had been well, if I had been there, you never, _ever_ would have gone to a shop.”

Stiles smiled softly and shook his head, “I think we both know that’s not true.”

“I beg your pardon?” John’s eyebrows rose.

“You couldn’t have afforded to take care of me.”

“I would have found a way,” John insisted, smiling warmly.

“You made how much a year 18 years ago?” Stiles asked, cocking his head to one side curiously.

“I don’t see how that’s…”

“Oh! Don’t tell me!” Stiles crowed, “Let me look it up on my _new phone!_ ”

Stiles whipped out his phone and started tapping.

“Let’s see… average salary of a fireman in California in 1990… $26,653… cost of daily care for omega child age 0 to ten since that’s when I stopped being an irresponsible little shit… $150 per week and rising to $13/hour today… You work a lot of hours, right? And they’re odd hours? So a live-in nanny. So that would have cost you… Over $9000 per year. Around a third of your income. Ouch. How much did you say your regular monthly bills were? Including mortgage or rent?”

“I didn’t…” John replied, eyes wide in alarm.

“… And then of course you’d have to have hired someone again when I hit puberty because omegas can’t be left alone, and by then the price would have risen pretty severely due to-“

“Stiles!” John snapped, making him jump. John lowered his voice again and gave Stiles a weak smile, “Stiles, let’s not dwell on the past. I want to hear all about you and your life.”

“Okay,” Stiles smiled, and launched into a list of his favorite things, starting with shows and ending with Derek, “He smells so good! He has this thing where he scowls a lot and waggles his eyebrows, and frankly that’s adorable, but when he smiles he has these buck teeth that I just want to lick!”

“I maybe shouldn’t be hearing this,” John laughed.

“He doesn’t love me yet,” Stiles stated, smiling down at his fingers, “But he will. I’ll do everything I can to get him to love me. I’ll have his children, and I’ll raise them right, and if he wants me to I’ll work. I’d like to work.”

“What would you do?” John asked.

Stiles hesitated, glancing up through his eyelashes at his father, “I want to be… No… It’s dumb. Omegas can’t do that.”

John opened his mouth to counter, but Derek’s voice interrupted them.

“Do what?” Derek asked.

Stiles turned slightly, but didn’t meet Derek’s eyes as he replied softly, “Be a police officer. A detective.”

Derek nodded slightly, and Stiles turned back to his father ( _I have a father!_ ) to continue their dialogue.

“I’ll help,” Derek said softly.

“Hm?” John stated looking up in surprise.

“What?” Stiles turned around in surprise.

“You could be a cop. I’d help,” Derek stated, “This isn’t the fifties anymore. Omegas hold down jobs all the time. Why not a cop? My mom’s in politics and I’m going to be a lawyer. Your dad’s a decorated firefighter from what my mom just drag up from the background check she ran.”

“You ran a background check on me?”

“So, we should go,” Derek stated firmly.

“Is that legal?” John wondered.

“Nope,” Stiles replied, “Why are we leaving?”

“I told her we bought a place today,” Derek shrugged and Stiles stilled in concern.

“Was she angry?”

“No,” Derek replied, not providing more information as to the reason for their departure. Stiles inferred that it was about Isaac again.

“Okay. Let me give my dad my number and our new address, okay?”

“Sure.”

“What’s our address?” Stiles asked, blinking innocently, “I remember how to write them in order from lessons, but I’ve never actually sent a letter so…”

Derek huffed and pulled out his phone, exchanging information with John and updating him.

“Come over in three days,” Derek stated, “Our bond should have tightened by then. We’ll do dinner or something. You cook?”

Derek had directed the last statement to Stiles, who nodded enthusiastically, “I was the second highest score in my kitchen class!”

“Actually,” John replied, “I live on the other side of the state. I’ll be here a few days, but then I have to get home. I can visit again, though, and you’re always welcome but… You’re an adult now. I’ve missed my chance to parent you and I won’t step in on your marriage. I wanna see grandkids, though.”

John smiled warmly and Stiles made a discontented face, “You really have to go?”

“I’ll see if I can stop by before my plane leaves. Maybe Derek will let me near you then,” John winked and headed for the door, shaking Talia’s hand and nodding to Laura as he went.

Stiles stared after him, not quite getting his fix of the parent he suddenly had. Derek motioned for him to come with him and Stiles stood up, following him out the door morosely.

“I didn’t get to ask him about himself. I only know his name and that he fights fires.”

“And flies a helicopter.”

“Were you spying?” Stiles asked, narrowing his eyes.

Derek smirked, “I’ll teach you how. It will help you when you’re a famous detective.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, “Famous detectives don’t catch anyone, they just write about it. I want to be an _unknown_ detective so I can sneak around properly.”

“Sure,” Derek kissed his temple, “Whatever you want.”

“I want _you_ ,” Stiles told him, climbing into the car and yawning loudly before Derek paused to laugh at him.

“How about tomorrow, sleepyhead?”

“Yeah, sounds good.”

XXX

John drove down the long driveway to the main road, waiting at the main gate for it to open up and allow him to exit back to the Land of Realistic Wages. Perhaps Stiles was right. Perhaps he’d never have succeeded raising an omega child on his own. He could just see himself, broken hearted as he laid Stiles down in an Angel Basket- a poor name for a small, heated box with access to both inside and outside for secrecy- at the nearest hospital to be taken to a shop, his bright chocolate eyes staring up at his father with betrayal and loss shining in their depths. He’d heard about how damaged omegas that were separated from their parents later in life often were. It was no wonder, having formed an attachment only to have it severed. Now he had to make sure that he could keep his son in his life without altering his future with his husband… whom he hoped actually cared about him. John was a bit confused and angry with this other boy he’d apparently let have his way with Stiles.

John was so deep in thought he almost didn’t see the pale figure standing in the street. He slammed on his breaks and stared at him in horror as he stood there in the headlights. Then as John watched he turned, knelt, and crouched down on the ground in the middle of the road! Judging by the way the shadows fell across the center of his bum he wasn’t wearing a stitch of clothing, either. John sat there in the driver’s seat staring at the full moon before him with a growing sense of unease. He had this sick feeling in his gut that if he got out of the car he’d be introduced to the wrong side of a chainsaw.

“Ridiculous,” John huffed, then climbed out of the car and headed for the nude figure.

“Excuse me? You okay? I almost ran you down. You can’t be out here… naked… Paul?”

“Peter,” The crouching man replied with a touch of irritation. He was on hands and knees, presenting himself to John like an offering.

“What are you doing out here? Does Talia know you’re here?”

“Talia is not my mate. You are.”

“Well… huh,” John considered, “You confuse me, Pedro.”

_“Peter!”_

“See, you _smell_ like an Omega… but you don’t feel… bonded.”

John saw Peter shudder.

“I’m trying,” Peter told him, his voice strangled with tension, “I’ve been altered and my training was _decades_ ago. If you tell me what you want I’ll provide it!”

“More spark, less ass showing,” John grunted, “C’mon. Get in the car. I’ll drive you back. Your clothes nearby?”

“No.”

“Then try not to fart on my seat.”

Peter twisted around to sit on the floor and give him an absolutely offended look, jaw slack and eyes outraged. When he started to splutter and fume John chuckled and shook his head.

“Don’t you dare tell me you don’t fart,” John chuckled, “I’ve been married before. They happen to all of us.”

Peter’s jaw snapped shut and he glared at John, jaw clenching as he ground his teeth.

“Well?” John asked, “Get in!”

Peter stood up quickly and headed towards the car, sliding into the passenger seat when John opened it for him. He sat prim and proper until John began to drive and the he slid his hand into John’s lap and stroked the seam of his trouser front. John let out a low sound deep in his chest, but otherwise didn’t respond. That didn’t stop the blood from traveling south, and while Peter might be ‘altered’- whatever that meant- he was surely able to smell his desire.

“You _do_ want me,” Peter purred as John had expected.

“I’ve been alone a long time,” John countered.

“So anyone will do?” Peter scoffed, “Don’t be trite. If anyone would do than you wouldn’t have waited so long. I excite you. _Admit it_.”

John shuddered at the challenge in his voice. He hadn’t wanted an omega due to their submissive training. Here was someone who smelled like the sexual promise that an omega brought while mocking and taunting him like Claudia had. He wanted him. Badly. He also knew he barely knew him and that knotting an omega would mean keeping him forever. It was a commitment, and one he was too old and wise to make based on scent and urges.

Or at least that’s what he’d told himself. Society had been telling him this was how it went for years and now he was sitting outside of Talia Hale’s home with her omega brother in his car and an erection in his pants just staring up at the house.

“She the worrying sort?”

“No.”

“Liar,” John huffed.

For some strange reason Peter gave him a shocked look, as if he didn’t know that an Alpha could tell a lie from a truth. Perhaps Talia couldn’t.

“Shall I try what I was practicing now?” Peter cooed.

“The fellatio?” John asked, and damn it all if his knot didn’t swell up.

Just like that. For the first time in his life his knot was expanding and John’s eyes practically crossed. His trousers were so tight due to his massive erection that the bulb at the base of his cock was actually stimulated by it. He gasped and Peter let out an excited cry as John’s entire body stiffened and his cock began to slowly pulse. John let out a strangled sound and Peter’s head dove down to mouth at his clothed erection. Heat met the underside of his tense member and John’s claws dug rivulets into the rental car’s upholstery. John was shaking, his seed pulsing out over and again in the longest but most torturous orgasm of his life. He was coming, but he didn’t have enough pressure on his knot. It was only on two sides instead of all around like the omega’s sweet hole would be. His mind was buzzing in the back of his skull and he was gasping for breath as he tried to find something more than just a sliver of pleasure from the ache that suffused his body.

It felt like ages before the near pain stopped and he was left weak and trembling, his head lolling on the back of the headrest and his chin a mess from where he’d bit through his lip.

“John,” Peter purred, nuzzling his neck lovingly.

“I think you just murdered me,” John wheezed, “Stiles will be so pleased. His first case.”

Peter chuckled, nuzzling beneath John’s ear, “You smell so good. I could drown in you, you gorgeous man. Take off your clothes. I want to lick every inch of you.”

John wanted that too, but he also wanted the agony in his trousers to stop and he was terrified that if he let the omega touch him for a second more he’d bend him over in the back seat and fuck him senseless. He had to put a stop to the madness that was leaving him a pile of feral hormones. John grunted and pushed the omega away, startled to see that his hands had been tangled in his hair. When he looked down it was to see that his flood of semen had spilled out of his jeans onto his belly. Peter had been lapping it up like it was a drug and his glazed eyes made evidence of the comparison.

“I said stop!”

Peter frowned at him, “You did not. You said ‘yes’, ‘more’, ‘take it’, and at one point you made sounds resembling a dying animal, but you never once said ‘no’.”

“Well, I meant it!” John raged, “Get out of my damn car!”

“You mean the rental car, which you’ve surely lost your deposit on.”

“Now!” John shouted.

Peter frowned, clearly ready to head in for a full sulk, “You’re being ridiculous and-“

John climbed out of his side- his entire pant front was drenched- to drag Peter out of the car by his ear and shove him towards the doorway, “I’m a recalcitrant bachelor. You’re barking up the wrong tree. Find someone else!”

John fled to his car and peeled out like a movie hero… or villain.


	7. Chapter 7

Isaac lay in the guest bed choking on his sobs. He’d given up wiping his face ages ago. He was drowning in regrets. _How_ could he have given up Derek over _sex?_ Who cares if all he got for the rest of his life was a bit of head from an omega who loved Derek instead of him? At least he would have had Derek holding him, loving him, playing video games with him… He’d never felt so content in his life, but when Stiles had shown up he’d been convinced it was going to be like his father and brother all over again. Derek would favor Stiles and Isaac would become the punching bag. He had fled that situation as fast as he could, and he was still horrified by his behavior.

Isaac loved Derek. He’d been head over heels for him for years before Derek had even noticed he existed, and then the Alpha had smashed his nose during a friendly pack game of lacrosse and he’d felt so bad he’d patched him up, walked him home, and apologized to his father for breaking his nose. His father hadn’t given a fuck, but he’d been interested in Isaac befriending such a powerful Alpha’s son and it was the first time that Isaac had felt his father’s approval in a while. Then his father had decided bruising him up was a good way to garner sympathy from Derek. When Derek realized that it wasn’t because Isaac was a clutz he’d lost it and… Isaac still jerked off to the visual of Derek kicking in his father’s door, beating the crap out of his (drunk) father, and carrying him out like a princess from a movie. He’d mocked him for it for weeks and Derek had just smiled and blushed, both proud and embarrassed.

Isaac jumped as a hand touched his shoulder, and sat up in a hurry with hope in his eyes, but they were instantly dashed. It was Talia, a sad smile on her face as she stroked his hair.

“Oh, honey. You’ve got it bad, huh? Come here sweetie.”

Isaac buried his face against her breast and let himself fall apart all over again.

XXX

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek and snuggled into him. The Alpha stroked his hair lovingly, petting him like a cat all down his body. Stiles purred and snuggled into him happily. They were lying on a pile of blankets on the hard floor but Stiles was on top of Derek’s hot, hard body and it was the next best thing to a cushy bed.

“Do you think he really wanted me?” Stiles asked with a sigh.

“Seems like it. It’s not like he was demanding an alliance or money or something. His pack is big and powerful, but it’s not very rich. He could have been a real ass about it, but he wasn’t. He just seemed to want to talk to you.”

“And you couldn’t share me with my own dad!” Stiles laughed, then paused as a thought crossed his mind, “So why could you with Isaac?”

“He’s a beta,” Derek shrugged, “They don’t set off our instincts.”

Stiles considered his words for a moment, “I’m thinking it’s more than that.”

“Hm,” Derek grunted.

“Do you… do you love him?” Stiles asked softly.

Derek’s grip tightened on Stiles and he huffed in frustration.

“Stiles. Don’t push this.”

“Yeah, but…”

“No,” Derek grunted.

Stiles sighed. He felt vaguely guilty, as if he’d done something wrong where Isaac was concerned. He lay there long after Derek fell asleep going over what had happened between the three of them over and again. Then he went over his conversations with Derek. The man had dropped everything in his life to find an omega so he and a beta could make love together, but from what he’d seen they were more like friends than lovers or partners. Their relationship was just starting off, so why was Derek so invested? Yet when he’d been challenged he’d backed off immediately. It was almost as if he were afraid to pressure Isaac, but betas didn’t necessarily feel the urge to obey Alphas so if Isaac was that weak willed perhaps _he_ was the one with issues?

_Or perhaps your fit at the hotel damaged their relationship._

XXX

“Oh, Peter,” Talia sighed, shaking her head at the police escort.

“At least he’s wearing clothes this time,” Officer Brady suggested with a shrug.

“What harm has he done this time?” Talia asked.

“He was trying to peep through a hotel window. Sadly for him the curtains are fairly thick but a lady still called for us.”

“Peter! Really? Peeping tom?”

Peter raised an eyebrow in disgust, as if Talia were the one committing some social offense.

“Try to keep him inside this time, ma’am,” Officer Smith suggested.

Talia nodded and guided Peter inside, “Which window? Or have you dug a tunnel out of the house this time?”

“I’ve done one better. I’ve mastered teleportation,” Peter snarled.

“He’s rejected you, Peter,” Talia replied softly, “Please, don’t do this to yourself. If you want an Alpha now we can find you one. We have resources and-“

“I’ll not be bent over a bench waiting to be probed!” Peter snarled.

“Or we could try internet dating,” Talia replied dryly.

Peter raised an eyebrow, “I want _John_.”

“I know that, Peter. The entire police department knows that! He thinks you’re insane!”

“I’ve never been more sane in my life!” Peter raged.

“You’ve never scared me more!” She shouted back, “Peter, I love you! You’re the brother I never knew I had or wanted, but I can’t do this anymore! You’re _stalking_ him, Peter! It’s terrifying! I’m starting to think he’s right and I should have you committed!”

“Fine!” Peter snarled, “Send me to Eichen House! Throw me away just like mother did!”

“The woman’s dead, Peter! You can’t stay mad at her forever, and you sure as hell can’t transfer it onto me!”

“See if I can’t!” Peter shouted, turning to stomp up the staris to his room.

John was staying longer, this Peter knew, but he still only had a short time to seduce the Alpha. His status with his pack had allowed him to utilize more time off, but he couldn’t abuse them. As a poor pack their Alpha had few favors to hand out. Peter had no idea why he wasn’t leaping at the chance for a merger. With Stiles already a part of their pack and Peter panting at his heels, he could have encouraged a merger and demanded a hefty siring fee for both omegas. Then again, Talia wasn’t someone to trifled with, so perhaps he was being rational about the whole thing and hoping the future generations could benefit from Stiles’ offspring being vicariously a part of their pack.

Peter sat down at the desk in his room, fuming as he tried to think of something else to get John to take him home with him. He’d tried presenting himself like they would at a shop and that had gotten him a taste of the man’s seed. Then he’d tried courting him with gifts the way an Alpha would a kept omega, simply because he had to do _something_ and omega methods had failed. John had stared at his gifts, eaten the chocolates, and pawned the jewelry. Then Peter had decided to just play things by ear and had made sure to show up wherever John was. He’d told him in no uncertain terms that he’d have him arrested for stalking, but Peter hadn’t believed him. He’d decided it was a coy way of flirting right until the police came and arrested him. This time, however, he’d just been aching for a sight of his intended mate. So he’d shown up and loitered but John had stayed in his hotel room that whole day. He’d just started to peer through the windows to see _why_ when the police had arrived to cart him back off.

Peter had felt the difference after tasting John’s semen immediately. His attraction went from sexual interest to emotional devotion. He’d never heard of an omega bonding with an Alpha via one-way semen ingestion by mouth, but then again it was pretty common that they just went at it like rabbits rather than teasing like John was doing to Peter. So his investment was ten times more potent. He kept a decorative scarf around his neck to hide the swollen gland at his neck that was begging to be bitten. His body wanted John and no one else, and he wasn’t going to let any stray Alphas he came across know that he was available rather than the bonded omega he smelled like. Especially since he’d never been bonded until now, just altered to be an almost-beta or an omega in omegapause, whichever one wanted to consider him as. Since he was devotedly in love with John, he was considering himself an omega again, but perhaps since John had married a beta in the past what he was attracted to wasn’t an omega?

“Very well,” Peter told his reflection, “John wishes for a beta, so he will have one. I’ll need to get him to stay longer is all.”

Peter pulled out his phone and called John again, knowing that he would at least answer his phone for him.

“Hey, kid,” John sighed. He always called Peter that and he was starting to hate it, “I heard you got into some trouble again.”

“I’ve decided to stop chasing you the way I have.”

“Well, that’s mighty fine. About time. You should find someone more your speed.”

Peter chuckled, “Oh, I think you can keep up with me just fine. What I meant was that I have no intention of stopping, just of altering my methods of pursuit. As such, I would like to ask you out to dinner.”

“To… to dinner?” John asked in surprise.

“Yes, Alpha, to apologize for my previous behavior. You see I’ve lived my life as a beta since my release from the hell that was the shop I grew up in, so there’s no reason to stop. Especially since you haven’t responded to my previous actions. I’d like to apologize for acting like a fool. I swear to you it’s very uncommon for me, but you can hardly blame me for being smitten by you. I assure you, I’ve gotten a grip on my tumbling actions now. Bartholomew’s is a lovely steakhouse with-“

“Kid, I’m leaving.”

“I beg your pardon?” Peter asked, eyes narrowing.

“It’s not like I’m not thrilled you’re finally rational, I am. That’s a helluva lot better than you biting my ankles all week. It’s just that I have a life down south. A pack. A job. I wish I could stay here with Stiles… hell, I only got to hug him a few times! I can’t, though. I’ve spent my life alone and I’m used to it. So are you, if you think about it. Talia’s told me that you’ve been a shut in until now so… look, go find yourself someone else, kid; someone who isn’t miserable all the damn time, drinking himself into an early grave… and eating my way there, too, according to Stiles. Says I don’t eat enough damn vegetables.”

“I won’t let you leave,” Peter breathed.

“Aaaand we’re back to irrational,” John sighed.

“I’m in love with you John,” Peter growled, “I’ll follow you. I’ll-“

“ **You’ll do no such thing**!” John snarled, and Peter felt himself tremble all through his body, even deep into his womb, at the sound of John finally using his Alpha voice. This was the part of him he kept hidden and Peter was instantly aroused, “Peter Hale, I swear to you if you try _one more time_ to get into my pants or life I’ll put you over your knee, spank you until you can’t walk, and leave you in the path of the first horny Alpha I find! You’ll end up just like those boys in shops, Peter. Kept.”

“Only you can keep me, but have me raped if it excites you. I’d do anything for-“

“DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!” John raged, and Peter didn’t have to hear a click to know he’d hung up.

Peter sat there in a mess of his own fluids, hurt and angry and mourning the life he’d never bothered to fantasize about until now. All through his imprisonment in the shop he’d scorned the idea of finding a mate. When the Alphas had come to look at him he’d insulted them until they left. When they’d gagged him he’d bided his time until they were about to purchase him, removed the gag, and then rejected each one with a sneer on his face at their heartbroken looks. That had become less fun over time, when he’d become older than the shoppers. At one point a sixteen year old boy had tried to purchase him. Peter had rejected him and he’d _wept_. At the time Peter had felt vaguely guilty, but now he felt that young man’s pain as surely as if it were a dagger twisting in his heart. Peter was going to die alone, without the Alpha he was meant to be with, the one he’s somehow been unconsciously waiting for.

_Better I end it now than…_

Then Peter got an idea. Peter got a wonderful, _awful_ idea.

 

 

AN: Merry Christmas and a Happy Holidays, folks! The next chapter is going to be angsty as hell because I am evil and this is my night off from my night job (the day job never ends because I am parent hear me roar).


	8. Chapter 8

TAG CHANGE WARNING: I didn’t realize how vicious my muse was going to get O.O Applies to the next chapter, too because we've got some blood and gore coming up. 

 

“How do I look?” Stiles asked as he straightened his tie for the third time.

“Fine,” Derek stated.

“I can’t believe your mom threw us a party.”

“Well, we are engaged now,” Derek stated softly.

Stiles winced. There had been no proposal. No romantic dinner where he told Stiles he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. The engagement was assumed because Isaac was out of the picture and Derek had muttered that he wasn’t going to date anyone else. So here he was engaged to Derek by default. Derek who fucked him stupid every night was just standing there ignoring his broken heart, because the longer Stiles lived with him the more he realized that Isaac had been his only true friend. Boyd and Erica were his friends, but they weren’t someone who Derek held in confidence. Stiles had heard of them, but after a week in their new home he still hadn’t _met_ them or even seen Derek talking to them on the phone or internet.

So Stiles was miserable as he stood before Derek in a suit and studied his drop dead gorgeous Alpha on their way to their engagement party at Alpha Hale’s house. His father had stayed longer _just_ so they could do this together, and now Stiles was having serious cold feet.

“Maybe this is a bad idea,” Stiles whispers, “I’m fine being a catamite. I really am.”

“Hush,” Derek replied, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“I want you to be happy,” Stiles whispered again, but Derek was already walking towards the door.

“Come on,” Derek held the door open and Stiles walked towards him with downcast eyes as if he were going to his funeral.

XXX

John smiled as he shook hands with the guests around him. When they’d realized he was Stiles’ father everyone had begun treating him like the guest of honor. Stiles was plastered to Derek’s side looking pale and anxious, making John worry about his health, but whenever he tried to get close he would get headed off by another rich asshole who wanted to make small talk.

John wasn’t just trying to get close to his son, he was also trying to avoid Peter. Talia had assured him that Peter wasn’t invited due to his recent behavior, but John was expecting him to break out of wherever they had locked him and show up anyway. What he wasn’t expecting was to be halfway through the party and be pulled up front to make a speech. Talia had just made hers, giving her blessing to the happy couple and wishing them many children, and now John was standing there looking lost at the crowd. For a moment he was just going to raise his champagne glass and then walk away, but then he saw Stiles out in the crowd, eyes wide with hope while he bit his lower lip.

“I… I expected to raise a child, watch them take their first steps, handle their awkward years with zero capability,” John paused as the room chuckled a bit, “And someday… if I was very lucky… dandle some grandkids on my knee. Looks like I’ll only get to do the last, god and Stiles willing. I know _Derek_ hasn’t got a say in it, because he’s just like his mother and I didn’t have a say in reproduction either. I showed up and she had a kit in hand and informed me we were making a baby. Right then. Let me tell you, Alpha or not, that’s a bit intimidating. Bad things happen to Alphas who are intimidated. They either get violent or we turn into scared pussy cats.”

The room laughed again and Stiles rolled his eyes dramatically while Derek scowled as if he’d just asked to check his dick size.

“So I guess I have some advice to offer my son today,” John smiled down at his slender offspring, “Don’t intimidate your mate or you’ll both end up going to bed disappointed and embarrassed. Although… all jokes aside… cherish each other. Listen to each other. Try to anticipate your partner’s needs, and if you can’t then _talk to them_. Ask. Nag if you have to. I know it’s a stereotype, but sometimes in a relationship it’s a necessity. Sometimes the other person is hurting too much to tell you what they need and you have to do some investigating. You’re both smart young men. I know you’ll do well, but I want you to know you can come to me whenever you have trouble. My son kicks you out, Derek, you come on down and bunk on my couch. I’ll kick your ass less than Talia will.”

Talia nodded her head in amused agreement and John toasted his son and future son-in-law, “To Derek and Stiles, to your beginning and my second beginning.”

Derek gave him a resigned smile and raised his glass but Stiles was staring into his miserably. When he looked up it was with wide, sparkling eyes and John didn’t have to have raised his son to know that was code for ‘daddy, I need to talk to you’. He nodded sharply, sipped is champagne, and headed down to his son without hesitation. The crowd parted and he hugged him tightly, shook Derek’s hand, and whispered to the Alpha.

“I need to borrow him.”

“We’re in the middle of…”

“Now.”

Derek blinked and then nodded subtly. John looped his arm through Stiles’ and tugged him away, pulling him into a corner and sitting him down. He held Stiles’ hand and leaned in close.

“Okay, what’s wrong?” John asked him.

The dam burst and Stiles started talking a mile a minute, thankfully in a low voice so no one interrupted them.

“Dad, he’s in love with Isaac. He won’t admit it but-“

“The kid he shared you with?”

“Yeah- and I think Isaac loved him back but I can’t get him to talk to me. He’s here but he keeps moving away from me whenever I get close without Derek in tow and Derek doesn’t want to go near him. We spoke to him once to thank him for coming and here’s this bullshit engagement-“

“Your engagement is bullshit?”

“Yes! He doesn’t love me! He likes me enough, but he’s in love with _Isaac_. Dad. I just want him to be happy. I’d rather go back to the shop than come between Derek and Isaac, but if he marries me it’s over. He can’t take a beta as a catamite and polygamy is illegal. It would _destroy_ him. I have to stop this wedding but Derek won’t fucking _hear_ of it and I’m halfway to waiting till they priest says that line and I’m like ‘I object’ but what then?! I can’t _make_ them-“

“I’ll talk to him.”

“The fuck?” Stiles blinked.

“Language. Yeah, I’ll talk to him. I’ll help. You tried, right?”

“Yeah, several times. He just shuts me up.”

“Okay. I’ll talk to Talia first, because she’s got insight on him, and if she doesn’t intervene I will. You’re not going back to any damn shops, though. If you have to move out to protect Derek from his damn self you move in with me. Eventually he’ll come around.”

Stiles nodded, “Thank you.”

“Okay. Try to enjoy the party, eh? It’s not every day you get a party in your hon-“ John stopped. That scent was back and he glanced aside to find Peter walking up to the raised musicians platform and picking up the microphone, “Damn it, Peter.”

“What’s with him lately?” Stiles frowned, “No one will tell me. They just keep locking him up and he’s acting weird and trying to get near me. I’m starting to think he has a crush on me or something. Yesterday he was petting my hair and-“

Stiles cut off as Peter raised a glass and began to speak. Talia was already headed over with narrowed eyes and her hands clenched in fists when Peter began to speak to the room.

“I’ve always enjoyed irony, so in lieu of a toast I’ve set the building on fire. Goodnight everyone. I hope you survive.”

Peter downed his glass, turned sharply, and left out the ball room’s performer’s exit. Talia got to the stage and chased after him, but a moment later a deep rumble reached the guests ears. Talia paused with her hand on the door, sniffed the air, and looked around her in alarm.

She shouted, “Everyone quickly and carefully out the front doors! Help the children! Stay together! Don’t crowd the exits!”

John didn’t hesitate. He tossed Stiles over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry and headed for the exit. Only his experience as a fireman stopped him from trampling people in his effort to get Stiles out the door safely. Stiles was howling for Derek but though John looked around he didn’t see the glowering young man. They got outside and moved away from the house and John shoved Stiles into Talia’s arms before turning to head back to the house. Talia was holding more than Stiles, she was clutching her youngest two children as well and shouting for Derek. John saw Derek shoot past him as he was heading back inside the house, someone with a dark, curly mop of hair on his head. He vaguely remembers the beta hovering around when John visited, but no one had ever bothered to introduce them.

_Isaac._

John reenters the building and starts helping people get out, mostly by stopping them from collecting their belongings or trying to help Talia by carrying artwork out. By the time he got them all out onto the back lawn the lights were flashing out front as the locals showed up. That was when he saw someone peering down from above, a grin on his face as smoke billowed out of the building behind them. The fire was on the far side of the house, but it was spreading unnaturally fast. John suspected fuel had been utilized to burn it in a specific pattern, probably making sure Peter’s room was the last to catch fire.

“Peter!” Talia shrieked, “Jump!”

“No thank you, sister!” Peter called back.

“Damn it, Peter! **Jump!”** Talia roared, using her Alpha voice to order him. She stepped forward, releasing her children for the first time to stand below the window and throw her arms up. It looked so out of place, this slender woman expecting to catch the plummeting body of a man nearly twice her weight and bound in thick, corded muscle. She was confident, but Peter laughed at her.

“The bonding process has already begun, sister! You can’t order me anymore!” Peter cackled, “Either my mate rescues me or I will burn in the prison I built for myself in your home!”

“Peter, please!” Talia shrieked, “I don’t want to lose you!”

“He can’t have bonded with…” Stiles stammered beside John, “Wait… with you?”

John glanced aside to see Stiles staring at him with wide, hurt eyes.

“What?” He asked.

“What have you _done?”_ Stiles choked out, “Did you bond with him? And then just… just _abandon him?”_

“Hell, no!” John spat out, “I’ve never laid a finger on him!”

“He’s bonded to someone else!” Stiles threw his hand up towards the window, “He’s been cozying up to me to get to you, hasn’t he? And everyone was trying to cover it up, but you… you… you said you _respected omegas!”_

“I don’t think this is the time to-“

“He’d rather die than live without you!” Stiles raged, “Why do you think I didn’t respond when you said to come live with you? _It would be a death sentence!_ ”

“I never touched him!”

“Romeo, Romeo,” Peter quoted in a mocking tone, “Wherefore art thou Romeo! Deny me and see me burn, or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I’ll no longer be a victim!”

“Damn it all to hell!” John swore as a loud popping sound rent the air. The fire was getting closer to Peter’s room. He could see smoke coming out the window the bastard was leaning against, “At least shut your door!”

“Tick tock, fireman Gavin,” Peter replied, “Perhaps if you’re not moved I shall be. Suffocation sounds more appealing than burning to death.”

With that said Peter ducked back in, vanishing behind a billowing cloud as he shut his bedroom window on Talia and the rest of her family’s frantic cries. Talia was sobbing, but several of her pack were holding her back from entering the fire. Derek was holding Isaac tightly in his arms, eyes tortured as he petted the beta’s hair and watched Stiles and John.

John swore again and then jogged forward, meeting with one of the firemen who had come around to find out who was left inside. John briefed him and demanded his ladder after flashing him his ID. The man looked rebellious, but John was an Alpha so he surrendered the ladder and forced a bit of gear on him. John climbed up to Derek’s window and used an axe to break it.

“Peter!” John shouted, heading in with a mask to protect himself, “I swear, if you butcher Shakespeare again I’ll move back home so fast your head will spin!”

John nearly tripped on him. Peter was unconscious on the floor, a stupid fucking dagger clutched in his hands and he laid out as if on a burial slab. John snatched up the dagger and stabbed it into the floor beside Peter’s head in outrage, shouldered the young man, and carried him down the ladder. When he reached the ground he pulled the scarf free, tilted Peter’s head, and began to check his airways and heartbeat. Talia was screaming Peter’s name so loud he had to roar at her to shut up to get silence. Surprisingly, she listened. He paused with his hand at Peter’s pulse point and stared in shock at the bulge his pinky had touched. A mating gland. Peter’s mating gland was swollen in preparation for bonding. But how? When? Whom? The only way that should have happened was if an Alpha had mounted him! So which Alpha? And how had they convinced Peter that _John_ was the Alpha instead?

John pressed an oxygen mask over Peter’s face as the EMT’s arrived on the scene, not even realizing that they were handing him supplies and directing him as if they were dealing with a freshly bonded couple instead of a pair of virtual strangers. When Peter’s breathing became more even and his oxygen levels began to rise they brought forward a stretcher and John lifted him up to place him on the mat and begin buckling him in.

“Please,” Stiles’ voice reached John’s ear, “Either bond with him or put him out of his misery.”

John gave Stiles a horrified look for a moment, and then glanced over at where Derek was standing with Isaac plastered against his side, speaking into the young man’s face barely a finger away from kissing him.

“Don’t you die on me,” John growled out, but his comment was directed at his son, “I’m going to fix this. I’ll fix you both.”

Stiles gave Peter’s prone form a pitying look and John stilled in realization. Peter was what Stiles feared becoming; a broken omega whose reason to live a full life had abandoned him. There was one thing for it, and he’d have to make it work to spare his son.

John dropped his head, turned Peter’s head to he side, and bit down sharply on the gland at the base of Peter’s neck. Peter moaned and arched slightly, his hands fluttering in an attempt to reach John despite the straps holding him to the stretcher. Stiles gasped in surprise and so did Talia Hale, but John was lost to the flood of hot, syrupy fluids in his mouth. They tasted like coffee, prepared _exactly_ the way he liked it. That awful burnt shit from the fire station that he would dump sugar in and then joke he was torturing himself with, but in reality he loved it because it reminded him of nights with his buddies playing cards. Those were the nights when they got few calls and he didn’t have to tell the police that they’d found a body burnt beyond recognition, or hear a family sobbing about how they’d never be able to rebuild, and what about mama’s wedding dress? Those were the nights he half-joked about how much he missed the spark, the smell of smoke, the thrill of danger, and saving lives while feeling guilty for truly craving it.

John stayed nuzzling his neck for a long time after the fluids had stopped pulsing out, and then he straightened up with a tight feeling in his gut. This wasn’t erotic. It wasn’t romantic. It was heartbreaking. The man lying before him was _his_ and he’d nearly lost him.

“Sir?” An EMT prompted, “We really need to get him better care-“

“Yeah, let’s go,” John nodded, eyes shooting up to Stiles, “Son, _you don’t give up_. You hear?”

Stiles nodded, eyes moist but hope shining in them. Then he suddenly shifted and John saw a bit of himself in Stiles as he squared his shoulders, clenched his jaw, and steeled himself before turning sharply and marching towards his mate and Isaac Lahey. As the ambulance was pulling out John saw Stiles plastered to Derek’s back, slipping his arms around him to stroke Isaac’s hair. He hoped it was enough.


	9. Chapter 9

Derek welcomed his Alpha mother and her immediate pack into his home without an ounce of question or even discussion. It was just assumed, and Stiles loved that. They simply grabbed what they could from the nearest store in the form of toothbrushes and a few t-shirts, and all headed to Derek’s loft. There he threw down blankets and pillows, checked the fridge, and sent Stiles out to get some breakfast foods and sandwich stuff for the next day. Stiles happily took Derek’s credit card and the little ID that listed him as Derek’s Omega and therefore able to use his card, and headed out to do his shopping. He was ringing up his purchases and musing to himself about getting his _own_ bank card when his phone went off.

“Are you okay?” John’s gravely voice demanded.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that, Mr. Firefighter?” Stiles huffed.

“Just answer me!”

“Couldn’t be better. Derek’s moved everyone into the loft so it’s breathing room only, but Isaac’s included and Derek won’t stop petting him. I’m going to go home and cozy up to the two of them and see if we can renegotiate this whole top- er- the reason Derek and Isaac backed off each other.”

John let out a heavy sigh, “I want you to keep me updated. I’m serious. Contact me every damn day. I want to know what’s going on between you three… minus the sticky details, of course.”

“Of course,” Stiles chuckled, then hung up the phone and hurried out the door. He had a few blocks to walk with his purchase so he placed them in the wheeled basket he’d insisted on having for just this occasion. He was walking back considering his future when a thought occurred to him and he quickly called his father back.

“Is Peter okay?”

“Yeah,” John replied softly, “He inhaled a lot of smoke so they’re keeping him overnight, but he’ll be fine. He’s also undergoing a psychiatric evaluation but the doctor’s basically blaming me for him snapping so…”

“Yeah, I figured,” Stiles replied.

“Are omegas really so fragile?” John asked, voice stricken, “Do you fall apart when an Alpha lets you down? Do I have to worry about getting a call about _you_ some day?”

“No,” Stiles huffed, “Don’t be stupid. We’re not _fragile_. Peter nearly killed an entire building full of people, that’s not fragile that’s loony. He’s cracked, Dad. He was cracked before you came along, and he’ll probably be only slightly less nutty afterwards. Are you keeping him? Derek’s mom was talking about having him commited for life to some place called Echo house?”

“Eichen House,” John sighed, “Peter mentioned it when he woke up. Now that the moment’s passed he’s horrified at what he did. He wants me to lock him up. Doesn’t want me risking my life for him again.”

“What are you going to do?”

“No idea. I guess wait for the doctor’s advice. And Talia’s. Sure like to talk to her.”

“Sure,” Stiles replied, “I’ll let her know.”

“Thanks son,” John replied, “G’night.”

“Night.”

Stiles headed upstairs to find that most people were passed out, so he tiptoed around them all carrying his groceries and stocked up the fridge. When he was done he hurried up the spiral staircase to find… Derek alone in his bed?!

“Where’s Isaac?” Stiles whispered.

Derek was sitting on the bed with his arms wrapped around his knees, his eyes wide and redrimmed from crying, and Stiles felt a jolt of pain at the idea his beloved was so distressed.

“Gone.”

“Gone where?” Stiles asked.

“Home.”

“Uh. Home burnt down. He can’t stay there, it isn’t safe!”

Derek shook his head miserably, “Home to his _father_.”

“Oh,” Stiles blinked and nodded sagely, “Okay, so he needs time to think? Maybe my dad can help. He was going to talk to you about Isaac and-“

“You should do the same.”

“What?”

“Stiles, I can’t do this.”

“I repeat. What?!”

“I told Isaac I would get rid of you,” Derek’s voice cracked, his head burrowing into his knees, “I chose him over you. I don’t deserve you.”

“You… you…” Stiles sank into a chair. He honestly hadn’t thought Derek would give him up. He’d thought they’d compromise and make it work, that even if they _had_ to get a female omega they’d find a way to share each other.

“You’re great,” Derek croaked, “You’re funny and you talk when I don’t want to, and I can see that you complete me but Isaac… I told him and he got so mad. He said I was… that’s not important. The point is he left. _This_ is why I took so long to choose an omega, Stiles. I’m better off alone. I’m going to go… deal with this… I was just waiting for you to come back. I’ll drop you off at the hospital so you can go home with John.”

“Why?” Stiles asked softly, “I’m not jealous anymore. I want to work with Isaac. I’ll do whatever it takes.”

“It’s not about you,” Derek replied softly, rubbing his hair soothingly as he passed.

“You… you’ve barely kept your hands off me this whole time. Wasn’t I good enough?” Stiles asked, twisting around to follow Derek’s movements as he picked up a bag. Derek had _packed for him!_

“You were amazing in bed, Stiles. I’m going to miss your body _and_ your mind, but... look, I’m better off alone and right now Isaac needs me to… help him with something,” Derek replied evasively. Stiles could hear the uptick of his heart. He was lying about something, but what?

“I need you, too! I’ll… I’ll be a good little catamite. I don’t have to be equal to you. I’ll give up on being a police-“

“And _that’s why_ you have to go. I don’t want you giving up your future for me, Stiles. Isaac won’t stay. He’s convinced I don’t love him and… I can’t let him go back to his dad.”

That was the truth, Stiles could hear it, but why had it rang untrue when phrased differently before? What was going _on?_ Stiles knew Derek loved Isaac and not him, but he hadn’t wanted to hear it out loud. Not from Derek, anyway. Maybe Derek was sparing him and it was ringing as a falsehood? No. He’d been well on his way to falling for Stiles, of that he was sure.

“He’s such a selfish bastard,” Stiles sobbed, feeling angry and helpless.

“No, he isn’t. He left to spare us this. I’m the selfish bastard,” Derek told him.

“Are you serious?” Stiles choked, “This is still about you bending over for him?!”

“No,” Derek shook his head, “He said he’d be fine with you, or no sex, or a female omega or beta. I just… he wanted something else I couldn’t give him.”

“What? What is it? I’ll find a way to give it to him!”

“Your love, Stiles,” Derek told him, “He wants you to love him, too. He said if it isn’t equal he’ll be coming between us.”

“That’s bullshit,” Stiles wiped at his face, “Lots of poly couples don’t do things that way. Most of them, in fact! Omegas regularly get shared, but lots of times it’s just the one person with multiple partners or both with multiple partners with little or no overlap. The idea that a threesome is necessary is-“

“I _know_ ,” Derek huffed, “And so does he. He’s not asking for your body, he’s asking for your _heart_. Can you ever love him the way you love me?”

“ _He_ can’t love you the way I do!” Stiles shouted, and then clapped his hand over his mouth. There it was, and the resigned look on Derek’s face told him Stiles had stepped right into the truth of the matter. He might not be actively jealous, but that was because he didn’t see Isaac as competition anymore. He saw him as a hanger-on. The leftover romance Derek had before he found his real love in Stiles. Except _Derek_ didn’t see it that way, and Isaac didn’t want to stop Stiles’ fantasy from becoming reality by changing the focus from Stiles to himself. So he’d left and now Derek was going to… what? He was going to go win back the man he truly loved? That didn’t seem to jive, not with the depressed look on Derek’s face. He almost seemed resigned to a terrible fate rather than like a man going to win his beloved. None of this made _sense!_

Not that it mattered. Derek’s mind was clearly made up. He was holding out Stiles’ bag with a miserable, dead look in his eyes. That’s when it hit him. Stiles was going to end up living with his father and doting over him as if _he_ were his Alpha for the rest of his life. He was going to end up like Peter, because he didn’t see suicide as a solution but there was no way in hell he would recover from this or go to live in a convent with a group of miserable, widowed omegas. He was too sassy for religion.

“Okay,” Stiles said softly, standing up on trembling knees and taking the bag, “Okay. I’ll go. I’ll… will you be happy?”

“I believe so, yes,” Derek nodded, and this time Stiles was _sure_ he heard the lie, “I’m sorry, Stiles. I promised you so much that I can’t deliver. Isaac’s been here longer. I don’t want to spend the rest of my life without him, but I never meant to ruin yours.”

Stiles nodded, staring down at the bag full of his meager belongings.

“I’ll have my mom ship the game systems to you,” Derek told him, “They’re too bulky to take on a plane without a fuss, so…”

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded, “Thanks.”

“C’mon,” Derek touched his elbow briefly to get him to turn and Stiles sobbed, wondering if that was the last contact he’d have with his Alpha.

It turned out it was. Derek stopped at the hospital entryway and stared ahead wordlessly until Stiles gave up and exited the car, the bag thrown over his shoulders and his entire body wracked with sobs. He stood there watching the Camaro drive off until a nurse came outside to ask him if he needed help. He spat out his father’s name and let her lead him inside, sitting him down and giving him tissues and petting his hair.

“Is he your Alpha, sweetheart?”

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded, because it might as well be true now, even if it was in a platonic way. He wondered if his heats would stop? It happened sometimes when an omega got rejected by their bonded or the Alpha died.

“Stiles?” John stated in shock, staring down at where Stiles sat in the chair in the waiting room of the main lobby.

Stiles looked up at his father, who was staring at him with growing understanding in his eyes. John’s expression went from shock, to pity, to outrage, to full on vengeance mode. He turned towards the exit with his hands clenched in fists and Stiles’ stomach dropped as he realized the man would probably kill Derek at this point. Stiles was out of the chair in a second and found himself in front of John before he knew his legs were moving. Then it hit him. Derek’s resignation. The lie he’d heard in his heartbeat. The way he’d seemed so impassioned and yet full of ennui.

“Oh my gods,” Stiles breathed, “He’s going to go do something crazy. He’s going to get himself _killed_.”

XXX

Stiles approached the broken down house that his phone told him was Alpha Lahey’s residence. He had no idea what Derek was planning, but he was sure it was something completely insane. He’d briefly entertained the idea that mental illness ran in their family, but then he’d dismissed it. Derek didn’t seem as if he were unstable in any way, he seemed like an Alpha incensed but fully aware that he didn’t have the power he needed. An Alpha in that situation _should_ go to another Alpha or rally their pack, but Derek’s pack was small and falling apart and his mother was perhaps part of the problem. She had a habit of babying Derek that Stiles had noticed unintentionally kept Derek from being more independent. He was a big teddy bear, just wanting his mother’s cuddles. Breaking from the pack the way he had probably had more to do with Isaac than a real motivation to be away from home.

Stiles walked up to the door and hesitated. Should he knock or just barge in? He was already certain _someone’s_ life was in danger, but-

His decision was made for him when he heard a scream of pain from within. Stiles tried the door, tried ramming it when he found it locked, and then grabbed a rusty chair from the porch to smash in the front window. The screaming had dissolved into sobbing and begging, and as Stiles scrambled through the window, heedless of cuts to his hands and knees, he could hear Isaac begging someone to spare another.

“Please! Please! I’ll do anything! Please don’t hit him anymore! He’ll _die_! Please!”

Stiles rounded the corner and froze at the power filling it. His heart felt an intense pressure that nearly had his knees buckling. Before him was the man who must be Alpha Lahey. He was standing over Derek’s broken and bloodied body. Alpha was wolfed out but unconscious and Isaac had thrown himself over him and was begging for a reprieve. Isaac was also damaged, but Stiles could see levels of healing that made him feel sick to his stomach. Isaac’s bruises weren’t new. They didn’t happen in this altercation, with Isaac trying to get between two Alphas. They’d been happening over and again for _hours_. Ever since Isaac returned home _to an abusive household_ , hoping that Derek would give his love to his omega instead of taking it away and bestowing it on Isaac out of a sense of responsibility. Isaac had risked his _life_ for Stiles’ romance and Stiles very much wanted to throw up on the floor right then.

“Anything?” Alpha Lahey asked, and adjusted his crotch.

Stiles saw red. Isaac was kneeling on the floor sobbing and nodding while Stiles reached a level of anger that had the room around him feeling different. The air was thinner. The walls vanished. Static sparked along his arms and made the hair rise on the back of his neck. His teeth snicked out and his claws made an appearance. Lahey’s back stiffened and he turned in surprise to stare down at Stiles from his enormous Alpha height.

“Who the fuck are-“

 _“ **MINE!**_ ” Stiles roared, the howl reverberating off the walls as he launched himself at Lahey… and blacked out.

XXX

Stiles came back to himself slowly. He could feel a heavy weight holding him down by both arms and another at his waist. Whatever had made someone feel the need to pin him down was unnecessary because _everything_ hurt. Stiles’ arms felt like every muscle in them had been pulled or sprained. His head was pounding and he was certain his jaw was broken. Every rib in his body was an obvious point of agony. Stiles moaned and then sobbed when he regretted the sound on his raw throat. Then he choked both noises down when the sob triggered a brand new wave of pain that had his eyes watering.

Slowly… as slowly as possible… Stiles opened his eyes.

“Stiles?” Isaac asked from where he was sitting on Stiles’ torso. He was speckled with blood and Stiles’ eyes widened in alarm.

“Hurt?” Stiles struggled to say.

“A bit, but not as bad as… Are you okay?”

“No,” Stiles decided, “How bad?”

“Derek’s on his way to the hospital. They’re about to take us, too. My dad is… was… Are you rational now?”

Stiles made a herculean effort and managed to pull his eyebrows down in a look of confusion. Isaac’s eyes flooded with tears.

“Tell you later, man. Just… you just focus on staying calm, okay?”

Stiles didn’t reply because his throat felt like sandpaper and his head hurt too much to nod. A group of EMT’s came closer, and Stiles’ eyes rolled upwards to see that it was a cop pinning down his arms.

“Okay, son,” The officer said to Isaac, completely ignoring Stiles, “I’m going to ask you to get up off of him.”

“No. He’s my mate. If we’re getting up, you are going first. I’m not leaving him in someone else’s arms.”

Stiles decided he must have a massive head wound if Isaac were declaring himself Stiles’ mate.

“We’ve been over this,” The cop growled, “My partner’s been _very_ patient letting you help us out here. Now you’re going to move or she’s going to move _you_. Got it.”

Isaac’s jaw clenched, then he glanced down at Stiles, sighed in obvious frustration, and climbed off of Stiles’ lap, “I’m going with him to the hospital. Same ambulance. I can walk so it’s fine.”

“Stubborn beta,” The cop growled as he stared down at Stiles. A cop swam into Stiles’ vision, holding a tazer that Stiles realized was attached to his side.

“Why?” Stiles asked, eyes wide, “Lahey.”

“You’re not in any danger, son,” The cop insisted, “He’s dead. He’ll never hurt your pack again.”

“Th’fuck?” Stiles tried, but was too woozy to continue as the first officer shifted off of his hands and just knelt there studying him.

“Okay,” the first officer sighed, “I think he’s calm enough to move.”

The EMT’s materialized out of nowhere and started shifting Stiles up, letting him groan in agony as they shifted a board under him and then levered him onto the stretcher. The second they moved to either side of it Isaac stepped forward and took Stiles’ hand.

“It’s going to be okay, sweetheart,” Isaac soothed, reaching out to brush his hair away. Stiles grimaced. He could _feel_ his hair move. It was _sticky_ and _stiff_.

“Happened?” Stiles asked weakly.

“Later,” Isaac insisted, a pained look on his face.

As they were rolling him out of the Lahey house Stiles caught a flash out of the corner of his eye. His entire body jumped painfully and he managed to turn his head towards it. What he saw had him gasping in horror. Someone had been dismembered, their face, throat, and stomach torn apart. It looked like a gigantic drill had been taken to them. From hip to chest was a soupy mess with a few ribs sticking out, then a gap of flesh, then the throat was torn down to the spinal column, and even the jaw had been ripped clean off. Stiles let out a garbled shout of horror and a needle plunged into his neck. Sleep came quickly after that.


	10. Chapter 10

“Why didn’t you _tell_ me you’d somehow managed to bond with me?” John asked Peter.

Peter was sitting up straight and delicately sipping soup and acting as if he was at a fine restaurant instead of tucked into a hospital bed. He took a moment to dab at his lip with a napkin before answering.

“Simple. If I’d let on that we’d partially bonded and you weren’t moved to pity you’d have rejected me. I’ve had no issue living in my sister’s home for years, but now that I’ve tasted- quite literally- an alternative, I’d rather not continue such a dull lifestyle. Nor am I interested in a convent for rejected omegas. Obviously I’m too old to be returned to a shop so my life would have been pointless.”

“You claim to be in love with me, but you really think that I’d just _reject_ you once I realized we’d begun to bond?”

“Well obviously I hardly know you,” Peter scoffed, “The romantic feelings are purely hormonal, triggered by the time I orally ingested your semen.”

“That’s what did it?” John asked, eyes widening, “But wait. You were into me before that.”

“Yes, I was _attracted_ to you,” Peter replied, raising an eyebrow as if that were obvious, “I knew you were meant to be my mate so I was determined to get you. I knew love would follow, if only because your body would infuse me with the emotion. What surprises me is that you did not feel the same way. I wonder if that’s why traditionally Alphas pick omegas and not the other way around. Perhaps the attraction doesn’t always go both ways so your semen is required to convince us. However, since the bonding process only creates a territorial feeling for the Alpha rather than a romantic one, there’s no way to convince an Alpha to love an omega they weren’t originally drawn to.”

“I don’t know about all that,” John replied, “But I was pretty damn distracted by finally finding Stiles. I did find you attractive, but I dismissed it because your scent was confusing. I couldn’t tell if you were bonded or not.”

“I was altered. They removed my ovaries in order to make me safe to release from a shop when I rejected the Alphas who chose me.”

“Huh. Rejected them for that long and then chased me down? You _are_ crazy,” John laughed kindly, “If you hadn’t started hunting me down I’d have probably come around eventually.”

Peter sighed as if much put upon, “Clearly I’m going to need to research ways for omegas to woo Alphas. Publishing a book for it could be a rather grand source of income, not to mention possibly putting forward efforts to change our social system.”

“Sounds like a plan,” John nodded, “I suggest you look into beta courting practices. Nothing wrong with starting there and then altering it for omegas.”

“An admirable suggestion,” Peter stated, “Are you not going to eat?”

“My stomach’s been in knots since I saw the remains of Alpha Lahey. I’m used to corpses, but not in that state. I can’t believe skinny little Stiles did that!”

“Hm, an Alpha Instance from an omega. Crossing from one to another chemically happens temporarily only in moments of extreme distress. I’ve only ever heard of a beta turning Alpha or omega as needed.”

“Hm,” John nodded, “I met a beta who turned omega during a hostage situation once. I got called in to get the poor thing out of the rafters he’d hidden himself in after the Alpha robbers went crazy killing each other to get to him. I heard that if he’d been mounted his body would have slowly altered to omega. You think Stiles is going to be effected like that? That he’ll turn Alpha?”

“More than likely he’s just going to have some discomfort and swelling for a while before returning to normal,” Peter replied, “But the doctors could tell you more. I’ve made a large study of gender transference but not found any reason to believe it to be permanent under most circumstances. If he’d bonded during the process then yes, but he killed Lahey and then collapsed, yes?”

“Well… no,” John shifted a bit, “The doctors told me he… He did a bit more than that.”

“What exactly did he do?” Peter asked with narrowed eyes.

“All they told me was that he ‘engaged in sexual behavior with beta Lahey’.”

Peter snorted, “No one bonds with betas. He’ll be fine. It would be more of an issue if he’d had sex with Derek. He could have become an Alpha and forced Derek to shift to beta or even omega. I’m not certain that would be a bad thing. He’s an _awful_ Alpha.”

“He’s young and inexperienced,” John huffed, “I was a bigger wreck at his age.”

Peter pushed his food aside and the look on his face told John the conversation was about to change.

“Now what shall we do?” Peter asked softly, “Do you accept me? Or will I be going to a ‘convent’.”

“And the quotes over ‘convent’ make me wary of what will happen if I dropped you off at one,” John huffed, “Luckily for you I’ve no intention of letting you out of my sight. We’ll get you whatever help you need, Peter. I’m in this for the long haul.”

Peter studied his hands where they rested on the blankets for a moment and then looked up and nodded firmly, “Thank you.”

XXX

Isaac lay stretched out beside Stiles in the bed, gently stroking his hair and smiling at him as he cuddled into his side. Stiles was shaking with cold, but it was more due to his body adjusting to changing back to omega than it was to the temperature in the room. Stiles’ dick was _painfully_ swollen and his head was pounding. He’d been injected with anti-inflammatory medications intravenously to help bring down the swelling in his pituitary and hypothalamus which was putting pressure on the rest of his brain. He was uncomfortable to say the least, but Isaac was comforting him constantly. He kept reminding Stiles that this was all for Derek. Derek was in surgery correcting his ruptured internal organs. When he came out he’d find Isaac and Stiles finally working out and eager to start their life with him.

“Soon,” Isaac soothed, “Your Alpha will be here soon.”

“Mine,” Stiles sighed, shifting in pain, “Zack…”

“It’s fine, sweetheart. Shhh, just rest. I’m here, my hero.”

By the time Derek was wheeled into the room Stiles had gone from Alpha to beta and the shaking had stopped. The instincts that raged at him every day were _gone_ and it was distinctly uncomfortable. He felt like he’d forgotten something, and when Derek lay unconscious on the bed next to him it only intensified.

“Do you still love him?” Isaac whispered softly.

Stiles’ eyebrows furrowed as he considered the situation, “You know what? I do. I really still do. It’s different, though. It’s not this pounding thing in my head, it’s in my heart now.”

“Yeah,” Isaac nodded, “Like a tightening when you look at him.”

“I want him to be happy,” Stiles said softly.

“Me too. We’ll make it work. We’ll make him talk to us and I’ll never keep a secret from you again.”

“You better not,” Stiles snorted, “I’ll go Alpha Instance on you.”

Isaac shook his head in amusement and nuzzled Stiles’ temple.

“Can I ask you something?” Stiles asked.

“Sure.”

“What’s got you all… cozy with me.”

Isaac chuckled, “Oxytocin.”

“What? But that’s an omega thing.”

“No it isn’t,” Isaac replied, “Betas have it, too. So do Alphas. We just have it in different doses. When you went Alpha Instance you didn’t just do it to my dad, you did it to me, too. You came at me after you killed him and just… wow.”

“Wow, what?” Stiles asked.

Isaac chuckled, “You pinned me down, licked all my wounds, took my pain, and just…”

“Just what?” Stiles asked, giving him a narrow eyed look.

“You frotted against me until you came. I couldn’t. I was freaked out by all the blood, but you were ravenous and I wasn’t about to deny you. Then you went back to ripping my dad apart and I called for an ambulance for Derek. The police came too and they shocked you to get you to stop.”

“Ugh,” Stiles made a face, “How did that make oxytocin?”

Isaac shook his head in amusement, “It was everything, Stiles. I just… I know I can trust you now. I don’t trust well. I’m sorry about that-“

“Don’t you dare be sorry,” Stiles breathed, “I saw first hand why you don’t trust easily.”

Stiles pressed a kiss to Isaac’s cheek and then sank back into the bed with a sigh. Isaac slipped free of the bed and went to sit by Derek, stroking his cheek lovingly.

“My Alpha,” Isaac breathed, “ _Our_ Alpha.”

Stiles’ heart skipped a beat. _Our Alpha._


	11. Chapter 11

I had to shut off the anon comments and switch to moderation because someone was trolling me -.- 

 

Derek woke to find Stiles curled on one side of his body and Isaac passed out on the other. He lay there for a moment and let himself just drift in shock. His heart felt as if it would be ripped from his body at any moment when he woke from this beautiful dream. Isaac, his beloved best friend, and his mate who he had been falling for so hard for over a week now, were both lying with him. He was alive. His plans to either kill Alpha Lahey despite the jail sentence or _get_ himself killed so the bastard would go to jail were both dashed, but Isaac was still safe. What if that meant Lahey were released and came after them again? He was a _powerful_ Alpha. He’d stood up to Talia Hale more than once, which was why she’d used subterfuge to get ahold of Isaac. If he came back seasoned and angry after a stint in jail it was unlikely any of them would survive. Stiles, he was sure, was pregnant. He couldn’t risk his pregnant mate for a problem that hadn’t been his to begin with! Stiles was supposed to be safe with John!

“Stiles,” Derek croaked out, “Hey.”

“Hmmm,” Stiles sighed, shifting a bit.

That was when Derek caught a whiff of his scent. It was… odd. Different somehow. Derek’s eyebrows furrowed and he leaned over to sniff at him again before forcing himself to sit up. He was sore but able to move, so his injuries must have been well on their way to healing. Beside him Isaac’s bruises were completely gone.

“Stiles?” Derek gave him a gentle shake.

“Hm?” Stiles opened his pretty chocolate eyes and smiled up at Derek while stretching.

“Oh. Hey. Hi, sleepywolf.”

“Why are you _here_?”

Stiles rolled his eyes, “So much angst, dude. Why didn’t you _tell_ me Isaac’s life was in danger. I’d have like, totally gotten it and been more helpful and shit.”

“When Alpha Lahey gets out of jail he’ll-“

“Nope.”

“What?”

“It’s worse than jail, he’s dead, Jim.”

“What? How? And who the _fuck_ is Jim?!”

Stiles smirked, “I knew you didn’t want to share me. Not really. You managed it for Isaac, but anyone else whose offered you’re not into. Jim is the first name of Captain Kirk from Star Trek. Dr. McCoy-“

“Yeah, yeah, got it,” Derek rubbed at his forehead, “Who killed him? Isaac?”

Stiles scoffed, “You have _got_ to stop underestimating me.”

“Stiles went Alpha Instance,” Isaac replied softly, “He made mashed potatoes of him.”

“Red, goey, nasty smelling mashed potatoes,” Stiles nodded solemnly.

Derek gave Stiles a shocked look and then turned to Isaac, “You’re okay?”

“Mm-hm,” Isaac smiled softly up at Derek, “I love you.”

“Oh,” Derek flushed brilliantly. They’d never said that. Not like that anyway. Not _sincerely_. They’d said ‘I love you, man’ but in the way friends did that usually meant they’d had a bit too much wolfsbane liquor.

“You can say it too, you know,” Stiles poked his ribs, “Maybe I should call you _sourwolf_ instead of sleepywolf. You’re always making this face like you sucked on a lemon!”

Isaac and Stiles both giggled and Derek flushed red as arousal shot through him. It was _so_ wrong that the sight of his beta and omega getting on was erotic to him. So. Very. Wrong.

Stiles sniffed the air and scooted closer, eyes growing heavy with lust, “Maybe you’re just what I need to get my hormones back on track.”

“What?” Derek asked in confusion.

“He turned on?” Isaac asked, and cupped Derek’s groin, making him jump, “We _are_ meant to be bonding.”

“The staff said you need to rebond with me,” Stiles purred, “To get me back on track after being in an Alpha Instance.”

“He claimed me, Derek,” Isaac cooed, “You should have seen him. He was acting like an Alpha. Pretty hot, actually.”

“Claimed?” Derek asked, head shooting back and forth between the two wolves pawing at him.

“Not permanently, obviously,” Stiles huffed, “He’s a beta, after all. Still, my wolf did recognize him as a mate and killed to protect him. Since I was in a state of irrationality I’ve got a good defense so they haven’t even bothered to arrest me. Temporary madness. Now I’m just mad about _you_.”

Stiles sat up and stroked his lips over Derek’s, drawing a huff of excited breath from him. He was firming up and Isaac’s hand had gone from gently cupping to rubbing him through his hospital gown. Derek groaned and Stiles let out a soft croon of desire.

Then Stiles pulled back with a sigh, “We should talk first. We’ve been doing all this without that and it’s been a problem.”

“Yeah,” Isaac said softly.

“You’re joking,” Derek growled.

“It’s true, Derek,” Stiles pinched his arm, “All this could have been avoided by you two telling me that your engagement was to protect Isaac. You also could have mentioned that you two were in love but having issues with sex. I mean I picked up on one but not on the rest. So let’s lay it out. I’m into you sexually, but not Isaac. I care about Isaac, and apparently I’m possessive of him subconsciously. I know he makes you happy and I want _you_ to be happy, so I want you to be with him however you can but I also want to be with you. A lot. In very sexual ways. And also I want to woo you. I want you to love _me_ , too.”

“I do love you,” Derek replied, glancing aside, “It took time, but I do.”

Stiles pressed against him, head in his shoulder as he hugged him tightly. Derek grunted at the press on his ribs, but he wasn’t about to stop it. Isaac gave them a moment to bask in the confession before he gently caressed Derek’s cheek to get his attention.

“I’m not sure how I feel. I know part of how much I love you is because you rescued me. Talia worried that it was a sort of psychological thing. Either way, I want this. I want to learn to love you in a healthy way. I want a physical relationship with you, but I understand if we can’t. I’d like to try dating a beta so I can find someone who I can be intimate with… if you’re okay with that?”

“Yeah,” Derek nodded, “That’s fine.”

“What about me, dude?” Stiles asked, nudging him.

Isaac gave Stiles a worried look and ducked his head behind Derek’s arm, muttering into it as he replied, “I don’t like you like that. I care about you. I definitely do. I see how much you love Derek and how good you are for him. His eyes light up around you. You bring him to life. I want that to continue, but even though I _can_ get off with you it’s not what I want.”

“That’s cool, bro,” Stiles insisted, reaching around Derek to touch the curly mop hiding in his bicep, “Dude, it’s _fine_.”

Isaac peered out, shy smile on his face that turned more bold as he relaxed into the truth of Stiles’ words. He nuzzled Derek’s neck and Derek shivered as lust shot through him again. Before he could get into the idea of bedding the two of them, Stiles interrupted again.

“Your turn, cavewere. Spit it out.”

Derek sighed and spent a good ten minutes sitting there staring at his hands and collecting his thoughts. He was the sort who sat silently in the corner reading books at a party. He was an introvert through and through. How the _hell_ had he ended up with two people who he loved, who loved him, who both wanted him and maybe a fourth party?

Derek swallowed and spoke up, “I’m freaked out about bottoming. I don’t think I can.”

“Okay,” Isaac nodded, “We’ll manage. I still want to be intimate with you in some way. We’ll find solutions.”

“Okay,” Derek nodded.

After a moment Stiles prodded him, “Keep going.”

“I’m _not_ a cavewere,” Derek glowered, “I read a lot. I’ve probably a higher IQ than you do, Mr. Detective. I just don’t have a lot to say.”

“I know that,” Stiles replied softly, pressing a kiss to his cheek, “Sorry.”

Derek sighed, “I’ve been falling for you, Stiles. I have. I just… I was so wrapped up in keeping Isaac safe that it’s been tearing me apart.”

Stiles nodded and Isaac gave them both a guilty look. Stiles caught it and scowled, “ _Not_ your fault. Stop it.”

“He’s right,” Derek told Isaac, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and holding him tightly, “Your dad was to blame.”

“What now?” Isaac asked, pretty blue eyes staring up at Derek for all the answers. He was such a little puppy and Derek just wanted to keep him forever. Derek took a deep breath.

“I want to keep you forever.”

Isaac made a choked sound and nuzzled into his shoulder, took in a deep breath of Derek’s scent, and lifted his head to nod it sharply in agreement.

“I don’t care how I keep you. The idea of you with me… sex with me… is good. I don’t know how to manage it. I’ve only been with women until Stiles. I like the idea of you with Stiles _way_ too much, more like a fantasy, but I won’t push it if it’s not what you two want.”

“It’s not,” Stiles said softly, “But there’s nothing wrong with you liking that idea.”

“Yeah, no shame, dude,” Isaac smiled softly, “We know we’re hot.”

Derek took another deep breath and slid an arm around Stiles as well. Both young men shifted to press into his sides as tight as possible, their breath hot on his neck.

“I’m fine with you dating, Isaac. I’m fine with… I’m not fine with… fuck.”

“It’s okay,” Stiles insisted.

“I _want_ to be okay with Stiles dating a beta or someone so he can find love naturally, but damn it I want you all to myself,” Derek ground out.

“I don’t need or want anyone else,” Stiles replied softly, “I’ve got Isaac for companionship and you for the ‘D’. It’s good.”

“You were _forced_ to love me-“

“I _do_ love you. I was a beta an hour ago, Derek. I still loved you.”

Derek shut his eyes and took a deep breath, then sank back into the bed, dragging his chuckling packmates with him.

“Where are Boyd and Erica?” Derek wondered.

“Off making babies, probably,” Isaac snickered.

“Seriously, though,” Derek asked, “Did they leave our pack? They should be here. Their Alpha is hurt.”

“I can call them?” Isaac suggested.

Derek shook his head, “I’ll deal with it later. What are we going to do now? You guys were groping me a minute ago…”

Derek gave Isaac a dirty look and he graced him with a shameless smile.

“Well, I’m game,” Stiles stated, “More than game. Isaac’s been lonely though so…”

“Mm,” Isaac purred, nuzzling in and pressing his lips to Derek’s.

Derek’s brain shut off. Isaac had never kissed him on the lips before. They’d necked a bit as they tried to get it on together before Stiles, but every time Isaac had turned his head. He now knew that the poor beta had been trying ot keep an eye on what Derek was doing so he didn’t end up unwillingly impaled on his dick, and that fear that he’d given to his lovely beta still made Derek feel guilty. Now, however, with all their cards laid out on the table, Isaac was pressing against him with no reserves whatsoever.

Derek tangled his fingers in those curly locks from behind and pulled Isaac in closer. His erection was back in force and Isaac palmed it without that fear-scent creeping up from before. He broke the kiss to smile up at Derek lazily, his eyes glazed with lust.

“Maybe you could rub off on me like Stiles did?”

“Yeah,” Derek panted, and went to roll them so he could pin Isaac to the bed. Isaac stiffened and Derek turned towards his own back instead, rolling Isaac on top of him. Trust would be slow to come, it seemed.

Not so with Isaac, who slid up both of their gowns so he could rub his six inch erection against Derek’s twelve inch hard shaft. Derek stared down at them and tried to think of a way to make it work, but Isaac was flushed and excited, pressing against him eagerly while clutching Derek’s hips. He sagged forward to get more friction and Derek wrapped his arms around the slim beta as Isaac’s breath huffed against his throat.

“Yes,” Isaac gasped, “Derek!”

“Mm,” Derek purred, though he was barely stimulated enough to maintain an erection.

Derek thought Stiles being nearby would trigger his knot, but apparently that needed actual omega touch to happen. Instead he pulled Isaac up more, gripping that firm ass, until he was at least riding the underside of Derek’s cock. Pleasure sparked and Derek threw his head back to groan in excitement. He could finally feel desire building in his abdomen, and his balls tightened admirably at the idea of Isaac finally coming across his body. While it was true the best orgasm an Alpha could have was with an omega, that wasn’t to downplay the love he felt for Isaac. He didn’t have to have mind-altering climaxes. He needed his beautiful beta wrapped around him, clinging to him, sweat dripping from his brow as he chased his release. When Isaac came with a soft cry it nearly brought Derek over the edge. The beta must have felt it, because while he laid there panting out his pleasure for a bit, he pushed himself up fairly quickly and took both hands to Derek’s member. Derek grunted as Isaac manhandled him, working him awkwardly but with great enthusiasm. Derek could feel the need building, and it only amped up faster when Stiles reached out to show Isaac how to touch him.

“Don’t teach betas shit,” Stiles muttered, “I’m raised for Alpha cock, but there are _more_ of you. Seriously need some equal rights here. Betas need sex ed, too.”

“Mm,” Isaac nodded, mouth fixed into a firm line and eyes narrowed in concentration. He was so determined to bring Derek off that it downright erotic. Derek took a look at the way he bit his plump lower lip and grunted as his balls tensed and he spilled onto his stomach.

“What?” Isaac asked in surprise, “That’s it?”

Stiles huffed, “His knot won’t happen without my fluids involved. He’ll come the same amount as you without the knot. One lil teaspoon of love juice. Go ahead. Lick it up. It’s devine.”

Isaac gave Stiles a suspicious look, but his expression was rather convincing. Isaac slid down and lapped at Derek’s release, made a face, grabbed a fingerful of cream and smeared it on Stiles’ face. Stiles laughed happily, shoving at Isaac and shaking his head.

“You’re serious? That’s nasty!” Isaac screwed up his nose.

Derek chuckled warmly, “It’s an acquired taste.”

“It’s _my_ acquired taste,” Stiles purred, leaning forward to lap it up with a hungry groan, “Oh, that’s what I _needed_.”

Derek gasped as Stiles’ scent shifted once more and the smell of his _omega_ finally filled the room. No longer halfway between beta and omega, Stiles was clearly his again. His omega. His bonded. His _mate_. Derek let out a roar and leaped at Stiles, knocking Isaac aside as he pinned his omega to the bed, wrenched one leg up, and plunged into his wet body with a savage thrust. Stiles let out a shout, his body not prepared for such sudden penetration, but he steeled his face and wrapped his arms around Derek’s shoulders anyway. Isaac scrambled up on the bed with an alarmed look on his face.

“Stiles?!”

“S’fine,” Stiles gasped, “That’s it, Der. Take what you need. My pretty Alpha.”

Stiles worked his other leg up and wrapped both around Derek, holding him close with all four limbs. He peppered Derek’s face with kisses, but Derek was lost to them all. His eyes were screwed shut, his eyebrows furrowed, as he pounded into Stiles’ body desperately. When he was finally able to knot he shifted up on the bed, lifting Stiles’ hips, and forced the knot into his body with a loud grunt. Stiles hissed but then sighed in relief and lay limp on the bed as Derek’s hips rolled and gyrated.

“Oh wow, his ass looks _so_ good,” Isaac purred.

Stiles smiled a bit, reached down and gripped it, “Damn. Muscle city.”

“Yeah, he’s like… grinding into you. That’s good?”

“Mm, so good,” Stiles panted, “Hits my sweet spot. Dead on. Right there. Right… _there!”_

Stiles gasped and shook as he came across his body completely untouched, his little three inch cocklet pulsing out a clear puddle of omega ejaculate. Derek reached down blindly and thumbed his prick, bringing Stiles off again in quick succession. Stiles was left shouting in excitement, his legs twitching and his back bowed as Derek overstimulated him. With a scream of need Stiles rolled them over, pinning Derek beneath him and grinding his ass down on Derek’s cock. Derek’s eyes rolled in his head and he panted Stiles’ name before his entire body went stiff. Isaac’s eyes widened as Derek’s claws punctured Stiles’ thigh on each leg, but neither acknowledged the minor blood that was spilled. Stiles was too busy gasping in pleasure while Derek filled his body.

“Oh wow,” Isaac breathed.

Derek forced himself to look down. The muscles on Stiles’ abdomen were flexing repeatedly as his body drew Derek’s seed into his womb. Stiles moaned softly as his pleasure continued on, trembling and gasping softly with each pulse of excitement. Derek rolled his hips again and let loose with another cry as his body shook with pleasure. Stiles’ stomach was distended with his release and Derek ran his hand over it lovingly.

“Soon,” He gasped.

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded, “Seven months, soon.”

Derek groaned at the acknowledgement grasped both Stiles and Isaac’s hands as his head fell back on the bed. Stiles stretched across his body, panting a bit as he lay in the mess between them. Isaac whispered something about cleaning up and slipped from the bed. Stiles’ come, Derek knew, wouldn’t be sticky. It would dry and flake off since omegas didn’t have an agent in it meant to adhere to eggs. Isaac’s semen would be gross after a few minutes if it wasn’t already. So when Isaac returned to gently clean Derek and Stiles’ stomachs he held up his barely-conscious omega and let him do just that.

“You good?” Derek asked carefully.

“Yeah. You?”

“Yeah.”

“M’fine,” Stiles muttered sleepily and then snored loudly.

Derek chuckled and lowered his mate to his chest again, letting him sleep off their exertions. Isaac cuddled into his side and Derek let him use his arm as a pillow. Isaac was worth a bit of dead arm.


	12. Chapter 12

John stepped out of the pharmacy with Peter’s hand still tight in his. He walked back to his car and opened the door for Peter who gave him a heavy lidded look before sliding in like a movie star. He walked around and climbed into the car, placing the bag full of medication in Peter’s lap and then starting up the vehicle.

“You’ll stay on your meds?”

“If you insist.”

“I do, unless you think they’re not working, but even then we’ll talk to a doctor _before_ you change them up or stop.”

“If you insist.”

“Peter,” John sighed.

“John,” Peter stated blandly.

“Are you going to work with me on this, or not?”

“Obviously I have no choice.”

John was silent for a couple of blocks, “You know, after what you pulled? No, you don’t. I hate to be a hard ass, but you could have killed people. Three were hospitalized, not including you.”

“I’m aware,” Peter replied frostily.

“So yeah, you don’t have a choice about the meds. You should have been medicated a long time ago. I’ve half a mind to tear Talia a new one.”

Peter snorted, “She thought I just needed cuddles. She’s incredibly sexist.”

“She’s a product of her times,” John huffed, “I’d half believe the same thing if I hadn’t spent so long going from shop to shop talking to omegas while I tried to find my kid.”

“Will you be able to tolerate being so far from Stiles now?” Peter asked.

“I suppose,” John shrugged, “I’ve got responsibilities. So does Stiles. They’ve got a life to live, and I’ve got a pack to run, not to mention a new omega to care for.”

“How did he end up halfway across the country?” Peter wondered.

“The midwife,” John growled.

“Very stubborn,” Peter frowned, “I wonder why she was so intent on keeping your child from you?”

“She was Claudia’s mother,” John replied softly, “She had to give up more than one omega. I think she just had to justify it somehow now that people are starting to say things should be different.”

“Hm,” Peter nodded in consideration.

“Well, we’re almost home,” John grinned, going for a subject change, “You ready to see your new place?”

“Obviously.”

“Well, don’t go busting with excitement on me.”

“The only busting I am interested in involves your testicles,” Peter stated aggressively.

John swallowed hard. He had a nasty habit of being turned on by contrary people and Peter was vicious. He was also more than a bit sullen about his new situation, but he’d mostly gotten his way so John wasn’t sure why that was. Quite possibly because they hadn’t fucked yet? John hadn’t felt safe enough to bond properly with Peter in the hospital. He needed his territory to take this commanding omega.

They pulled into the driveway and John gave his small cape cod house a fond smile, “Here it is.”

“Hm.”

“I know it’s not much, but it’s a sturdy home with good bones. I wouldn’t say no to you redocrating if you want. It could use it. I keep meaning to, but with no one to do it with…”

“I’ll consider it,” Peter stated.

“Shall we?”

“Yes, please,” Peter nodded.

John led Peter inside, opening doors for him like a gentlealpha. He gave him a tour while talking softly, going so far as to open each cabinet door to show him where each and every item was. Peter’s eye started twitching halfway through the dining room and John’s description of the various artwork and which neighbour’s yardsale he’d found it at. Peter finally snapped when they got to the bathroom and John started explaining exactly why he’d chosen that particular brand and density of toilet paper.

“What _exactly_ are you trying to pull here?!” Peter snarled, “You have a willing omega in your home! Why are you just _chattering_ away like a monkey?!”

“Because that omega still hasn’t expressed himself clearly,” John stated, leaning against the bathroom doorjam and folding his arms.

“You _bastard_ ,” Peter snarled, then went to launch himself at John only to have the man place a hand squarely against his chest, eyes flashing red in outrage, “What _now_?”

“You _still_ haven’t expressed yourself clearly, and the last time you put your hands on me I told you to stop. You haven’t got my consent.”

Peter stood there and fumed for a moment, then took a deep breath, and straightened his spine. He lifted his chin proudly and nodded, “Very well. John, I would like to bond with you. _Properly_. Kindly take me to bed.”

John nodded, “This way. I want a list from you of things that make you uncomfortable, specifically things you _don’t_ want to do in the bedroom. Having spent most of my sex life with betas I tended to spice things up with kink, so I’ve got a pretty heavy visual of you tied up and gagged… especially the gagged part.”

“Funny,” Peter replied dryly, “I was thinking the same thing.”

John smirked, “I’d like that.”

“You… you would?” Peter stopped in the hallway with wide eyes that morphed into intense excitement, “You _would?!_ ”

“I’m a switch,” John replied, “Why do you think I’m fine with all your sass?”

“I… I would _very_ much like to see you like that,” Peter breathed, licking his lips hungrily.

“Good, we can add that to our list. For now we need to bond, so I’m going to need to be in control. This is your first time with an Alpha?”

“Yes.”

“You ever been with a beta?”

“No.”

“Omega?”

“Yes.”

“Penetration?”

“Mostly with fingers. Omega penis’ are barely anything.”

“Oral? Anal?”

“Yes and yes.”

“Any hitting? Hands or objects?”

“No, but I’d like to try it.”

“Obviously you’ve been tied up before, are you bothered by it?”

“No,” Peter shrugged, “It wasn’t traumatic.”

“How about talking? Humiliation is a bit of a thing for me. I like being sassed in bed. Told I can do better or am not doing enough.”

“I believe I can provide that,” Peter stated dryly.

John barked out a laugh, “I bet you can dish it out, but can you take it?”

A vicious smile crossed Peter’s face, “Try me.”

John grinned, “What about biting?”

“Yes, please.”

  
“Clawing?”

“If you can manage to both at once,” Peter sighed.

John’s cock twitched, “Sassy little… what about name calling?”

“Obviously,” Peter rolled his eyes.

“Roughing you up?”

“Hopefully.”

“We’ll go over edgeplay later,” John decided as his libido began to make itself known now that Peter wasn’t holding back.

“I’m not familiar with-“

John cut him off by gripping him by his hair and dragging him through the bedroom door. Peter gasped in surprise but didn’t fight him. He released his hair and manhandled him onto his bed, climbing up on top of him with a predatory snarl. He sniffed along Peter’s body. He smelled like the airplane, and beneath that was the poisonous scent of hospital and all the nurses and doctors who had been touching him. Touching _his_ omega. Making his skin crawl since their bond hadn’t been complete. Making him feel _impotent_.

“I’m going to make you mine,” John growled.

“About time,” Peter scoffed, “I was beginning to think you didn’t have the-“

Peter’s snark was cut off with a gasp as John literally tore his clothes from his body, shredding them with his claws and tearing them with his teeth. It was the first time Peter had seen John wolfed out and he was instantly wet. The omega writhed on the bed; his little prick hardening as claws grazed his hip only an inch from his tender flesh. John pinned Peter’s twitching hips, stared up at him with red eyes, and dragged his tongue up the omega’s little prick in a torturously slow motion. Then the bastard moved to grab the arm that had been holding his IV and began to lick at it, starting at the tips of his fingers and moving up his wrist while Peter wriggled impatiently. He knew John was trying to get the foreign scents off of him, but it was less than satisfying in the state of prolonged denial that he’d been kept in.

“ _Gods!_ ” Peter swore, hips frantically humping up against him even as he ground his wet ass against the bed, “John! Damn you to hell, this is no time for _foreplay_! Fuck me, you incompetent fool!”

John growled low in his throat and bit Peter’s hip sharply, drawing a yelp of pain from him. He moved down his thigh, lifting him by one knee, and took his teeth to the soft inner flesh. Peter’s eyes rolled and he was shocked to find pleasure and pain fighting their way through the synapses of his brain. His body convulsed, he let out a strangled cry and pulled helplessly at John’s hair, and shocked both of them by convulsing in pleasure and coming across his happy trail. John released his thigh, his head shooting up as his eyes widened comically.

“Oh my,” Peter panted, “That was… shockingly erotic. Perhaps instead of licking my body you could smear it with your semen? Or mine? Or better yet both?”

John was preverbal with lust. He let out a savage roar and dove at Peter’s belly, licking up his semen as if it offended him to find it there without his hands or cock having caused it. He bit at his stomach and clawed his hips while Peter gasped and tried his best not to shove his hips into John’s face.

“John,” Peter moaned, “ _Please_.”

John froze and a shiver went through him, his eyes flashing wildly as he shoved Peter’s onto his belly, jerked his legs apart, and climbed between his thighs. John tugged Peter’s ass into the air and planted a hand between his shoulder blades. Peter panted as he felt the tip of John’s cock teasing his wet entrance. John dragged it around his swollen rim, the flared spongy head teasing him as it dragged against his flesh. Peter realized after the third pass that John was teasing him, waiting for Peter to breath or speak or _something_. Peter took in a shaky breath, not even aware he’d been holding it. John made another teasing circle but pressed against him firmly and slipped just the tip in before pulling free and making another circle around his pucker.

“You obnoxious _bastard_ ,” Peter panted out.

John snorted and circled him again, smearing his leaking fluids all over his ass. He dipped down to rub them against Peter’s taint and the tease so close to the external access for his p-spot had Peter shivering.

“Please,” Peter tried, recalling how it had driven John wild before, “Please, Alpha. Fuck me. Claim me. Bury your dick in my ass and bloody _take_ me already!”

The last bit came out angry, but it was met with an eager snarl and a firm press against his body. There was a sudden burn that shot right up Peter’s spine, his eyes watered as John sank halfway in with his impressive length and girth, and then there was a moment of relief as he pulled back out until only the tip remained.

“John, John, John,” Peter chanted helplessly, clawing at the bedding and wriggling his hips. He couldn’t lift them up, not with John pinning his shoulders down. He was completely at the Alphas mercy, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t driven wild by it.

John drove into him again, and this time he buried himself to the hilt and Peter swore he could feel him tickling his tonsils. He wondered if compliments would be met poorly since John liked to be taunted?

“How the hell am I supposed to mock you when you’re fucking me so thoroughly?!” Peter snarled in frustration.

John huffed in amusement, but was too lost to pleasure to respond any more. Instead he set about proving to Peter that he hadn’t even _begun_ to fuck him yet. Peter’s cheek was rubbed raw against the sheets as John took him with deep, hard thrusts, shaking him to his core as his thick shaft stimulated every nerve ending throughout Peter’s body. The pain had slid into pleasure so seamlessly that Peter had forgotten it. He was just lying there, prone and helpless, while he moaned deeply. His legs were trembling and he felt himself building to another release shockingly fast.

“Damn my virgin body,” Peter gasped, “This is _humiliating_.”

John grunted and Peter felt his cock suddenly stop only partway in, but something was pressed to Peter’s pucker.

“Oh gods, yes!” Peter shouted, “Knot me! Do it now and I’ll come _clenched_ around your massive dick!”

John roared like the beast he was and shoved himself into Peter hard, pulling water from the omega’s eyes. The pressure went from unbearable to pleasurable in the beat of a heart, or rather in the pulse of an orgasm. John was coming almost immediately, his knot pulsing against Peter’s pleasure center as he rolled his hips and panted in pleasure. Peter’s eyes rolled back in his head and his jaw fell slack as his cock erupted again, but this time his climax felt wrung from him. He was shaking from head to toe, making positively gutteral sounds as he was fucked through his release. John threw his head back and howled, the sound shaking the stupid tacky figurines on his nightstand and rattling his windows. Peter rolled into another orgasm, sobbing and frustrated as muscles clenched to the point of painful. John’s head dropped, finally unpinning Peter’s shoulders, but he was covered in Alpha weight now as the possessive werewolf’s teeth bit down on his mating gland again.

Peter grunted as John’s body stiffened above him before going suddenly limp and shuddering violently. He could feel another pulse through his body as John began to come again, the Alpha clawing at his shoulders and upper arms as he took his pleasure from Peter’s body. Then the true torture began. Peter’s body didn’t know it wasn’t working right. He could feel barely used muscles in his abdomen flex to draw John’s semen towards his useless womb. He swallowed down the pain that brought up, angry at himself and his foolish past. Yet he couldn’t regret it. He’d never have met John had he not left the shops. He steeled himself against his future concerns and forced himself to enjoy the moment with John holding him tightly as he shifted them to the side to wait out their first tying.

“You good, Pete?” John mumbled against his neck, licking lazily at his gland.

“I’m satisfied, John,” Peter sighed.

“But not happy.”

“I worry that my broken body will-“

“You’re not broken,” John growled, “Don’t say shit like that. Damn it, Peter, you’re not exactly _young_ here. Even if you hadn’t had your ovaries removed I’d be insisting you be on birth control.”

“We’ll never have a heat together, never have children, never-“

“Stiles is our child, I’m too damn old to fuck for days at a time, and frankly you’re already too much to handle. Don’t make problems where there aren’t any. If you want something to cuddle we can get a damn cat.”

Peter turned his head to give John a look of absolute disgust, “I do _not_ want something to _cuddle_ , you insipid moron!”

“Fine, a dog.”

Peter’s eyes narrowed so John tried again, “A comodo dragon?”

“With that _breath_?”

“A python.”

Peter sniffed and nodded, “That will do nicely.”

“Gods, I’m really in for it, aren’t I?”

Peter nodded absently and let himself relax into the bed, breathing in his Alphas scent and enjoying the hands slowly working over his body even as John began to drift off as well.


	13. Chapter 13

Derek groaned as Stiles dug his fingers into his Alpha’s back, working the knot loose and then working the muscles around them to sooth his tension. The scent of arousal wafted towards him and he glanced over to see Isaac had come home from work. He smiled softly as he headed towards them.

“I like the loft,” Isaac stated softly.

“You like that it’s easy to see me groping Derek,” Stiles chuckled.

“Where’s the rest of the pack?” Isaac asked.

“They left to give us some more privacy,” Stiles replied, “They’re in a hotel.”

“That’s nice,” Isaac nodded, stepping forward and admiring Derek’s physique. He stroked his hand along his lover’s shoulder and down his side to his hip. Derek shivered and turned his head and gave him a wink.

“Hey sexy,” Derek growled.

“Hey,” Isaac smiled shyly.

“I was just trying to get Derek to loosen up a bit,” Stiles told him, but Isaac cut him off before he could explain the rest of his plan.

“Good, because I have some news,” Isaac replied, sounding a bit giddy, “I met someone today. Another beta. His name’s Scott and he asked me out.”

“Oh,” Derek sat up, taking a deep breath as Stiles slid off of him and gave them both a worried look.

“Is this okay?” Isaac asked hesitantly.

“It’s… tolerable,” Derek replied, “I’m not going to stop you from living your life just because I want to keep you all to myself. It’s not fair.”

Isaac nodded, but it looked like the wind had been taken out of his sails.

“Hey, congrats, dude,” Stiles smiled, jumping off the bed and pressing a kiss to Isaac’s cheek, “When’s your date?”

“Tonight,” Isaac flushed, “He suggested dinner so I agreed. He’s cute.”

“What’s he like?”

“Kind of… um… ditsy, actually,” Isaac laughed, “But he’s got a great personality.”

“We can’t wait to meet him,” Stiles grinned. Derek made a strangled sound behind him, “Just as soon as I’m done working the kinks back out of Derek’s back again.”

XXX

Stiles finally got Derek relaxed again about an hour after Isaac left and was now worried about running out of time. He worked his way down to Derek’s ass and massaged his shockingly firm ass.

“Do you like… bench press with your glutes?”

“I fuck with them,” Derek huffed.

“Yeah, whatever,” Stiles snorted, pouring more oil on his hand and dipping his thumb into Derek’s ass crack, “Oops! Sorry.”

“Oh, yeah. So totally an accident,” Derek huffed, “What are you doing?”

“I was just thinking… if Isaac gets to top he might not date, right? I mean, it all depends on other factors like if he gets enough attention from you and-“

“Spit it out.”

“What if you worked your way up to him? I mean, I have these ridiculously long and slim fingers and then there’s my lil omega willy which is about half of Isaac even if it is thick- thank you very much-“

“Stiles.”

“Can’t take it?” Stiles taunted.

“Stiles,” Derek groaned, “It’s just not something Alphas _do_.”

“Yeah, and your mom made you how?”

“Ew. Not inspiring.”

“C’mon, just one finger?”

Derek sighed, “Fine, but I’m not even in the m-“

Derek dropped silent as Stiles slid a finger between his crack again and teased down it in a long stripe.

“That just feels weird and invasive,” Derek grumbled.

Stiles grinned and wriggled his way between his thighs, “Relax your ass muscles, dude.”

Derek huffed and took a few deep breaths before his muscles unclenched. Stiles spread his cheeks and stared down at his pucker. It was, of course, covered in hair. Derek was an Alpha. He was all hair and muscles. Stiles wasn’t about to be discouraged. He had flavored massage oil and hadn’t rimmed anyone in years, and those people had been omegas. It had been a matter of surviving heat, so he didn’t regret it, but he hadn’t really enjoyed the flavor.

“Before I do this, you wash well, right?”

“Well, yeah,” Derek huffed, “With an omega around I can’t be smell… oh, wow.”

Stiles ran his tongue from Derek’s balls, up his taint, and over his tight pucker. Derek sucked in a breath and then let it back out with a whole lot of tremble. Stiles forced the grin off of his face so he could run his tongue around in a circle, teasing the furled little hole until Derek let out a breathy moan. Stiles buried his face in his ass at that wordless approval, nuzzling in and mouthing at his hole while Derek pushed back and gasped in surprise.

“Oh fuck, Stiles!” Derek gasped.

Stiles speared his tongue and pushed while moaning deeply and Derek swore and shoved his ass back hard enough to dislodge Stiles, who sat back laughing a bit and tackled Derek’s bottom with his fingers instead.

“M’kay sexy Alpha, let’s see if you can take a finger.”

“Bring it,” Derek growled.

Stiles all but purred as he slid his finger in up to the first knuckle. Derek stiffened and hissed, but relaxed with another slow breath out. Stiles worked his finger in deeper, knowing the initial penetration was the worst part. Once he was deeper inside Derek would enjoy it more. So he pushed all the way in and then quickly slipped out. Derek let out a sigh of relief and his entire body went lax.

“That’s it?”

Stiles slid back in and curled his finger, moving out again very quickly. Derek let out a startled squawk but then panted beneath him as he curled his finger to stimulate the massive Alpha prostate he found.

“They taught us fingering in class,” Stiles spoke softly, “They said sometimes older Alphas have issues ejaculating. Prostate stimulation is important. So I know how to finger you from multiple angles.”

Derek let out a low moan, flexing his hips as he began to hump the mattress beneath him with Stiles’ repeated caresses. Stiles pulled his finger free, smirked at Derek’s frustrated growl, and then slid two inside together. He quickly curled them to take the edge off the burn and Derek let out a grunt and pushed back eagerly.

“You ready for more?” Stiles asked.

“Shouldn’t you have- uhn!” Derek lost his train of thought and rubbed himself against the mattress frantically, “Damn it, Stiles!”

“Please let me fuck you, Derek,” Stiles breathed, leaning over his shoulder to mouth at his ear. He was _very_ careful to avoid his neck. Derek couldn’t be made to feel as if he were weak or submitting to Stiles, “I want to come inside you, my Alpha.”

Derek growled low and lifted his hips up, a sexy nonverbal permission that Stiles was far too ready to take. He’d shoved himself inside of omegas, but they were so open it was more like rubbing yourself against a hot mouth without the suction or tightness to bring someone off. More of a tease than anything else, and the omega females had been warned not to stretch themselves out in case an Alpha with a beta mate took them in. So Stiles was eager to bury himself in Derek’s tight, virgin hole.

Stiles was panting as he spread Derek’s cheeks wide, “Up a bit?”

Derek shifted, pushing his ass back and his shoulders down, growling low in his throat in a clear attempt at intimidation. It was his inner wolf trying to maintain power and dominance, which was why Stiles was keeping his voice soft and questioning rather than chancing his words being taken as an order.

Stiles had full access now, and he slid into Derek with a gasp of surprise. It was tight, hot, and suckling on him until he lost all rational thought. He was pounding into him wildly, hips moving against his will while his brain blanked out. It wasn’t until he came with a startled grunt that he realized he’d been fucking Derek so savagely. He pulled out in alarm, worried he’d ruined _everything_ , but his prep must have been enough because Derek rolled over with a roar and pupils blown with lust.

Stiles was pinned to the bed, his body covered with hungry, horny Alpha, and taken until his teeth rattled in his head.

XXX

It was late by the time Isaac came home. Derek had fucked Stiles to the point his entire lower half was aching and was sulking on the couch when the door slid open.

“Hey, guys,” Isaac stated softly, “Um… is it okay if Scott comes in?”

Derek didn’t answer so Stiles did, “Sure, just let me put some clothes on. Derek told me he only wants you seeing me naked.”

“M’kay,” Isaac nodded, and headed back into the hall.

Isaac inched back into the loft, his hand holding that of a young man with a crooked jaw but incredibly expressive and beautiful eyes. He gave Derek and Stiles a shy smile and pulled him the rest of the way in.

“So you guys are cool with this, right?” Scott asked, lifting his eyebrows a bit and smiling softly.

Stiles felt an instant kinship with the puppy of a beta, and he slipped off the couch to welcome him in, shoving him towards the kitchen bar and forcing him to sit.

“We have milk, water, juice, soda, and beer, but I’ll need to see an ID for the last.”

“You’re not allowed to have any!” Derek barked.

“I know!” Stiles snapped back, “So what do you want, Scott?”

“Um…” Scott blushed a bit, “You’re Stiles?”

“Oh. Yeah. Sorry, I forget about manners sometimes,” Stiles grinned.

Scott laughed and Stiles cooed and pinched his cheek happily, ignoring Derek’s low growl from the couch. As the night went on it became obvious that there wasn’t much attraction between Scott and Isaac, at least not from Isaac’s end. Scott made eyes at him plenty, but Stiles was paying far more attention to him than Isaac was. In fact, Isaac was cuddling with Derek, trying to keep him calm while he glared daggers at Scott.

“Well,” Scott yawned, “I should go. It’s getting late and all.”

“Oh, do you have to?” Stiles asked.

“YES!” Derek and Isaac both shouted, and then gave Stiles and Scott sheepish looks from the couch.

“Rude,” Stiles frowned.

Scott laughed, “I think I’m taking you away from your mates. It was fun talking to you Stiles. Can I get your number? I’d like to actually get a chance to game with you instead of just talking about it.”

“Yeah, sure,” Stiles replied, knowing he was grinning from ear to ear and not even caring. They exchanged numbers and Scott gave Derek and Isaac a wave before striding out of the room.

“Well, that went well,” Isaac frowned.

“Stiles,” Derek growled, “Do you remember how I said I wouldn’t share you with _anyone_?”

“Dude, I’m not into him,” Stiles huffed, “For one… beta. For another… I have _you_.”

“Um, hello?” Isaac frowned, “I’m a beta and I’m damn sexy.”

“Yet our bodies don’t match,” Stiles shrugged, “We could manage it, but I’d rather have an Alpha during heats.”

“Ew,” Isaac made a face, “I’d rather not be there during your heats.”

Stiles stuck out his tongue and Derek huffed in amusement, “So what was that, then?”

“I guess…” Stiles blushed brilliantly and smiled shyly at the door, “I guess he’s my first friend.”

“Your first…” Isaac’s eyes widened, “What about the shops?”

“We were encouraged not to get attached to anyone,” Stiles shrugged, “After the first time one of my friends got bought and vanished from my life without us even being able to say goodbye I sort of shut down. We read a lot. And watched TV. We only got close during heat, and after a while I was the oldest there so…”

Stiles shuddered. His last heat before Derek had been spent alone and it had been absolute torture.

“Well, we’ll just have to figure something out for you,” Derek told Isaac, “That was a disaster.”

“It was only my first date in like, a year,” Isaac pouted, “I just have to be more selective. Maybe I’ll make an online profile or something. Do some internet dating.”

Stiles snorted, “Yeah, because your sexless life will be solved by meeting someone perfect on the other side of the world.”

Isaac sighed and Derek sat up a little more on the couch and turned towards him hesitantly.

“I want to try.”

“YES!” Stiles shouted, punching the air.

“Try what?” Isaac asked.

“Dumbass,” Stiles sighed.

“I want to try bottoming with you,” Derek replied, “If we can get sex to work between us you’ll stop dating, right?”

“Well… yeah… I guess… I mean, it’s more than that but… Derek, I don’t want you doing something you aren’t comfortable with.”

“Let’s just say I’ve had an eye opening experience,” Derek replied, raising an eyebrow towards Stiles.

Stiles groaned, “Please don’t tell him in detail. I’m still horrified by my behavior.”

“Wait, what?” Isaac asked, glancing back and forth, “What happened? What did I miss?”

“Derek gave me his anal virginity and I took it like a slobbering Neanderthal,” Stiles replied, blushing with embarrassment and smiling with pride all at once.

“Okay… I’m really, really sorry I missed that for a subpar date,” Isaac replied with wide eyes, “Wow. Just… wow.”

A/N For the record I love Scott and Isaac pairings… it just wasn’t the right fit for this verse. J So the shall be the best of buddies…. After Scott and Stiles.


	14. Chapter 14

Isaac wanted to jump Derek’s bones right then, but he insisted on some more time to adjust to bottoming. So they spent a few nights with Stiles topping Derek and the both of them taking turns fingering him… right up until Isaac called him on his shit and pointed out that Derek was just trying to get massages and some ass play. That led them to Derek pinned beneath Isaac while he finger fucked Derek until he was groaning and pushing back eagerly despite Isaac’s weight sitting on his hips.

Despite his enthusiasm, when Isaac moved down his body and started spreading his cheeks for more Derek stiffened up and growled at him.

“Easy, Alpha,” Stiles soothed, rubbing up against him like a cat, “C’mere and take me.”

Derek gave Isaac another suspicious look while crawling towards Stiles hungrily, “Just… wait till Stiles distracts me, okay? Once I’m hot and bothered I probably won’t even notice you.”

“That’s sexy,” Isaac deadpanned.

“I mean, I won’t feel threatened,” Derek huffed.

Unfortunately, Derek’s instincts weren’t ready to accept Isaac. Whenever the horny beta attempted to mount him Derek would turn on him, leap at Isaac, and wrestle him to the ground. After the third time they at least managed to get off together when Derek pinned him and began rutting up against his front. They tried several more times after that for days on end, but Derek just couldn’t get his hackles lowered.

It wasn’t surprising to Stiles that when it finally happened, it was completely natural and unforced. Derek had woken up hard with Stiles smelling pregnant for the first time, and the scent had driven him wild. He’d rolled over onto his side and pulled his beautiful omega against himself, stroking his hands over his body until his catamite was nice and wet for him. Stiles was cooing sweetly, half asleep still as he wriggled in desire. Derek pressed into him slowly, hand stroking his still flat belly as he basked in his own virility. The idea of Stiles round with his cub was making him pant as he pressed deep into Stiles’ body. Once he was deep inside of Stiles he teased his nipples, pinching and teasing them until Stiles was making small whining noises as he pushed back against Derek’s cock, grinding his ass against his lap. Derek’s knot was just starting to swell when Isaac slid his wet finger between his cheeks, and began teasing his hole. Derek groaned eagerly, flexing his hips faster as Isaac nibbled his earlobe.

“I love you,” Isaac whispered.

“Yeah,” Derek panted, his knot thickening, “Yeah, love… l-love _you_.”

Isaac pressed a finger into him just as his knot finished expanding and Derek tensed his entire body, gripping Isaac’s finger as it rubbed his prostate, and pulled Stiles onto his knot. Stiles let out a sharp cry and came beautifully, keening and shaking in pleasure. Derek gasped as he felt Stiles’ muscles work his knot hard. He was halfway to coming when he felt another finger push into his body, burning against his tense muscles. It forced him to relax or hurt himself, so he relaxed his muscles and then clenched around Isaac’s fingers once they were inside of him. With both of Isaac’s fingers on his prostate and Stiles wrapped around his knot, pleasure shot through him, his skull buzzing and his toes curling as electricity flowed through his body. Derek howled, head tossed back and hands clenching Stiles against his body. He could feel every single pulse through his loins as his cock emptied into Stiles’ body. He mouthed at Stiles’ mating mark, the taste of ginger flooding his mouth and making it water. When his long, drawn out climax began to ease off, finally letting him catch his breath, Isaac slipped his fingers free and began to slick up his cock.

“Derek. Please. I need you,” Isaac whined, “Please, please, please, let me inside you, Alpha.”

Derek growled softly, but it turned into a purr as Isaac’s spongy head teased his sensitive pucker. His beta wrapped an arm around his waist and Derek reached down to stroke it with one hand, his love for Isaac filling his heart as he relaxed his muscles and let Isaac fill his body. The beta pushed inside slowly, panting against Derek’s shoulder as he carefully avoided his sensitive neck and the implication of dominance.

Derek’s knot pulsed and Stiles whimpered in need, prompting the Alpha to reach down and thumb his little prick and the tiny, soft orbs beneath. Stiles groaned and gyrated against Derek’s lap, stimulating himself against the Alpha’s knot and moaning his Alphas name. Derek grunted and Isaac pushed firmly into him just as Derek’s hips rotated to rub his knot against Stiles’ needy ass.

“Oh, gods,” Isaac moaned, grasping at Derek’s hips.

Derek groaned and rolled his hips, eyes rolling back in his head as he was stimulated from both ends. Isaac’s six inch beta cock was rubbing his prostate and making him see sparks while Stiles’ lithe body suckled on his own dick until he came hard enough to take his breath. Derek clawed at Stiles’ chest, his eyes rolling in his head as wave after wave of long, drawn out bliss pulled out of his body and filled Stiles’ greedy hole.

“Yeees,” Stiles moaned, reaching back and scratching at Derek’s thigh for good measure, “Yes, that’s it. Fill me up with your cream.”

“Fucking hell!” Isaac screamed behind Derek, “Oh gods, oh gods, I’m gonna nut _so hard!”_

Derek opened his mouth to encourage his beta, but he was still pulsing in satisfaction as his seed pounded out of his thick rod. All that came out was a deep groan that drove Isaac wild. Isaac stiffened behind him, grunting and moaning loudly. Derek gasped, eyes flying open in shock as he _felt_ Isaac’s cock pulse and his cream fill his ass.

“Oh gods,” Derek panted, his hand leaving Stiles’ chest to reach back and stroke his hand over the soft curve of Isaac’s ass. An unbelievable tenderness moved through him and he buried his nose in Stiles’ hair as moisture teased the corners of his eyes.

“Shh,” Isaac soothed, stroking his hip as he slid his softening prick out of Derek’s body.

Derek hadn’t realized he was chanting Isaac’s name until the beta turned his head and began to press kisses to his face.

“Isaac,” Derek gasped, “You… inside…”

“Wasn’t it okay?” Isaac asked worriedly.

“So much better than okay,” Derek breathed.

“Um…” Stiles whined, “Derek… please…”

Derek turned back to Stiles, feeling awful for leaving his beautiful omega unsatisfied, but Isaac decided to be helpful and crawl over them both to mouth at Stiles’ needy little cock. Stiles moaned and Derek rolled his hips firmly to excite his omega’s body until the beautiful creature let out a gratifying cry. When Stiles lay limp and satisfied, tied to his body while he slept off their enjoyment, Derek reached around him to pull Isaac close and press their lips together.

“My beta.”

“My Alpha.”

Derek hesitated a moment, “My fiancé.”

Isaac’s eyes lit up and he stroked Stiles’ hair while kissing Derek stupid. When their lips separated Derek reached down to stroke Stiles’ jaw gently where it was tucked against Isaac’s neck and taking in Isaac’s scent.

“My catamite, my omega,” Derek breathed, feeling as caveman as Stiles often accused him of being, “All mine.”

“Yeah,” Isaac chuckled, rubbing their noses together, “All yours, powerful Alpha. And mine. And his.”

They glanced down at Stiles, snoring softly with one hand unconsciously pressed to his abdomen where new life grew.

“And they’ll be ours, too,” Derek said softly, “Our beautiful family.”


	15. Chapter 15

“Sir Fluffy Fuzzypants does not approve,” Peter snarled, eyes narrowed at John.

John sighed and rolled his eyes at his mate and the tiny purebred Brussels Griffon sitting in his arms with an ugly blue bow in his hair. John spent a moment regretting his life choices, specifically the one that allowed Peter to stoically turn down any idea he had by referring to their irritable surrogate child’s unexpected pickiness.

“Damn it, Peter,” John groaned, “We can’t go to the same damn restaurant _every day._ ”

“They allow Sir Fluff-“

“Say that damn dog’s name _one more time_ , Peter. Do it. Go on!”

Peter glared at him and John took a moment to take a few deep breaths before leveling a glare at his mate, “Peter, this is a small town. They don’t have a lot of pet-friendly restaurants. That being said, we can go to a restaurant without- _don’t argue with me_ \- without Sir Fluffy Fuzzypants. It’s not going to kill him.”

Peter was being impossible. Peter seemed to believe it was his mission in life to be impossible. Derek was ready to celebrate their impending childbirth, and Isaac looked close to a religious experience at the very thought of their in-laws leaving. Per John’s absolutely _not_ panic-induced orders, Stiles was the first Hale to deliver at the hospital instead of at home. Talia had been annoyed at first until Derek pointed out that their fears were relevant and that Stiles would be annoying as hell while in labor. Despite the assurance, John and Peter had still come to visit Stiles during his last week of pregnancy because John was having nightmares about the baby going missing and _needed_ to be present for the birth of his grandchild. That being said, Beacon Hills was decidedly not ready for a spoilt omega and his equally bitchy purebred dog.

“He’ll piddle on the floor,” Peter pouted.

“We’ll crate him.”

“That’s cruel!”

“It’s nothing of the damn sort, I put you in a crate all the time and you love it!” John shouted angrily.

“That’s while wearing a cockring and having a vibrator in my ass!” Peter roared back, “I’d love anything you put me in at that point!”

“It’s a good thing you didn’t raise me,” Stiles interrupted their argument, “Or I’d be traumatized right now. As it is, I think dinner is off because my water just broke.”

Peter and John both froze, staring at Stiles in shock.

“How can you be so _calm_?” Derek asked from the kitchen where was cleaning up the mess that Stiles’ water breaking had just made all over the floor and his feet.

“Because your in-laws will be leaving soon!” Stiles shouted.

There was a pregnant pause- pun intended- and then Derek let out an excited whoop, “Let’s get this baby out of you!”

The trip to the hospital was filled with more of Peter’s theatrics and Stiles’ jokes. Isaac was painfully silent and Stiles was at his wits ends where that was concerned and dealing with it in the middle of labor was _not_ an option. Isaac had been absolutely indispensable during the pregnancy. Derek was able to go to work without any worry, knowing that Isaac was at home doting on Stiles’ every whim and helping him with housework. Once Peter and John showed up Isaac was also taking care of _them._ The problem was that he was also deeply reserved about something. Their sex life was still fantastic, and he smiled and basked in Derek’s presence like always, but whenever he looked at Stiles he was deeply sad. Stiles had prodded him carefully, but he’d been unable to describe why he was upset. Derek had tried going on special dates with him, but while he was thrilled at the time he was still sad after. He insisted he had no issue with Stiles, and they did enjoy spending time together, but nothing stopped the sadness in his eyes from reappearing.

Stiles spent some time breathing deeply through another contraction while Isaac held his hand and Derek drove to the hospital. Peter was in the front seat- minus his yappy dog- and John was in the back with Stiles and Isaac. John was too anxious to sit still, fidgeting in his seat the way Stiles normally did.

“You’re going to be fine,” John told him.

“Mm-hm,” Stiles replied, breathing deep and pulling Isaac’s hand to his mouth to press a kiss to his knuckles, “Got my mates. Got my parents. Going to have a baby. All good.”

“We’re here,” Isaac told him softly.

“Yes,” Stiles breathed, “My mates. My parents. My baby. My mates. My parents. My baby.”

“That’s probably not the best anchor for you,” John decided, “Seeing as how we’re going to die first.”

“Speak for yourself,” Peter snarked, “I intend to live forever.”

“And here we have an example of how the best of intentions pave the pathway to hell,” Derek snorted.

“I want more after this,” Stiles breathed deeply, “Lots more.”

“As many as you want, sweetheart,” Derek said softly, smiling fondly as they pulled up to the ER entrance, “Isaac, get him unloaded and I’ll park.”

“Okay,” Isaac replied.

“Derek,” Stiles croaked, stiffening in alarm, “No, wait. I need _you_.”

“Derek, he needs you,” Isaac stated firmly, “He needs his Alpha.”

Derek paused, gave Stiles a worried look, and nodded before climbing out of the car. As he wheeled Stiles into the hospital Isaac parked the car.

“I thought we were going to give him more access to the delivery?” Derek whispered to Stiles.

“Changed my mind. Need you,” Stiles breathed, gripping the arm rests on the wheelchair, “Oh gods, Derek, it really, _really_ hurts.”

“I know, baby. We’re going to get you nice and medicated,” Derek insisted, then nodded to the hospital staff, “We’ve got a baby on the way.”

The staff flurried into activity, smiles in place as they guided Derek into the hospital room. He proudly wheeled his mate in and grinned around himself as they set the bed up. He scooped Stiles up and laid him down on the bed, tucking him in and pressing a kiss to his nose.

“Derek, sweetheart?” Stiles smiled up at him, “Hold _completely_ still.”

“What? Why?” Derek asked.

A jab to his ass had him jumping in surprise. He spun around to find Isaac backing up with wide eyes.

“Did I do it right?” He asked the nurse beside him.

“Yes, dear,” She nodded, “Just a moment.”

Derek’s vision swam and a nurse pulled him down into the recently vacated wheelchair.

“Wha? Why?” Derek slurred.

“It’s to stop you rampaging,” Isaac told him, kneeling down by his side guiltily, “We planned it in advance. Omegas can’t give birth in a hospital without their Alphas sedated. Your instincts will basically tell you to kill the staff.”

“Imma miss it?” Derek asked, eyes wide with devastation.

“No!” Isaac insisted, gripping his hands and shaking his head, “No, no, no, you’ll be awake but tired. It will keep you from going into a rage.”

Stiles smiled softly at Derek, reaching for his hand again, “Just hold my hand, handsome Alpha. We’ll both get through this.”

“I wanted to catch the baby,” Derek slurred.

“It doesn’t come shooting out,” Stiles snorted, “This is why you should have come to the classes with me.”

“I’ve seen you dance. Kid’s gonna shoot out like a rocket,” Derek replied with a bleary blink in Stiles’ general direction.

The labor went fast after that. Stiles was too far along to receive much medication, so he ended up going through a mostly natural delivery anyway. Derek held one hand and Isaac the other while John sat at his head and wiped his forehead off while whispering support. Derek fell asleep for a few minutes, but as promised he was wide awake for the baby’s arrival. They washed up his child and laid him down on Stiles’ chest where the baby hungrily latched while Stiles hiccupped through his tears and stared down at the new member of their family.

“Derek, look!” Stiles sobbed, “He’s got your attack eyebrows!”

“Oh, wow,” Derek sniffled, “I think I’m allergic to him.”

“You’re crying, idiot,” Isaac huffed.

“No m’not,” Derek whimpered.

“You’re crying, son,” John stated firmly, “But that’s okay. So am I.”

John pressed a kiss to Stiles’ forehead just as the baby fell asleep in Stiles’ teat. Isaac stood up and reached out in longing, “Can I?”

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded.

“No, wait!” A nurse gasped in horror, “Only the _father_ can hold him!”

Isaac froze, a broken look on his face as he slowly backed away.

“I’m sorry, honey,” The nurse replied sadly, “It’s a bonding process for babies. Only the parents can hold him for the first week of his life. That’s why our nurses and doctors had so many layers on them.”

Isaac sank down in to a chair while Derek gave his two mates a devastated look, “A week?”

“Lady,” Stiles glared at her, “Isaac _is_ the father. One of two fathers. Isaac, come hold your son.”

Isaac hesitated while Derek nodded solemnly, “Go on, Isaac. My arms are still shaking but there’s no reason for you to delay.”

Stiles nodded, giving him a loving smile as Isaac slowly approached despite the nurses disapproving stare, “Mr. Hale, that’s just not how this works! The beta can touch him _after_ -“

“No,” Derek stated, a growl rumbling in his chest, “Stiles is right. Isaac is as much the father as Stiles and I are. He has every right and I want our son bonded to all three of us. Go on, Zack. Hold your baby boy.”

Isaac took a slow, steady breath, crossed the room, and picked the baby up from Stiles’ arms.

“Oh, wow,” Isaac breathed, “He smells so good.”

“After where he’s been?” Stiles asked in horror.

Derek snorted but Isaac was too enamoured with the baby to care about his mate’s jokes. He reached out and caressed the baby’s little nose and traced his eyebrows. Another nurse showed up to perform the tests, gloved and suited up to avoid contact with the baby. Isaac ended up being the one to walk the baby to the machine that would study his internal organs. That was how Isaac ended up being the one to learn of the baby’s gender first, so Stiles was still blissfully ignorant when Isaac walked back into his new overnight room. Derek was just starting to be able to stand again and he eagerly reached out for the baby when Isaac walked in. Isaac hesitated, holding their son close while staring at Derek with wide, worried eyes.

“If… if he were… I mean…” Isaac started.

“Zack,” Derek laughed, “Let me hold him now. You can hold him again later.”

“What’s wrong?” Stiles asked, feeling his stomach clench in fear… or possibly more fluids purging.

“He’s an omega,” Isaac whimpered, “But we can keep him, can’t we? We’re rich so… we can keep him?”

“No one will _ever_ take him from us,” Derek growled, holding his hands out insistently, “He’s _our son.”_

Isaac let out a shaky breath and relinquished their son. Derek held him close, breathed in his scent, and gently pressed a kiss to his little nose.

“Stiles,” Derek whispered, “Look at him. He’s beautiful.”

“He’s perfect,” Stiles replied, yawning big and snuggling into the bed. John lovingly tucked him in.

“I’m going to get Peter,” John told him with a soft smile, “He’s probably driving the staff crazy.”

“Undoubtedly,” Stiles snorted.

Derek laid their little one down in the bassinet and gave his uncle Peter a firm hug when he walked in to stare at the baby with wide eyes.

“An omega?” Peter breathed, “You’ll really keep him?”

“Yes,” Derek nodded firmly, “Stiles has been talking about starting a charity devoted to helping families keep their omega children. We’d only been tossing the idea around but now… we’re definitely doing it. Times are about to change.”

“Well,” Peter nodded, “It _is_ about time. Count me in.”

Derek gave Isaac a terrified look but he only smirked at his horror at having his insane uncle involved. Stiles snickered at them but didn’t argue the point. Instead he reminded them that they still needed to _name_ their child.

“And then you guys get out,” Stiles yawned again, “I’m pooped. Heh heh, get it? Pooped?”

Derek groaned, “We get it. The baby came out of your ass. Thank you, Stiles.”

“Yeah, so I was thinking of naming him Asgard-“

“No!” Derek and Isaac both roared.

A knock at the door caught their attention and Scott peered in, eyes misty with excitement and an arm full of toys and balloons. Stiles motioned him in and he peered at the baby, careful not to touch before he headed over to give Stiles a high five. Derek shook his hand and Isaac was rewarded with another high five.

“So what’s the baby’s name?” Scott asked eagerly, placing a teddy bear in Stiles’ bed so the omega’s scent would get on it.

“We were just discussing that,” Derek replied.

“Suggestions?” Stiles asked, “Asgard has already been turned down.”

“What?” Scott laughed, “I was sure you’d choose Roger or Keith!”

“Why?” Derek asked.

“Oh!” Stiles’ face lit up, “Of course!”

“Why is he naming our baby?” Isaac asked, pointing at Scott.

“I mean, I got him a Who onesie and everything,” Scott pouted, “Why didn’t you say anything at the baby shower?”

“Who?” Derek asked, frowning in confusion.

“No, _The_ Who!” Stiles exclaimed, “My dads are Peter and John! So our son has to be Keith or Roger!”

“I’m still confused,” Derek stated firmly.

“Stiles’ favorite band is The Who,” Isaac reminded him.

“Yes… yes it is,” Derek nodded, eyes squinted in confusion, “He has about eight of the shirts.”

“So, the musicians are John Entwistle, Pete Townsend, Roger Daltrey, and Keith Moon.”

“We’re not naming him after Keith Moon,” Derek scowled, “Stiles will call him Moon Moon.”

“Oh, baby Moon Moon!” Stiles cooed, folding his hands together in paternal bliss.

“No!” Derek barked, waking the baby who wailed miserably.

Stile made grabby hands at the basinet and Isaac fetched baby Keith and handed him to Stiles to console, “I think you’re going to have to make peace with this, Derek.”

“No!” Derek wailed, “No son of mine will be called Moon Moon!”

“Ickle little Moon Moon!” Scott cooed, “I can’t wait till you guys are done bonding so I can hold him!”

Derek whined miserably and Isaac patted his shoulder lovingly, “It’ll be okay, Derek. He can’t possibly think up a horrible nickname for Roger.”

“Captain America,” Stiles grinned.

“Yes! Roger!” Derek insisted, “His name is Roger!”

“Roger is our _next_ son,” Stiles glared, “This is _Moon Moon._ Of course, if we have a girl I have a _whole_ list of girl’s names. Have you ever seen Sailor Moon?”

“No!” Derek whimpered, putting his head on Isaac’s shoulder while the beta patted his back comfortingly, “Why does he always get his way? Why?”

“Because you’re in love with him, you big Sour Wolf,” Isaac smiled.

“You’re not looking at him all sad anymore,” Derek noticed, stepping back.

Isaac’s eyes shined as he smiled up at Derek, “It’s what Stiles said earlier. I’m the baby’s father, too. I just… I’m so _happy_ , Derek.”

Derek sighed, glancing at Scott, Stiles, and baby Moo- _Keith_ , “Yeah. Me too.”


End file.
